


Chaos is Come Again

by Stefuh



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-17 02:41:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 46,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11266254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stefuh/pseuds/Stefuh
Summary: « I need to crawl out, out of this hole now, before the darkness grabs a hold and takes my soul now. » – Hollywood Undead, Medicine.Stiles n'a jamais demandé à se souvenir de l'accident qui a tué sa mère lorsqu'il n'avait que quatre ans. Pourtant, le Nogitsune est là pour l'aider à retrouver la mémoire... même s'il crée plus de confusion dans la tête du jeune homme qu'autre chose.





	1. Partie I

**Author's Note:**

> A/N : AU de la série original, à part le Nogitsune, il n’y a (presque) rien de surnaturel à BH.  
> J’ai laissé les énigmes en anglais parce qu’elle allait mieux dans mon histoire que ceux que je trouvais en français.  
> Disclaimer : Je n’ai aucun lien avec Teen Wolf, les personnages de cette série appartienent à Jeff Davis. Fanfic écrite au cour du Nanowrimo de 2016.

_« The day is incomplete, the thoughts of total defeat.  
I don’t know what is happening to me or if I’ll die, ’cause I just never sleep. » – IAMX – Insomnia._

Stiles était certain que Scott lui avait dit de ne pas l’attendre ce matin. Il fronça tout de même les sourcils en se regardant dans le miroir ce matin, se demandant s’il n’avait pas imaginé ces mots la journée d’avant – non, son meilleur ami était définitivement sensé aller à l’école avec Allison, les deux avait un anniversaire d’un mois, ou quelque chose comme cela.

Il soupira – quelque chose n’allait toujours pas.

« Oh. »

Le jeune homme avait laissé le collier qu’il portait à tous les jours dans son cou – son objet le plus précieux – dans la salle de bain ce matin. Il roula des yeux à sa stupidité et se dirigea rapidement vers les toilettes, espérant que son père ne l’ait pas vu.

Mais son père était encore occupé dans la cuisine à boire son café. Stiles soupira de soulagement et enfila le collier en souriant avant de le cacher sous son chandail, et de se diriger vers la cuisine.

« T’es pas en retard? » demanda son père.

« Non, sauf si le jeep a magiquement disparu pendant la nuit, je devrais être à l’heure? »

« Quoi? »

« Scott a un imprévu. »

Il vint pour franchir la porte.

« Hey, ton déjeuner- » commença le shérif.

« Si je mange, je vais techniquement être en retard. »

Puis il franchit le seuil de la porte en souriant avant d’entendre la réponse de son père. Il savait très bien que cela agaçait ce dernier qu’il ne prenne pas toujours le temps de déjeuner – mais seulement parce que c’était aussi quelque chose que le shérif faisait régulièrement, et qu’il ne voulait pas que son fils prenne exemple sur lui.

En s’assoyant derrière le volant, il s’essuya rapidement les yeux, essayant de se réveiller un peu plus. Il n’avait pas si bien dormis hier soir, même s’il avait été se coucher tôt. Il soupira et démarra le moteur, grimaça en sentent le jeep résister.

« Allez, t’as seulement une couples de mètres à faire. »

La route se fit lentement – Stiles avait peur d’avancer plus vite et que le véhicule le lâche. Il s’était dit qu’il allait bientôt examiner le jeep, mais avait été trop préoccupé par l’école pour pouvoir s’en occuper. Un flash orangé le fit soudainement s’arrêter – il baissa la vitre et regarda dehors pour apercevoir un renard. Par contre, ce dernier était beaucoup plus noir qu’orange, ayant seulement une tache sur le museau.

« Fais attention la prochaine fois, tu pourrais te faire frapper! » cria-t-il avant de continuer.

Il se stationna à l’endroit habituel et fronça les sourcils en remarquant qu’il y avait déjà beaucoup de monde d’arriver – d’habitude, à l’heure où il partait, seulement la moitié du stationnement aurait dût être remplis. Il regarda un instant l’horloge sur sa radio.

« Quuuuoiiiii?! »

Il débarqua rapidement du véhicule et tomba presque en montant les escaliers qui menaient vers l’entrée. Ses souliers glissèrent contre le plancher, laissant derrière eux un bruit résonnant dans les couloirs vides, et il fonça droit dans la porte entre-ouverte de son cours de chimie – en même temps que la cloche sonna. Il s’assit à son bureau et Scott lui lança un regard.

« Je sais pas! J’étais pile à l’heure et- »

Il se rappela alors du renard qu’il avait croisé, de la sensation familière qui l’avait envahie lorsqu’il avait croisé le regard de l’animal et il soupira.

Quelque chose n’allait définitivement pas.

*

« T’as frappé un renard? » demanda Scott.

« Non, non, j’ai seulement faillit le frappé. »

« Et cela t’as mit en retard de quinze minutes? » dit alors Allison, en riant.

« Je … ça fait aucun sens, je sais- »

« Si au moins tu m’avais dit que t’avais vu Lydia ou- »

« Hey! Jamais je ne confondrait les beaux cheveux de Lydia avec la fourrure d’un renard, c’est- »

« Merci, je sais que mes cheveux sont toujours merveilleux. »

Stiles sursauta en entendant la voix de la jeune femme derrière lui et il se retourna pour lui sourire. Elle secoua la tête avant de sourire et de s’asseoir à côté d’Allison.

*

Lorsque Stiles arriva chez lui, il se dirigea directement vers la chambre pour y déposer son sac à dos. Il remarqua son reflet dans le miroir et soupira avant de se diriger vers le salon.

« Papa- »

« Hey, t’es déjà rentré? »

Il s’assit sur le divan au côté de son père et ce dernier sentit tout de suite que quelque chose n’allait pas avec le jeune homme.

« Il est arrivé quelque chose à l’école? »

« Non, non, c’est pas ça, je me demandais… lorsque ma- … lorsque j’avais quatre ans, et que j’étais somnambule, ça m’arrivait de me rendormir tout de suite pendant une quinzaine de minutes, non? »

Le shérif fronça les sourcils. « Oui, parfois tu te rendormais même toute la nuit. Ta mère et moi on s’inquiétaient toujours plus dans ces moments, mais comme c’était mieux qu’on ne te réveille pas. Pourquoi? Est-ce que ça t’es arrivé récemment? »

« Non, je me suis juste … souvenu ce matin… que maman me disait toujours que parfois j’étais inconscient pendant une quinzaine de minute même si je la fixais. Je sais pas pourquoi j’ai repensé à ça. »

Stiles se leva.

« T’es certain que ça va? »

Il sourit. « Je vais certainement mieux que le jeep, ça s’est sûr. »

Et il se dirigea vers la cuisine avant que son père ne puisse voir la confusion qui était apparu dans son regard.

Le jeune homme était presque certain qu’il avait été somnambule ce matin – mais pourtant , il n’avait aucun moyen de le prouver.

Après souper, il se dirigea vers son bureau pour étudier – sentant plutôt son lit l’appeler. Il secoua la tête pour se réveiller et ouvrit son cahier avant de fixer la page devant lui. Il plissa les yeux et un frisson lui parcouru le corps.

Il était incapable de lire la phrase qui se trouvait devant lui. Il avait l’impression que quelqu’un avait réarranger les lettres pour que celle-ci ne fasse aucun sens. Il soupira, se leva et se dirigea vers son lit – son étude pourrait définitivement attendre au lendemain.

*

« Hmm, on est vraiment supposé passer la journée ici? » demanda Allison à Scott.

« Je sais que c’est loin de ce que vous vous attendiez, » cria le professeur. « Mais c’est sur ceci que votre projet de la session contera – cette visite scolaire. Alors prenez beaucoup de notes. »

Le musée où leur professeur les avait emmené semblait être prêt à tomber en ruine. Les murs avaient besoin d’une nouvelle couche de peinture – et ils étaient presque certain que plus personne ne prenait soin de passer la moppe à tous les soirs.

Stiles se dirigea vers l’entrée en se demandant déjà s’il pourrait trouver quelque chose d’assez intéressant pour que son projet lui rapporte une bonne note. Il regarda rapidement les sections du musée qui se trouvaient dans l’entrée – ceux-ci étaient assez minimes. Il se dirigea finalement vers le côté de l’archéologie, c’était le seul sujet sur lequel il pouvait se voir dédier ses nuits.

Il avait à peine franchit le seuil de la pièce qu’un froid intense l’envahit soudainement et au même moment, toutes les lumières s’éteignirent.

« Bien sûr, personne ne doit penser à payer l’électricité dans cet endroit. » remarqua-t-il.

« Stiles? »

« Oh mon dieu! » cria-t-il, portant une main sur son cœur. « Scott, si tu me surprends encore comme ça, crois moi, je vais mourir beaucoup trop jeune. »

« Ça va? Les lumières se sont éteintes soudainement. »

« Oh, tu sais, j’ai décidé de pratiquer mon écriture dans le noir, donc j’ai fermé toute les lumières. »

Un bruit sourd se fit soudainement entendre, et Stiles se figea.

« Scott? Y’a quelqu’un? » cria-t-il, mais il semblait s’être soudainement retrouvé seul. Il répéta sa question, un peu plus anxieux, certain que personne ne lui répondrait.

Le jeune homme essaya de tâtonner autour de lui pour trouver la sortie, se demandant où Scott avait bien pu disparaître. Il sentit alors un courant d’air et essaya de le suivre, se disant que cela mènerait à la porte – ou au moins à une fenêtre, mais ce dernier semblait venir de partout. Stiles frissonna. Son cœur se mit alors à battre rapidement, il n’avait jamais eu peur du noir, mais en ce moment, il avait l’impression d’être enfermé dans une toute petite pièce – et cela ne faisait que jouer des tours sur sa conscience. Il ferma les yeux et prit une grande respiration.

« Compte sur tes doigts, l’un après l’autre, Stiles. »

La voix de sa mère résonna à travers ses pensées. Quand il était plus petit et qu’il faisait un cauchemar ou qu’il paniquait à cause de son somnambulisme, sa mère lui disait toujours de prendre une grande respiration et de compter lentement sur ses doigts, ainsi, tout allait bien se passer.

Il inspira et commença à compter lentement.

« Un, deux, trois- »

Il avait l’impression que des ombres bougeaient autour de lui, comme s’il n’était pas seul – et il savait très bien que ce n’était pas Scott. Oh, c’était loin d’être son meilleur ami.

« Quatre, cinq, six- »

Il essaya de s’empêcher d’entendre son cœur battre la chamaille, ce dernier battait tellement rapidement et fort, qu’il avait l’impression que c’était tout ce qu’il entendait, et ça ne l’aidait vraiment pas à se calmer.

« Sept, huit, neuf- »

Sans s’en rendre compte, il avait tranquillement commencé à se calmer, juste la pensée de sa mère l’aidait. Il avait sortie le collier de sous son chandail et le tenait fortement dans sa main droite.

« Dix. »

« Stiles? »

« Maman? »

Pendant un instant, il se revit dans les bras de Claudia, après qu’il ait fait un cauchemar. Il devait avoir environ quatre ans et sa mère essayait de le bercer en lui disant que tout allait bien aller.

« Stiles, réveille-toi! »

Au même moment, le jeune homme ouvrit les yeux et c’est à ce moment qu’il se rendit compte qu’il était loin de sa mère. Il sentit son cœur se serrer à cette pensée, ce n’était qu’une illusion, mais il avait été tellement certain …

Il regarda autour de lui pour se rendre compte qu’il était dans la salle d’arts asiatiques et que Lydia était à ses côtés.

« Tu dormais tellement profondément, je pensais que tu n’allais jamais te réveiller. »

Il secoua la tête pour éclaircir ses pensées. « Merci, Lydia… C’était comme si… si j’étais dans un autre monde pendant un instant. »

Elle le regarda étrangement avant de se lever. « On devrait rejoindre le reste du groupe. »

Il ne fit que hocher la tête et se releva avant de suivre la jeune femme hors de la pièce. Il se retourna une dernière fois et fit certain de voir quelque chose de noir et roux courir rapidement vers lui. Il soupira.

Son anxiété n’avait jamais été aussi pire qu’à cet instant.

*

Il eu à peine mit les pieds dans la maison, qu’une odeur atroce lui vint au nez.

« Papa? »

Silence. Il était seul dans la maison. Son père devait encore être au travail. Il se dirigea vers sa chambre et se ne fit que lorsqu’il atteint la porte qu’il fit rapidement demi tour pour courir vers la salle de bain. Il se rendit juste à temps pour vomir son dîner.

Tremblant et haletant, il vint pour se relever lorsque ses yeux se posèrent au fond de la toilette. Une marre de sang semblait y rester et Stiles cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprise pour s’assurer qu’il n’imaginait pas cette scène d’horreur.

Non, c’était réel. Il venait clairement de vomir du sang.

Il s’évanouit.

*

Dès qu’il reprit conscience, il remarqua que la salle de bain était plus souillé qu’il ne le croyait. Ne voulant pas inquiété son père, il passa tout son après-midi à nettoyer celle-ci – il avait aussi un peu taché le plancher. Après s’être assurer que tout était propre, il se regarda dans le miroir. Il semblait terriblement fatigué, commençant à voir des poches en dessous de ses yeux, comme s’il n’avait pas dormis récemment. Il se rinça rapidement le visage et s’assura qu’il n’y avait pas une seule goûte de sang sur lui, puis il se dirigea vers sa chambre pour faire des recherches sur son ordinateur.

Les premières recherches lui suggérèrent qu’il faisait de l’hématémèse, et que c’était sûrement dû à une hémorragie interne. La panique l’envahie, mais il se calma rapidement. Non, il n’avait pas eu l’impression que c’était son sang. Il n’avait aucune idée quel théorie le terrifiait le plus. Par contre, comme il n’avait aucun souvenir d’avoir mangé… quelque chose (ou pire, quelqu’un), il se disait que c’était sûrement dû à un problème d’estomac. Il savait qu’il devait clairement aller à l’hôpital tout de suite, mais …

Et si jamais ce n’était pas son sang?

Il attendrait donc quelques jours, si rien ne se reproduisait, il comprendrait qu’il n’avait aucune maladie grave. Le jeune homme se laissa tomber sur son lit, sentant comme si les deux dernier jours lui avait complètement aspiré son énergie.

Peut-être que s’il ne faisait que dormir un peu, tout irait mieux.

*

Par contre, à la minute où il se réveilla, il se sentit automatiquement pire. Il était aller à la cuisine pour souper avec son père et avait aussitôt remarqué qu’il y avait des marques inconnus sur ses mains et ses bras – des petites égratignures qu’il n’avait jamais remarqué, et cela le prit de panique. Et s’il s’était réellement débattu contre quelqu’un?

Il sentit son estomac se retourner.

« T’as pas faim, Stiles? »

« N-non, je … je pense que je commence une grippe. » mentit-il.

« C’est vrai que tu sembles fatigué. » répondit son père en le surveillant.

Stiles ne fit que hocher de la tête, ne faisant pas confiance à sa voix.

C’est alors qu’il l’entendit – comme un bruit sourd, comme un chat qui grattait sur une porte pour entrer. Il se retourna et regarda la porte d’entrée – mais le bruit avait disparu. Il regarda de nouveau sa main pour s’assurer qu’il ne s’était pas gratté sans s’en rendre compte – mais elle semblait intacte.

« Tu devrais peut-être rester ici demain. » dit son père, interrompant ses pensées.. « Et prendre ta température. »

Le jeune homme secoua la tête. « J’ai un exam demain, je peux pas le manquer. »

« Eh bien, si jamais il y a quoi que ce soit, dis-le-moi, et je vais appeler l’école. »

C’est ainsi que la paranoïa s’installa tranquillement dans la tête de Stiles.

Lorsqu’il vint pour aller étudier, il choisit plutôt l’ancien bureau de sa mère. Ce dernier était en fait une petite pièce remplis d’étagères qui contenaient plus d’une centaine de livres. Claudia était bibliothécaire et elle avait demandé d’avoir son « bureau » d’installé, pour rechercher de nouveaux livres qu’elle pourrait suggérer, voir ce qui était à la mode c’est dernier temps et pour pouvoir donner de meilleurs conseils, ect – même si le shérif savait clairement qu’elle voulait simplement une pièce où elle pouvait mettre tout ses livres ensemble.

Stiles n’avait pas remit les pieds dans cette pièce récemment, mais il sentait que sa chambre était seulement trop … bizarre en ce moment pour y aller.

Quelques heures plus tard, le jeune homme se réveilla en sursaut, la tête collé contre sa feuille d’étude, et sentant comme s’il n’allait pas pouvoir se relever – la chaise était loin d’être la plus confortable pour dormir. Il remarqua alors qu’une couverte avait été placé sur ses épaules et il sourit – son père avait dû le voir endormi et il n’avait pas voulu le réveiller.

Stiles se dirigea tranquillement vers sa chambre avant de finalement s’emmitoufle dans ses couvertes, ne remarquant pas que sa porte de garde-robe – porte qu’il laissait d’habitude toujours fermé – était entre-ouverte, et que l’odeur infeste qu’il avait sentit plus tôt provenait exactement de cet endroit.

*

Lorsque Stiles se réveilla, la première chose qu’il remarqua fit qu’il n’était plus confortablement couché dans son lit… et lorsqu’il sentit une brise le frôler, il ouvrit rapidement les yeux. Non seulement il n’était plus dans son lit, mais de plus, il n’était même plus dans sa maison. Il s’éclaircit la gorge.

« Allô? »

La lumière du jour commençait tout juste à se faire voir et il s’aperçut alors qu’il était dans une forêt. La peur l’envahit, mais il se releva tout de même, essayant de se calmer pour penser clairement. Il n’avait pas son cellulaire sur lui, ni les clés du jeep. Avait-il marché jusqu’ici?

Il entendit alors une branche craquée derrière lui et Stiles se retourna.

« Allô? Si quelqu’un pouvait m’aider- »

Même s’il n’apercevait rien, il savait clairement que quelque chose se trouvait dans ces bois.

« Hey, si- »

À cet instant, un sentiment s’empara de lui et il se tut. Ce qui se trouvait devant lui n’était certainement pas là pour l’aider. Stiles se retourna et commença tranquillement à jogger avant de courir le plus rapidement possible vers ce qui était, il espérait, la sortie du bois. Il eu à peine quelques mètres de fait qu’il fonça droit dans quelqu’un.

« Woah- »

« Ouch! » cria Stiles avant de fixer son regard. « Derek- »

« Regarde où tu vas. »

« Je dois aller à l’école, j’ai un exam important- »

Il se tut en remarquant que le jeune homme le regardait bizarrement.

« On est samedi, Stiles. »

« Qu… quoi? On peut pas être samedi, on était mercredi hier. »

« Stiles- »

Il remarqua alors que le regard de Derek était concentré sur ses mains. Il baissa son regard pour apercevoir que son chandail, et ses mains, étaient tachés de sang. Le jeune homme sentit alors le monde autour de lui commencé à tourner, mais Derek le rattrapa avant qu’il ne s’écroule par terre.

« Allez, viens avec moi. »

Le reste du chemin fit flou. Stiles n’avait peut-être pas fait de crise de panique depuis longtemps, mais il était presque certain que c’était ce qu’il était en train de se passer.

Lorsque Derek l’emmena chez lui et lui montra la salle de bain où il pourrait se nettoyer, Stiles obéit par automatisme – son esprit était clairement ailleurs. La vu du sang lui rappela l’incident qui s’était produit chez lui et un haut le cœur le prit.

Comment pouvait-on être samedi? Cela ne faisait aucun sens. Il ne pouvait pas avoir dormi dans ces bois pendant 2 jours sans que personne ne se rendre compte de son absence – après tout, son père était le shérif, il l’aurait clairement retrouvé bien avant.

Après avoir lavé la plupart du sang, Stiles se dirigea vers la table, où Derek lui tendit un verre d’eau.

« Je t’offrirais bien autre chose, mais j’ai pas vraiment de quoi à manger. »

Stiles grimaça. « Je suis certain que si j’avale que que ce soit en ce moment, tu vas devoir le ramasser par terre. »

Le jeune homme s’assit et soupira avant de fermer un instant ses yeux.

« Ça fait presque un an que je n’t’ai pas vu. » dit Derek.

Stiles eu un pincement au cœur en entendant ces mots et il sourit faiblement.

« Ouais … »

Depuis que Derek était devenu fleuriste, Stiles se pointait dans son magasin une fois par an pour acheter les fleurs préférés de sa mère et aller les déposer sur sa tombe. Cela ferait presque 13 an qu’elle serait morte.

« Ton père n’est toujours pas au courant? »

« Non, s’il savait combien je m’ennuie de ma mère, il se sentirait sûrement coupable de ne pas m’en parler plus souvent. Ce n’est pas comme s’il l’a cachait de moi, après tout, il y a encore beaucoup de photos d’elles dans la maison, mais … »

À la mort de sa femme, le shérif avait préféré s’enfouir dans son travail. Bien sûr, il avait parlé avec Stiles, lui disant qu’il serait toujours là pour lui s’il avait des questions, mais il semblait tellement vouloir penser à autre chose, que Stiles n’avait pas eu le courage de le lui demander.

« Je peux te remmener chez toi ou tu peux rester ici si tu veux. Je dois être au magasin dans une demi heure, mais tu sembles vraiment fatigué- »

Stiles ne fit que hocher la tête. Il commençait à être épuisé de se faire dire qu’il ne semblait pas bien aller. « Je vais retourner chez moi, mon père doit s’inquiéter. »

« D’accord. »

Le chemin du retour se fit en silence, et dès qu’il arriva chez lui, il se dirigea vers son ordinateur pour regarder s’il y avait eu un accident ce matin. À son soulagement, il ne trouva rien… par contre, cela ne voulait pas dire qu’il n’avait pas tué quelqu’un.

Après tout, peut-être qu’il avait réussis à bien cacher le corps.

Il serra son poing, essayant de ne pas laisser couler les larmes qui s’étaient accumulées dans ses yeux.  
Il ne pouvait pas avoir tué quelqu’un, c’était impossible.

Si seulement il pouvait se remémorer ce qui s’était passé depuis ces trois derniers jours.

Tout ce qu’il voulait, c’était s’assurer que personne n’avait été blessé par sa faute. Il trouva son cellulaire dans son sac à dos et, tremblant, il composa le numéro de Scott.

« Hey, Stiles. »

« Hey… » Son cœur battait la chamaille, il était tellement nerveux. « Je… je voulais savoir, c’est stupide comme question, mais … on s’est vu hier? »

« … Oui, à l’école. Ça va, Stiles? »

« J’ai été à l’école pendant les deux derniers jours? »

« Oui, t’as même dit que t’avais parfaitement réussis ton exam. »

Le jeune homme soupira et déposa sa main sur sa tête.

« Ça va? »

« Oh, oui, ça va clairement bien. » Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure. « Laisse tomber, Scott. On se voit lundi. »

Et il raccrocha avant que son meilleur ami n’ait le temps de lui répondre. Au moins, il n’avait pas disparu pendant les deux derniers jours.

Pourquoi avait-il soudainement des blackouts?

Le jeep.

Stiles se leva rapidement avant de foncer vers la porte et de sortir dehors. S’il pouvait avoir des réponses, c’était clairement grâce au jeep, après tout, c’était dans celui-ci qu’il avait eu sa première perte de mémoire. Il ouvrit rapidement la porte et s’assit derrière le volant, regardant rapidement autour de lui.

Tout semblait intacte.

Il regarda sous les sièges, dans le coffre à gant, mais il ne trouva rien. Il soupira et referma la porte avant que son regard ne se pose sur la porte de la valise. Il sentit une sensation étrange lui passer à travers le corps, et tremblant, il tendit la main pour l’ouvrir.

À première vu, il n’y avait rien de travers, puis c’est là qu’il l’a vit. Une toute petite tache rouge sur l’intérieur de la porte.

Encore plus de sang.

*

Il ne pouvait plus ignorer que quelque chose de terrible était en train de lui arriver. Il avait vraiment envie d’en parler avec son père, Scott ou Lydia, mais il ne savait pas comment ceux-ci réagirait au fait qu’il avait pu potentiellement tué quelqu’un. Il était donc retourné dans sa chambre, prêt à faire des recherches, et c’est alors qu’il les avaient remarqués – les égratignures sur sa porte de garde-robe. Il se souvint alors d’avoir entendu un bruit étrange lorsqu’il avait été à table avec son père, comme si un animal voulait entrer. Il n’avait donc pas rêvé, il y avait vraiment eu quelque chose qui avait voulu se faufiler dans son garde-robe. Il remarqua que la porte de celle-ci était entre-ouverte et il fronça les sourcils. Il ne se souvenait pas de l’avoir laissé ainsi. Il vint pour l’ouvrir, lorsque son regard se posa un peu plus à droite, sur le mur. Il y avait un signe étrange, quelque chose qu’il n’avait jamais vu au par avant. Cela ressemblait à du chinois ou du japonais. Stiles traça les signes avec ses doigts, avant de prendre un morceau de papier pour le retranscrire.

« When is a door not a door? »

La phrase lui était venu en tête sans qu’il ne sache pourquoi et il soupira.

Il ne pourrait clairement pas trouvé de solution ici – sa chambre ne faisait que lui donner plus de questions que de réponses. Il espérait seulement que quelqu’un pourrait l’aider à la bibliothèque.

*

Il avait essayé à plusieurs reprises de retrouver le signe qui était écrit sur son mur, cherchant parmi les signes chinois, mais sans succès. Il commençait tout juste à regarder parmi les signes japonais lorsqu’une jeune fille d’environ son âge regarda par dessus son épaule.

« C’est rare de voir quelqu’un chercher le langage japonais, t’es un otaku? »

« Quoi? »

Il se retourna vers la jeune fille asiatique, elle avait un épingle avec son nom d’écrit, et il sut alors qu’elle s’appelait Kira et qu’elle devait travailler dans la bibliothèque. Stiles secoua la tête.

« Non, je fais des recherches pour un… projet, en histoire. »

« Sur? »

« Les mythes japonais… hm… »

Elle fixa ce qu’il y avait d’écrit sur son papier.

« Hoshi no Tama. » dit-t-elle.

Ses yeux s’agrandirent et il regarda à nouveau le mot écrit sur la feuille.

« Hoshi no quoi? » demanda-t-il.

Mais lorsqu’il se retourna à nouveau, il remarqua que Kira était déjà partie pour classer des livres. Il se demanda s’il devait lui demander plus d’informations, mais il se dit qu’il pourrait sûrement en apprendre plus en cherchant sur internet … Par contre, dès qu’il baissa le regard vers le clavier, les lettres étaient devenu illisible. Il resta figé un instant, se souvenant lorsque cela lui était arrivé lorsqu’il avait essayer d’étudier et Stiles se frotta les yeux un instant … mais le clavier était encore dans une langage qu’il ne comprenait pas. Il leva les yeux vers l’écran et il ne pouvait pas plus lire ce qui se trouvait devant lui. Il soupira et décida de rechercher Kira pour qu’elle lui explique ce que le signe signifiait. Il fit le tour de la bibliothèque pour la chercher et alla s’informer au comptoir, mais la jeune femme était déjà partie.

*

En entrant dans sa chambre, il s’assit devant son garde-robe pour observer les grafignes sur le mur. Hoshi no Tama … mais qu’est-ce que cela pouvait bien signifier?

C’est à ce moment que Stiles remarqua de nouveau que sa porte de garde-robe était entre-ouverte et il fronça les sourcils.

« When is a door not a door? »

« When it’s ajar. »

Un sentiment de peur le traversa alors qu’il ouvrit tranquillement la porte, et lorsqu’il vit finalement à l’intérieur, il ne pu s’empêcher de porter une main à sa bouche, figé, sentant encore plus fortement l’odeur nauséabonde qu’il avait perçu quelques jours plus tôt.

Sur le bord de la porte se trouvait le renard qu’il avait faillit frapper il y avait de cela une semaine. La pauvre bête était couché, sans vie, sur le côté, et … il y avait tellement de sang que cela prit quelques secondes avant que Stiles ne comprenne ce qu’il voyait devant lui.

Il manquait de la peau et de la chair au flanc de l’animal …

Et à ce moment, Stiles su que le sang qu’il avait vomit appartenait à l’animal. Un souvenir lui vint alors en tête.

Il se revit sur la route, arrêter le jeep et y en sortir pour s’approcher lentement du renard. Il avait prit l’animal et l’avait transporté jusqu’à sa valise où il l’avait frappé avec la barre de métal qui se trouvait dans sa valise. L’animal avait poussé un petit cri avant de s’effondrer. Stiles avait regardé autour de lui pour s’assurer que personne ne l’avait vu, puis il avait refermé la porte avant de se diriger vers l’école. Le soir, alors que son père dormait, il était retourné vers le jeep pour prendre l’animal avant de l’apporter à son garde-robe.

Et c’est à cet instant que …

La pensée fit tourné la tête de Stile et il dût s’adosser contre le mur et prendre plusieurs respiration pour se calmer. Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues, ils ne pouvaient pas croire qu’il avait fait une tel chose.

La seule pensée qui le consolait était le fait qu’il était maintenant presque certain qu’il n’avait tué personne. Il devait avoir simplement jouer dans les entrailles du renard avant de foncer dans Derek. Ou du moins, il l’espérait.

Dès que son père serait couché cette nuit, il mettrait l’animal dans un sac de poubelle et le jetterait au vidange.

Par contre, il ne pensait pas qu’il serait capable de faire partir la terrible odeur.

Elle allait à jamais le hanter.

*

Comme il avait découvert qu’il était à nouveau somnambule, Stiles décida immédiatement de ne pas dormir cette nuit. Il dit tout de même bonne nuit à son père et décida de lire le premier livre de la bibliothèque de sa mère sur lequel il tomba, ce qui s’avéra être une très mauvaise idée, il commença à s’endormir après seulement une vingtaine de page. Il brancha donc ses écouteurs dans son ordinateur et chercha la musique techno la plus intense qu’il pouvait trouver, avant de prendre une gorgée de café. (Il avait prit un red bull juste avant, mais le goût lui avait tellement donné envie de vomir, qu’il s’était dit que le café serait la meilleure solution. Il était descendit tranquillement en bas, heureux que la cafetière soit assez silencieuse. C’était certain que si son père le prenait à rester debout toute la nuit, il n’aurait qu’a dire que c’était pour un projet pour l’école, mais comme Stiles était souvent à son affaire et qu’il devait rarement prendre une nuit au complet pour étudier … cela aurait sembler suspect.) Il décida de chatter avec Scott, se disant que cela allait sûrement l’aider à rester éveillé, mais fit déçu en voyant que le jeune homme n’était pas en ligne. Il vint pour le texter et se rappela rapidement que son ami avait rendez-vous avec Allison ce soir.

_Lydia : Qu’est-ce que tu fais encore debout?_

Il sursauta au son de l’alerte du chat et sourit en voyant que Lydia lui avait écrit.

_Stiles : Y’est même pas encore onze heure. Lui répondit-il._

_Lydia : C’est quand même rare que tu te connectes à cet heure-là._

Ce qui était assez vrai.

_Stiles : J’essaye de passer une nuit blanche._

_Lydia : Pour?_

_Stiles : Être vraaaiment fatigué demain matin._

_Lydia : D’accord, je vais essayer aussi._

Stiles ne pu s’empêcher de se taper dans les mains. Passer une nuit debout semblait correct, sans plus, mais une nuit au complet à parler avec Lydia? Ça c’était beaucoup plus intéressant.

*

Le jeune homme grogna en se réveillant – il devait vraiment arrêter de s’endormir dans des chaises de bureau, c’était vraiment inconfortable. Il regarda autour de lui avant de chiffonner la feuille qui était resté collé sur sa joue. Son regard croisa son cadran, neuf heure trente-deux, et-

« Oh, nonnnn. »

Il était si convaincu qu’il n’allait pas s’endormir. Stiles soupira et c’est à ce moment qu’il remarqua son bras. Son cœur s’accéléra et la panique le prit.

Ce dernier était recouvert de terre et de sang. Son premier réflexe fit de se diriger vers le garde-robe – il soupira de soulagement en voyant qu’il n’y avait rien de suspect.

C’est alors qu’il sentit la douleur lui élancer le bras et il comprit soudainement que c’était sûrement son sang. Il releva tranquillement sa manche pour apercevoir une énorme égratignure qui avait laissé sa peau en lambeaux. Il grimaça. Il était sûrement tombé sur une roche ou quelque chose comme cela.

Un frappement à la porte le fit sursauter.

« Stiles? Tu es réveillé? » demanda son père.

« Oui, j-juste un instant! »

« Lydia est en bas. »

Fuck. « D’accord, j’arrive dans cinq minutes! »

Il se leva rapidement et s’enfargea dans la pile de linge qui se trouvait à ses pieds. Il prit le plus de kleenex qu’il pu pour recouvrir la blessure sur son bras et s’essuyer les mains, mais ces dernières étaient tachées. Il prit alors une paire de gants et les enfila avant de se changer rapidement – ses vêtements aussi étaient remplis de sang et de boue.

Il sortie finalement de la chambre et se dirigea vers l’entrée.

« Hey, Lydia. »

Elle le regarda un instant avant de froncer les sourcils en souriant. « Hey, Stiles. T’as décidé de célébrer noël plus tôt cette année? »

Le jeune homme regarda rapidement son apparence et soupira. Non seulement il avait enfilé les gants, mais il avait aussi mit la première chose qu’il avait trouvé – un ensemble de noël qu’une de ses tantes lui avait offert un année.

« Ouepp, exactement. C’est la première pensée qui m’est venu en me levant. »

Lydia l’ignora. « Je voulais seulement si tout … allait bien depuis hier? »

« Hier? »

« Je parle du message que tu m’as laissé sur mon cellulaire après que tu aies cessé de me répondre. »

Elle lui tendit son téléphone et Stiles le porta à son oreille, tremblant.

« Écoute-moi bien…la prochaine fois, ce ne sera pas un renard que je laisserai dans ton garde-robe. »

Un frisson d’effroi lui parcouru le corps et il dût faire tout son possible pour ne pas laisser entrevoir la peur dans ses yeux.

C’était un message de celui qui l’avait possédé – celui qui était en train de le posséder.

« Il y en a un deuxième. »

Le message suivant ne sonnait rien comme de l’anglais – en fait, Stiles était même certain que c’était du japonais, mais il n’avait aucune idée de ce qu’il disait.

Il rit, essayant du mieux qu’il pouvait pour que cela ne paraisse pas faux.

« Maintenant on sait ce que ça me fait trop de caféine. »

« De quel renard est-ce que tu parles? »

« Aucune idée, je devais être semi-endormis en train de lire quelque chose… désolé. »

« La prochaine fois essaye de laisser un message plus cohérent. »

Elle posa une dernière fois son regard sur lui, comme pour s’assurer qu’il allait vraiment bien, puis elle partie. Stiles soupira et ferma la porte derrière lui. Il savait qu’il n’allait rien trouver dans son garde-robe, peu importe ce qu’il lui arrivait en ce moment, il n’y avait pas de motif exacte.

Il y alla tout de même pour trouver celui-ci comme il l’avait deviné, vide.

Il devait faire quelque chose et vite avant que cela ne tourne en véritable cauchemar. Il s’assit devant son ordi et fit surpris en voyant que sa webcam était allumé. Il l’éteignit et ouvrit le dossier y contenant les vidéos enregistrés.

Peut-être qu’il saurait réellement comment il avait passé sa soirée d’hier.

Il clicka sur le premier vidéo et attendit un instant alors que sa chambre paraissait vide. Puis son reflet apparu alors sur le mur et il se vit finalement s’asseoir sur la même chaise où il se tenait à ce moment.

Son corps se figea alors que son cerveau essayait de comprendre ce qu’il voyait se dérouler sous ses yeux.

Son corps semblait bougé inhumainement, comme s’il était réellement possédé et non somnambule, et ses yeux étaient d’un blanc opaque. Par contre, ce qu’il remarqua en premier était tout le sang et le gore qui semblaient recouvrir sa bouche et son chandail. Il ferma alors rapidement le vidéo, comprenant que ce dernier avait été filmé lorsqu’il avait dévoré le renard.

Il se rendit à peine au toilette pour vomir tout le café qu’il avait prit la veille.

*

Stiles regarda la pile de vaisselles que son père lui avait demandé de faire avant qu’il ne parte travailler et il soupira. Il avait tellement été préoccupé par ce qui le possédait qu’il n’avait pas eu le temps de pensée à faire autre chose comme ses devoirs, sans compter la vaisselle. Tout ce dont à quoi il pensait en ce moment, c’est qu’au lieu de laver les assiettes sales, il pourrait être en train de trouver une solution pour tuer peu importe ce qu’il avait en lui. Le jeune homme rempli tout de même le lavabo d’eau chaude et de savon et commença lentement à laver les assiettes une après les autres, perdu dans ses pensées.

Il se rendit alors compte que cela le relaxait de faire autre chose. Avant ce qu’il le relaxait le plus était lorsqu’il faisait des recherches pour son père, ça l’énervait tout de même d’essayer de trouver une réponse, mais en même temps il aimait tellement cela qu’il ne pouvait que se sentir accomplie et relaxé après qu’ils aient trouvé une solution. Il avait grandit en pensant qu’il suivrait les pas de son père, maintenant … il n’était plus sur de rien. Ses notes avaient gravement baissées, il ne trouvait plus la force de faire rien d’autre que de tuer son ennemie, et comme il refusait de dormir la plupart du temps, ni de rien mangé…

Le jeune homme déposa à nouveau l’assiette et accota ses coude contre le comptoir avant de déposer sa tête entre ses mains et de fermer les yeux pendant un instant, se fichant si ses cheveux se retrouvaient couvert de savon. Il devait être plus intelligent à propos de cela. Peut-être que s’il faisait des siestes ici et là, il n’aurait pas le temps de se blesser, ni de blesser quelqu’un d’autre et il pourrait dormir … Il pourrait toujours essayer de remonter ses notes dans quelques mois, les résultats qui comptaient vraiment pour son entré à l’université n’était pas pour tout de suite … Il faudrait qu’il travaille fort, mais il y arriverait sûrement. Mais pour ce qui était de manger… cela ne l’aidait vraiment pas à garder des forces, mais il ne pouvait rien y faire, étant trop traumatisé par ce qui s’était passé. Un jour, ça lui passerait (ou du moins, il espérait.) Il ouvrit les yeux et prit une grande respiration avant de continuer la vaisselle, se sentent un peu mieux.

Lorsqu’il eu finalement terminé, il marcha lourdement jusqu’au salon (le seul endroit où il réussit à se rendre, sa chambre semblait tellement loin), et se laissa tomber sur le divan. Il avait seulement besoin de fermer ses yeux pendant quelques minutes. Pour la première fois depuis des semaines, il dormit paisiblement.

Le jeune homme se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, désorienté. Il regarda autour de lui pour se rendre compte qu’il faisait beaucoup plus noir et qu’une couverte avait été déposé sur ses épaules. Il leva les yeux et se releva subitement. Il avait dormis huit heures de temps? Sans faire aucun cauchemars?

« Woah. »

« Ça va? »

« WOAH! » sursauta-t-il, avant de mettre une main sur son cœur qui débattait. « Je pensais que j’étais encore seul. » dit-t-il en regardant son père.

Ce dernier ne sourit pas, mais s’assit à côté de son fils avant de lui tendre son souper.

« Je n’ai pas voulu te réveiller, donc je t’ai gardé ceci. »

« Merci. »

Stiles déposa l’assiette sur la table du salon.

« Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe en ce moment, Stiles, mais… j’ai remarqué que tu ne mangeait presque rien. »

Stiles grimaça et prit un morceau du poulet qui se trouvait dans son assiette avant de déglutir. Il le mit dans sa bouche et le mastiqua pendant ce qui lui paru des heures avant de finalement l’avaler.

« Est-ce que tu es anorexique? »

Stiles s’étouffa sur le deuxième morceau qu’il prit et avala une gorgée d’eau avant de secouer la tête.  
« Définitivement pas. »

« Stressé? »

Il soupira et regarda ailleurs. « … Peut-être. »

Il n’avait seulement envie de le dire clairement : soit qu’il était réellement possédé par une force surnaturel non-identifié ou bien … il commençait à avoir des signes de double personnalité. Au lieu de dire quoi que ce soit, il mastiqua tranquillement sur un morceau de brocoli.

« C’est juste … l’école. » mentit-il (ou du moins, ce n’était presque plus un mensonge en ce moment).

« Oui, un de tes professeurs m’a appelé, elle voudrait me rencontré, Stiles, si- »

« J’ai juste de la difficulté en ce moment, je vais me reprendre, inquiète toi pas, je vais bien. Merci pour le dîner. »

Il se leva avant d’aller porter son assiette et son verre dans le lavabo et se dirigea ensuite vers sa chambre. Il allait bien? C’était définitivement l’un des pires mensonges qu’il avait dit jusqu’à présent. Au moins, le fait d’avoir dormi aussi longtemps lui avait redonné un peu d’énergie. Il devait faire le plus de recherches qu’il pouvait ce soir. Il trouverait la cause de sa souffrance et il ferait tout pour s’en débarrasser, même si cela prendrait du temps. Tout ce qu’il avait à faire, c’était prier que rien de grave n’arriverait bientôt, non?

*

Le jeune homme sentit son estomac grogner et il arrêta de marcher avant de poser une main sur son ventre. Il ne se souvenait plus de la dernière fois où il avait avalé quoi que ce soit à part les quelques bouchées du souper de son père l’autre fois. À chaque fois qu’il venait pour manger, son appétit était automatiquement coupée par la pensée du renard qui semblait coincé entre ses dents (il avait dû se les brosser mille fois depuis qu’il avait vu le vidéo, mais il ne pouvait chasser le goût dégouttant comme si quelque chose était mort dans sa bouche.).

Heureusement, il avait dût bien nettoyé la salle de bain et son garde-robe (il avait même jeté ses vêtements tachées de sang), parce que son père ne lui avait posé aucune question à propos de cela. Stiles s’assit à côté de son meilleur ami et se tourna aussitôt vers lui.

« Est-ce que je peux venir souper chez toi ce soir? »

« Hm… ouais, je- »

« Ta mère va être la? »

Scott ne pu s’empêcher de rire. « T’as pas assez de repas fait maison c’est temps-ci? »

Stiles se ressaisit. « Ouais, c’est ça… »

« Ta manqué de le dernier match de Lacrosse. »

« Oh, désolé, je me sentais… » Il grimaça.

Scott vint pour lui répondre lorsqu’une femme inconnu entra dans la salle de classe. Elle écrivit son nom au tableau.

« Bonjour, je suis mademoiselle Morrell, votre remplaçante en français pour le reste de l’année. Je ne sais pas ce que vous avez appris avec votre dernier enseignant, mais je peux vous garantir que vous n’allez pas ressortir de cette classe avec un A sans rien savoir. »

Elle posa son regard sur Stiles et le jeune homme regarda autour de lui pour s’assurer qu’elle le fixait bien lui et pas quelqu’un d’autre, mais au même moment elle reporta son regard sur le tableau.

Peut-être qu’il était vraiment rendu trop paranoïaque.

*

« Est-ce que t’as entendu? Danny s’est retrouvé à l’hôpital parce que quelque chose l’aurait attaquée hier. Il avait pleins d’ecchymoses et un de ses bras était ouvert, il s’est même cassé une jambe. »

« Woah, qu’est-ce qui l’a attaqué? »

« Personne ne le sait encore, il a été retrouvé dans les bois inconscient. »

Assis dans les vestiaire, Stiles commença à trembler et à haleter, sachant qu’il ne pourrait arrêter la crise de panique qui commençait à l’envahir.

Peut-être qu’il n’avait aucun souvenirs de ce qui s’était passé la nuit d’avant, mais il savait très bien qu’il avait un lien avec l’attaque de Danny. Il se leva rapidement et quitta le vestiaire – sûrement que le reste des vidéos enregistrées sur son ordinateur pourrait lui donner une réponse à ce qui était arriver au jeune gardien de but.

Manquer une autre pratique de Lacrosse ne changerait rien, de toute façon, le coach le gardait toujours assit sur le banc pendant les matchs.

Il devrait trouver une meilleure excuse pour Scott.

Peut-être que la vérité serait la seule solution.

*

« Stiles, je pensais que t’aimais pas le ketchup. »

« Hein? »

Le jeune homme releva la tête pour croiser le regard de Melissa qui le regardait, inquiète. Il regarda alors son assiette et remarqua qu’il l’avait noyé de ketchup – et qu’il avait aussi commencé à la manger. Pourtant, il ne se souvenait pas d’avoir prit la bouteille de ketchup.

« Pourtant j’ai toujours aimé ça. » Il prit une bouchée pour prouvé son point et eu la pire des misères a ne pas recracher sa bouchée.

« … D’accord. »

Même s’il était arriver chez lui plus tôt, il n’avait malheureusement pas pu avoir accès à son ordinateur. Son père l’avait tout de suite appelé dans la cuisine pour qu’il l’aide à résoudre un cas sur lequel il avait de la difficulté. Stiles avait presque refusé, lorsqu’il vit que son père semblait vraiment frustré par le cas. Puis peut-être que cela lui éclaircirait les pensées de penser à autre chose qu’à ce qui lui arrivait dernièrement.

Il avait alors travailler (sans succès, malheureusement) jusqu’à six heures lorsque Scott l’avait appelé pour lui demander quand il pensait s’en venir.

Et tout ce ketchup était tellement rouge …

« Alors, Stiles. » Scott le regarda avec des gros yeux avant de faire un hochement de tête vers sa mère et Stiles se racla la gorge.

« Qu’est-ce que vous avez? » demanda Melissa.

« J’aimerais bien le savoir. » répondit son fils.

« Mon… mon père travaille sur… un cas qu’il a de la difficulté à résoudre et … le suspect principal semble avoir une … double personnalité, je pense. » Il posa alors son regard sur Melissa. « Et je me disais que peut-être je pourrais te poser une question ou deux pour … aider mon père. »

Son excuse ne semblait vraiment pas tenir debout, mais Melissa hocha quand même de la tête, prête à répondre aux questions de Stiles. Scott le regardait encore suspicieusement.

« Est-ce que tu sais ses symptômes? » demanda-t-elle.

« Paranoïa, hallucinations, insomnie, manque d’appétit… »

« Est-ce qu’il est parfois incohérent dans ses propos? »

Stiles acquiesça en repensant à la phrase en japonais.

« Eh bien, je ne peux pas diagnostiquer quelqu’un sans le voir, mais je dirais que le suspect semble être schizophrène. »

Le jeune homme déposa sa fourchette pour prendre son verre d’eau et cacher l’expression qui s’était dessiné sur son visage.

Et si tout ce qui lui arrivait était simplement dans sa tête?

*

Comme le jeep avait catégoriquement refusé de marcher, le jeune homme avait dû se rendre chez Scott à pied. Son ami lui avait suggéré de l’accompagner, mais après ce que Stiles venait d’apprendre, il préférait être seul. Peut-être que le seul moyen de combattre ce qu’il lui arrivait serait d’aller dans un hôpital…

Il déglutit et secoua la tête. Il avait vraiment l’impression qu’une force majeur était à l’œuvre ici, les voix qu’il entendait était beaucoup trop claires, et puis avec tout ce qu’il avait fait … peut-être qu’il n’avait jamais vu quelque chose de surnaturel se manifester avant, mais en ce moment, ça semblait tellement être le cas qu’il aurait mit la main au feu qu’il était réellement possédé par une entité inhumaine.

Il tourna un coin de rue lorsque son cœur cessa de battre pendant un instant. De l’autre côté de la rue se tenait un building et sur ce dernier ce trouvait le premier signe qui était gravé sur son mur … Il pourrait sûrement enfin savoir ce que cela signifiait.

Le jeune homme couru jusqu’au bâtiment et dû arrêter quelques secondes pour reprendre son souffle avant d’essayer d’ouvrir la porte – celle-ci était barrer. Il soupira et regarda l’horaire. Il reviendrait demain. C’était peut-être sa seule indice qui lui prouverait qu’il n’était pas fou, et il avait vraiment besoin de s’y accrocher pour le moment.

Il rentra chez lui et se dirigea directement vers sa chambre.

Sa main tremblait horriblement alors qu’il déposa sa souris sur les autres vidéos de sa webcam. Il ne savait pas exactement s’il avait filmé ce qui s’était passé avec Danny, mais si c’était le cas … Sa conscience lui disait de se rendre à la police, que tout cela était de sa faute, mais en même temps, s’il y avait une minime chance que ce ne soit pas lui, il ne pourrait jamais prouver son innocence après…

Tout semblait tellement plus simple avec les cas de son père, c’était soit blanc ou noir, et en ce moment … en ce moment, il était carrément dans la zone grise. (Ou rouge. Il y avait toujours beaucoup trop de sang.)

Il avança les vidéos du renard et attendit patiemment que les cinq autres vidéos jouent. Les deux premiers ne montraient absolument rien. Dans le deuxième, Stiles pouvait aussi voir qu’il n’était pas lui-même (encore avec les yeux blanc, sûrement que ses pupilles avaient virées dans leur orbite), mais il ne faisait que faire le tour de la pièce, à la recherche de quelque chose.

Instinctivement, Stiles avait prit le pendentif de sa mère entre ses doigts, pour essayer d’y trouver du confort.

Dans l’avant-dernier vidéo, il se vit, assit devant la caméra en train de parler en japonais. Il fit rapidement une copie de la piste audio et l’enregistra.

Le dernier était le pire. Il avait son bras en sang et il souriait machiavéliquement et son regard était si… vide.

« Je l’ai fait… je l’ai tué. »

Puis il se mit à rire, un rire qui glaça le sang de Stiles. Il ne reconnaissait même pas sa propre voix. Mais il vit clairement ce qu’il tenait dans sa main droite. Le casque de Lacrosse qui appartenait à Danny, ce dernier avait écrit son nom à l’intérieur pour être certain de ne pas se le faire voler.

Il ferma le vidéo et pleura à chaudes larmes.

*

« Stilinski, j’aimerais te voir après la classe s’il-te-plaît. »

C’était normal que ses notes avaient baissés avec tout ce qui se passait. Lorsqu’il était arrivé ce matin, il avait passé tellement proche de tout avouer à Scott, après tout, c’était son meilleur ami, il pourrait lui faire confiance, non? Mais au moment même, il se dit que si la situation était inversé, il emmènerait Scott directement dans un hôpital. Il essaya donc de paraître le plus normal pendant sa journée. Danny était encore dans un comas profond, donc pour l’instant, il n’avait aucune crainte que ce dernier avoue ce que Stiles – ou du moins l’entité, comme il avait commencé à l’appeler – avait fait.

Donc il ne fut pas surpris lorsque madame Morrell le fit s’asseoir devant elle à son bureau.

« Stilinski- »

« Tout le monde m’appelle Stiles. »

« D’accord, Stiles, est-ce que tout va bien c’est temps-ci? »

Il fixa son bureau. « Ouais, je suis juste un peu fatigué. »

« Il n’y a rien de marquant qui t’aies arrivé dernièrement? »

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils. « Comme? »

« Quelqu’un de proche qui est mort- »

Stiles secoua rapidement la tête. « N-non. »

« D’accord… »

Il soupira. « Désolé, j’ai des devoirs à faire. »

« Attends! » Le jeune homme réajusta son sac à dos sur son épaule et regarda enfin sa nouvelle professeure. « Si jamais tu as besoin de parlé… de quoi que ce soit… tu peux venir me voir. »

« D’accord. »

« Et je veux dire quoi que ce soit. »

Stiles fronça les sourcils avant de sortir de la salle de classe. « Ça c’était bizarre. »

Il se dirigea vers la cafétéria et lorsqu’il vit Lydia assise seule à une table, il resta planté là pendant un moment. Il n’avait vraiment pas envie de parler à qui que ce soit, peut-être que s’il rebroussait rapidement chemin…

« Hey, Stiles. »

Trop tard. Il se dirigea vers la table et s’assit devant son amie, essayant de lui sourire. Elle fit une grimace.

« Qu’est-ce qu’il y a? »

Il soupira. « Oh rien, je … la nouvelle prof de français? Elle est louche. Et quand je dis louche, je veux dire qu’elle pose beaucoup trop de questions personnels et… »

« Peut-être qu’elle est inquiète pour toi. »

Il haussa des épaules. « Je comprends pas pourquoi. »

« Hmmm. Tes notes ont baissés, non? » Stiles cligna des yeux, ne semblant pas comprendre comment elle était au courant d’une telle chose. « J’ai croisé ton père et il m’en a parlé. »

« Oh… ouais. »

C’était la première fois de sa vie qu’il se foutait complètement de ses notes.

« Mais tu étudies? »

« Tous les jours. » C’était un mensonge, mais qu’est-ce qu’il pourrait bien répondre? Oh, non, je suis trop occupé à littéralement chasser un démon de ma tête.

« Okay, peut-être que tu ne sais seulement … plus comment étudier. On va se faire une session d’étude, toi et moi, ce soir, au café sur Parkstreet. »

Ce soir, il devait aller chercher le building qui comprenait le kanji inscrit sur son mur, mais il aurait sûrement le temps pour les deux…

« Après souper. » dit-il.

Elle sourit. « Je te promets que tu vas remonter tes notes avec moi. »

Si seulement elle savait comment il était plus troublé par autre chose que l’école.

*

Dès que la cloche annonçant la fin des cours avait sonné, Stiles avait dit précipitamment au revoir à Scott avant de foncer droit vers le jeep. Ce dernier avait miraculeusement voulu marcher ce matin et Stiles en avait donc profité. Le building fermait à exactement cinq heure et il était maintenant quatre heure, il aurait grandement le temps de s’y rendre, mais il préférait ne pas prendre de chance.

Il accéléra donc jusqu’à sa destination… et sacra lorsque le député lui signala de se ranger sur le côté.

« Parrish, je suis vraiment désolé, je n’ai vraiment pas le temps, mais je promet de ne plus jamais conduire aussi rapidement. JAMAIS. »

Il était tellement désespéré de se rendre là-bas et sa radio indiquait déjà quatre heure et quart.

« Désolé, Stiles, je vais quand même devoir te donner une amende. »

Stiles accota sa tête contre le volant et soupira. « D’accord, n’importe quoi, j’ai un rendez-vous vraiment, mais vraiment important. »

« Oui, ça fait trois fois que tu dis ‘vraiment’, je pense que j’ai compris. Je reviens. »

Lorsque Parrish revint, Stiles eu dû mal à conduire prudemment jusqu’au bâtiment. Il était et demi. Il débarqua rapidement de la voiture et ouvrit la porte avant de se diriger vers le comptoir principal.

« Hoshi inc, comment puis-je vous aider? »

« Parlez-vous japonais? »

« Je… oui. Pourquoi? »

Il sortie rapidement le papier et son cellulaire.

« Est-ce que vous pourriez me traduire ceci? »

La jeune femme derrière le comptoir le regarda étrangement.

« S’il vous plaît, je voudrais seulement savoir… »

« D’accord. Hm, ici, c’est écrit Hoshi no Tama. Ça veut dire : balle d’étoile. »

« … okay. »

« C’est associé avec les kitsunes dans le folklore japonais. »

« Les kitsunes? »

« Un esprit surnaturel qui prend la forme d’un renard. »

Elle prit son papier et écrivit kitsune dessus, en romaji pour qu’il puisse l’écrire, en hiragana, puis finalement en kanji.

« Oh, d’accord merci. Et pour ceci… »

Il fit play sur son cellulaire et attendit, le cœur débattant, que le message ait fini de jouer. Il avait tellement peur de dire quelque chose de trop étrange et que la femme appelle la police, mais elle ne fit que rire.

« Qu’est-ce qu’il y a de drôle? » demanda Stiles, incrédule.

« Eh bien, ça ne fait que répété : Je vais te manger, je vais te manger, désolé, ce n’est peut-être pas si drôle. »

Stiles se sentit blanchir. « O-okay. Merci beaucoup, vous m’avez beaucoup aidé. »

« Au plaisir de vous revoir. »

Stiles avait l’impression qu’il ne vivrait pas assez longtemps pour avoir la chance de revenir à Hoshi inc.

*

Lydia regarda le chandail qui se trouvait sur le support, ce disant qu’il irait parfaitement avec la jupe qu’elle avait acheté quelques jours plus tôt, mais elle le déposa de nouveau à sa place, ne sachant même pas pourquoi elle était ici en ce moment.

« Ça va? » demanda Allison.

« Ouais… »

« Essaye d’être plus convaincante? »

Lydia se retourna vers son amie. « C’est seulement que… tu ne trouves pas que Stiles agit bizarrement c’est dernier temps? »

« Est-ce que ça l’arrive parfois que Stiles n’agisse pas bizarrement? »

Lydia roula ses yeux. « Je veux dire qu’il ne semble pas lui-même, il semble… préoccupé… »

« Est-ce que tu as essayé de lui parler? » lui suggéra son amie.

« Non, je me disais qu’il parlerait peut-être à Scott si quelque chose le tracassait autant. »

« Peut-être. Ou peut-être qu’il attend que quelqu’un vienne lui parler. » dit Allison.

Lydia secoua la tête avant de sourire. « T’as raison. Je vais essayer de faire quelque chose ce soir. »

« Alors, achète ce chandail. » dit-t-elle en le prenant pour Lydia. « Comme ça tu auras quelque chose de vraiment beau à porter. »

Lydia grimaça, mais le prit tout de même, après tout, c’est vrai qu’elle allait vraiment bien le porter. Elle avait été heureuse de trouver Allison lorsque celle-ci avait emménagé, oh ce n’est pas qu’elle n’avait pas beaucoup d’amis, elle en avait une tonne, mais elle n’avait aucune amie avec qui elle pouvait passer son temps à parler de tout et de rien, magasiner, mais aussi quelqu’un de proche en qui elle pouvait se confier. Elle avait toujours été plus proche de Stiles depuis qu’elle avait été plus petite, et même si ceux-ci étaient loin de s’être perdu de vu pendant toute ces années, c’était vrai qu’elle n’était plus aussi proche de lui que lorsqu’elle avait six ans, ce qui était tout à fait normal. Ils avaient tout les deux vieillit après tout.

Mais elle aurait tout de même pensé que Stiles aurait pu venir la voir s’il avait un problème. Elle soupira, espérant que ce n’était rien de grave. Elle se souvint encore lorsqu’il était venu la voir alors que les deux étaient seulement au primaire. Il voulait absolument la dessiner, et il ne voulait pas que ça soit quelqu’un d’autre dans la classe. Même si elle ne savait pas encore ce qu’était cette émotion, Lydia s’était sentit flatté que quelqu’un lui porte de l’attention, et sans s’en rendre compte, elle avait commencer à passer toute ses journées avec Stiles, Scott, et parfois Derek, le voisin un peu plus âgé de Stiles. Elle se souvenait encore lorsque ce dernier avait eu son premier vélo et comment Scott et Stiles avaient été jaloux – Lydia n’avait pas osé leur dire que cela faisait plus d’un an que son père lui en avait acheté un, mais qu’elle était encore trop peureuse pour le prendre.

*

« Je n’ai aucune idée pourquoi tu fais ça. » dit Lydia alors que Stiles s’assit devant lui.

Le jeune homme n’avait jamais prit autant de caféine que dans les dernières semaines, et il commençait à y prendre goût. Par contre, il avait plus peur de devenir accro qu’autre chose (mais être accro au café était beaucoup mieux que d’être somnambule et de pouvoir potentiellement tuer quelqu’un).

« Pourquoi je fais quoi? »

Il prit un gorgée et grimaça, le café était beaucoup trop amer, et beaucoup trop chaud.

« Nous cacher que tu ne vas clairement pas bien. »

Stiles s’étouffa sur sa deuxième gorgée de café. « De quoi est-ce que tu parles? »

Elle lui sourit, mais son sourire n’atteignit pas ses yeux. « Ne fait pas l’innocent. Tu manques clairement de sommeil, je suis presque certaine que tu as perdu du poids et … tu sembles tellement distant. »

« Wow, je ne savais pas que tu m’observais autant. »

« Stiles! C’est sérieux ce que je dis. »

Il hocha de la tête. « C’est rien, juste de la fatigue, ça va aller mieux après les exams. »

Elle le fixa, ne semblant vraiment pas le croire.

« Allez, on est mieux d’étudier, sinon mon père va clairement me mettre à la porte pour avoir couler mes examens. »

« Comme s’il ferait une chose pareille. »

Stiles lui sourit et l’atmosphère sembla un peu se détendre.

*

La première chose qu’il fit en arrivant (en fait, c’était tout ce qu’il semblait faire lorsqu’il était chez lui, ce n’était pas un hasard que ses notes avaient autant baissés), c’était de rechercher sur les dernières informations qu’il avait reçu de la dame à la compagnie. Il clicka sur le premier article qu’il trouva avant de le scanner rapidement. Avec la description qu’il y avait, la créature pouvait bien être ce qu’il le possédait, sauf qu’il n’était écrit en nul part que cet être était mauvais. C’est alors qu’il trouva les classification : les zenkos : les bienveillants, ainsi que les yako : les malicieux.

Nogitsune.

En lisant ce mot, Stiles ne pu s’empêcher de frissonner. Il se rendit alors compte qu’il avait déjà entendu ce nom, lorsqu’il était beaucoup plus jeune…

Nogitsune.

Tu m’as sauvé la vie.

Attention, Stiles!

Les pensées s’embrouillèrent dans son esprit et il ferma les yeux pour essayer de se concentrer. Par contre, au même instant, il entendit clairement la voix du Nogitsune dans sa tête.

« Jouons à un jeux. »

Et de nouveau ce rire maléfique.

À ce moment, Stiles se retrouva dans une pièce étrange, qui semblait ne plus finir. Il se retourna et, prit d’effrois, se rendit compte qu’il était de nouveau dans la salle du musée dans laquelle il avait été enfermé pendant la sortie de l’école. Par contre, celle-ci semblait difforme, et cela donna un peu le vertige au jeune homme.

« C’est comme jouer au chat et à la souris. »

Toute les lumières s’éteignirent, sauf pour une lueur à une centaine de pas de Stiles. Il sentit quelque chose le frôler et il ne pu s’empêcher de trembler. Il ne faisait que revoir les vidéos sur son ordinateur.

« Devine qui est le chat. »

Sans savoir pourquoi, il commença à courir. Il n’avait beau ne rien voir, tout ce qu’il voulait s’était sortir de cet endroit et s’éloigner le plus loin possible du Nogitsune. Par contre, il avait beau courir le plus rapidement qu’il pouvait, la lueur ne semblait toujours pas s’éloigner.

Il sentit quelque chose de doux lui enlacer la cheville gauche.

« Je. t’ai. eu. Si tu peux répondre correctement à trois énigmes, je vais te laisser partir… »

La sueur perlait sur son front et il se rendit compte que le seul son qu’il pouvait percevoir était sa propre respiration. Pourtant, il savait qu’il n’était pas seul.

« I was carried into a dark room, and set on fire. I wept, and then my head was cut off. What am I? »

Quelque chose qui brûle, qui coule et qui a ensuite la tête coupé.

Stiles fronça les sourcils, essayant de se concentrer. Puis son regard se posa sur la lueur en face de lui.

« Une chandelle. »

« It’s right behind you, and creeps on the ground. It follows you home, but does not make a sound. Careful when you turn around. »

Qu’est-ce qu’il le suivait constamment?

« Celle-ci est facile, » répondit-t-il. « Une ombre. »

Un petit rire se fit entendre. « On va rendre cela plus difficile alors… The more you have it, the less you see. What is it? »

Stiles ferma ses yeux. Il ne voyait plus rien. Mais qu’est-ce qu’il avait de plus?

La peur.

Non, il ne devait pas penser à cela.

La peur.

Il laissa échappé un petit gémissement et secoua la tête. Non, il n’avait pas peur. Le Nogitsune ne pouvait pas le blesser.

« C’est ce que tu crois. »

Un cri strident sortie alors de la bouche du jeune homme alors qu’il sentit comme si quelqu’un creusait littéralement dans sa tête. La porte de sa chambre s’ouvrit soudainement.

« Stiles! »

Son père couru jusqu’au lit du jeune homme avant de le secouer doucement pour le réveiller. « Réveille-toi! »

Pendant un instant, les paupières de Stiles s’ouvrirent pour laisser entrevoir le blanc de ses yeux, puis il recommença à respirer normalement, comme s’il venait de tomber dans un sommeil profond. Le shérif posa une main sur son front pour s’assurer qu’il n’avait pas de fièvre, et après l’avoir observer quelques instants, il soupira et déposa le corps de son fils dans le lit.

Il semblait s’être à nouveau endormi paisiblement.

*

Stiles se souvenait lorsque sa chambre était sa pièce préféré. Il avait eu cette chambre depuis qu’il était petit et même si sa mère était morte lorsqu’il était encore jeune, il avait encore des souvenirs d’elle lorsque Claudia venait le border, ou lorsqu’il était somnambule et qu’il faisait un cauchemar et qu’elle venait le réveiller. Il se souvenait aussi de la seule fois où son père l’avait chicané. C’était un peu après la mort de Claudia et Stiles comprenait maintenant que ce devait être la tristesse et la fatigue qu’il l’avait prit et que le shérif devait avoir regretté d’avoir crié autant après son fils. Par contre, tout ce que Stiles se souvenait de cette chicane était le fait qu’il avait eu réellement peur de son père. Il ne lui avait jamais dit vu qu’ils n’en avaient jamais reparlé (il avait quand même été voir Stiles par après pour s’excuser et lui promettre qu’il ne lui crierait plus jamais après comme cela et qu’il avait eu tord). Il avait eu vraiment peur à ce moment que son père le frappe. Même s’il était le shérif, il était loin d’être quelqu’un de violent. Stiles ne se souvenait d’aucun autre moment dans sa vie où son père s’était fâché à ce point après lui.

À ce moment exacte, par exemple, alors que son père l’avait chicané parce qu’il avait oublié de ramasser ses jouets, Stiles avait couru pour s’enfermer dans sa chambre, se cachant sous ses couvertures en pleurant, se sentent plus en sécurité dans sa chambre. C’était ce que cette pièce représentait pour le jeune homme : la sécurité. C’était là qu’il s’était réfugié pendant les premières années après la mort de sa mère, ne voulant voir que Scott et Lydia, sans avoir réellement d’autre amis. Il s’était refermé sur lui et même si son père pensait que c’était parce que dès un très jeune âge, il avait été attiré par l’école et qu’il aimait étudier (c’était vrai qu’il aimait quand même étudier, mais ce n’était pas la raison pourquoi il s’était enfouis dans ses devoirs alors que tout les enfants de son âge préférait sortir dehors et jouer au basketball.) Il s’était tout de même amélioré pendant les années, Scott et Lydia l’avaient vraiment aidé à se sortir de cet état, même si cela ne l’avait jamais quitté, encore aujourd’hui, il aimait s’enfermer dans sa chambre pour jouer à des jeux vidéos ou bien écouter de la musique.

Maintenant, sa chambre était synonyme de terreur. Depuis qu’il avait découvert le renard dans sa chambre et qu’il avait toute ses hallucinations, à chaque fois qu’il mettait un pas dans la pièce, il ne pouvait penser à autre chose. Surtout au sang qu’il avait sur les mains, même après s’être lavé des milliers de fois, il avait l’impression que celles-ci étaient encore tâchés et que le sang ne partirait jamais. Il avait donc commencé à se faufilé en pleins milieu de la nuit alors que son père dormait, pour aller se reposer dans le jeep. Ce dernier était peut-être moins confortable que son lit, mais il réussissait tout de même à s’endormir après environ une heure – quelque chose qu’il était incapable de faire dans sa chambre. Déjà qu’il ne dormait pas beaucoup comme il avait toujours peur de se faire possédé à ce moment, ou bien d’avoir des cauchemars … Il ne pouvait pas faire marcher le chauffage toute la nuit, donc il avait prit soin de garder un manteau, une couverte et un oreiller dans sa valise – au même endroit où le renard mort s’était retrouvé il y avait quelques semaines.

Le jeune homme avait l’impression que des années avaient passé depuis cet incident, il ne pouvait croire tout ce qu’il lui était arrivé depuis. C’est vrai qu’il avait toujours rêvé que quelque chose d’extraordinaire lui arrive pour le sortir de sa routine, mais c’était loin d’être ce à quoi il avait pensé… il ferait tout pour redevenir la personne qu’il était avant. Cela n’arriverait malheureusement jamais.

Depuis le Nogitsune, il savait qu’il ne pourrait plus jamais être comment avant – peut-être que personne ne l’avait réellement remarqué, mais il avait tellement changé depuis le début de l’année scolaire, même si c’était plus mentalement que physiquement. Il avait aussi passer quelques soirée à ce promener dehors. Il savait que le Nogitsune adorait la noirceur et que cela pouvait malheureusement être dangereux, mais il aurait préféré s’occuper que de devoir tourner sur lui-même dans son lit avec ses pensées en était incapable de s’endormir. Il se réveillait presque tout le temps lorsque le soleil se levait et il réussissait toujours à se faufiler jusqu’à sa chambre avant que son père ne se réveille. Peut-être que ce n’était pas le meilleur plan pour qu’il puisse réellement passer une bonne nuit, mais c’était le seul qu’il avait, et il pouvait au moins avoir quelques heures de sommeil par nuit.

Il avait toujours peur de s’endormir pendant les cours – peur de se faire prendre par le Nogitsune à ce moment et se réveiller dans un bain de sang. Il n’était peut-être plus autant concentré qu’avant dans ses cours, mais il essayait d’être attentif pour éviter cela. À chaque fois qu’il voyait Lydia et Scott à l’école, il avait seulement envie que de leur dire que tout allait vraiment mal, et qu’il avait besoin d’aide, mais une petite voix derrière sa tête lui disait que s’il avouait tout ce qu’il avait fait, personne ne le croirait, ils penseraient tous qu’il n’était plus saint d’esprit, et se retrouver à Eichen House le terrorisait plus que tout au monde. Alors il se mordait la langue lorsqu’il était prêt à tout divulguer et essayait de cacher sa douleur derrière son sarcasme. C’était la seule chose qu’il pouvait faire pour passer à travers les journées. Un jour, il serait sûrement prêt à affronter l’être qui avait prit possession de son esprit, mais pour l’instant, il faisait simplement de son mieux pour garder la tête haute.

*

Stiles s’était réveillé en pleins milieu de la nuit pour se rendre compte qu’il s’était endormis avant de se rendre au jeep. Ceci ne voulait dire qu’une seule chose : le Nogitsune avait sûrement prit possession de lui cette nuit. Il se leva et marcha tranquillement pour se rendre à la chambre de bain. Il n’avait rien vu de déplacé jusqu’à maintenant, même s’il avait eu envie de regarder dans son foutu garde-robe. Le jeune homme avait tout de même passé directement devant, sentant son estomac se nouer, et était finalement sortie de sa chambre. La salle de bain était assez proche, il n’avait pas à passer devant la chambre de son père pour s’y rendre, il ne voulait absolument pas le réveillé. Depuis que le shérif avait remarqué que son fils n’allait pas bien, Stiles faisait tout pour paraître mieux.

Lorsqu’il arriva au lavabo, il ouvrit l’eau et resta figé en voyant que celle-ci était rouge. Il commença a trembler et se frotta les yeux avant de regarder à nouveau – une hallucination. Il devait être trop fatigué en ce moment – cela ne ressemblait pas au Nogitsune. Il splasha finalement l’eau sur son visage et son regard se posa sur le miroir en face de lui. Deux yeux d’un blanc vitreux le regarda, et un petit sourire se dessina sur son visage – le Nogitsune était encore en lui. Un frisson lui parcouru le dos et il recula et s’enfargea dans le tapis, il essaya de se retenir après le lavabo, mais il se rendit compte que ce dernier était vraiment remplis de sang et sa main glissa, le faisant tombé par en arrière. Sa main droite était tâché de sang.

« Tu sais que tu veux à nouveau goûter au sang… »

Il regarda un instant sa main et vint pour la porter à sa bouche lorsque ses yeux tombèrent sur le collier de sa mère qui était autour de son cou. Il cria alors et se releva avant de frapper son poing dans le miroir – il ne voulait plus voir son reflet, pas si celui-ci n’était pas réellement lui. Son père accouru alors à la porte pour voir son fils, les jointure en sang en train de fixer le miroir brisé.

« Stiles? »

Il posa son regard sur son père et sans aucune expression, murmura : « Désolé, j’étais somnambule. » Il laissa son père lui soigner la main alors qu’il fixait le vide, sentent réellement qu’il n’avait plus aucune espoir pour redevenir réellement lui-même. Il ne se rendormit pas cette nuit-là. Il ne se souvenait plus la dernière fois où que le sommeil avait été synonyme de confort pour lui.

*

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m’as pas dit que tu avais recommencé à faire des cauchemars? » demanda son père quelques minutes après que Stiles se soit levé pour aller à l’école.

« Recommencer? » demanda le jeune homme en s’assoyant à la table.

« Oh, tu ne t’en souviens peut-être pas. C’était juste après que ta mère … » Il soupira. « Juste après sa mort. Tu avais des cauchemars de l’accident. »

« Oh. Je ne m’en rappelle même plus. »

Le shérif secoua la tête. « Et c’est mieux ainsi. »

« L’accident s’est passé devant mes yeux, c’est ça? »

« Oui … on … on ferait mieux de parler d’autre chose, d’accord? »

Stiles hocha la tête.

« Alors, Parrish m’a dit que tu avais eu une contravention? »

Au ton accusateur de son père, Stiles ne plus que répondre : « Ouais, j’avais rien d’autre à faire cette journée-là. »

« Tant que ça ne devienne pas une habitude. »

« Promis. » De toute façon, Stiles avait beaucoup plus de problèmes majeurs que cela.

Comme Danny.

*

Stiles avait seulement été voir le jeune homme une fois, quelques jours après avoir apprit qu’il s’était fait hospitalisé. Il n’en avait parlé à personne, même si le jeune homme était dans la même équipe de Lacrosse que lui, il ne lui avait jamais vraiment parlé, donc sa présence à l’hôpital n’aurait pas vraiment fait de sens. Danny était couché sur le dos, inconscient, et Stiles pouvait clairement voir les ecchymoses sur son visage. Sa jambe était dans le plâtre, comme il avait entendu dire, et il semblait aussi être grafigné sur ses bras, où il avait quelques autres pansements.

Stiles passa une main sur son visage avant de murmurer « je suis désolé. »

C’était de sa faute, il avait beau ne plus s’en souvenir, il ne s’était jamais senti aussi coupable de sa vie. Il vint pour sortir lorsqu’il fonça dans quelqu’un.

« Désol- »

« Stiles. »

Il leva la tête pour voir Scott. La dernière personne qu’il avait envie de voir en ce moment. C’était comme si la peur qu’il ressentait face au Nogitsune, aux voix dans sa tête, se mélangeait avec la peur de ce que ses amis penseraient de lui lorsqu’ils apprendraient la vérité et il ne pouvait arrêter de penser à cela à chaque fois qu’il croisait son ami.

« Qu’est-ce que tu fais ici? »

« Hm, je m’inquiétais seulement pour Danny. »

« J’suis inquiet pour toi. »

Stiles soupira. « Je sais, Lydia aussi- »

« Qu’est-ce qu’il est arrivé a ton bras? » demanda son ami en lui prenant le bras dans les mains et en relevant sa manche pour laisser voir la blessure.

« Je suis tombé. »

Scott fronça les sourcils.

« Dans un escalier vraiment, vraiment haut. »

« Ton sarcasme sonne plus comme des mensonges c’est dernier temps. » répondit Scott.

Il ne fit que hausser les épaules. « Il faut que j’y aille. »

« On voudrait seulement t’aider, Stiles. »

Le jeune homme se retourna et regarda son ami. « Je sais, merci, laisse… laisse moi juste un peu de temps. »

Et là-dessus, il quitta la pièce avant que Scott ne puisse répliquer.

*

Stiles se réveilla en toussant, sentant comme s’il allait manquer d’air. Il essaya de se défaire de ses couvertes, se sentant prit sous celle-ci, mais ses mains frappèrent quelque chose de dur qui ne ressemblait pas du tout à son jeep. Il se figea un moment avant de tâtonner dans le noir autour de lui. Il semblait prit dans quelque chose, une caverne ou un tunnel. Il tapa avec ses pieds autour de lui pour finalement découvrir que c’était vide en face de lui. Il rampa alors sur son dos jusqu’à la sortie et dû frapper avec ses pieds pour agrandir le trou qui laissait filtré la lumière d’un lampadaire. Il s’en sortie finalement, toujours en toussant la poussière qui l’avait entouré, et se retrouva assis contre un arbre, haletant. Il regarda autour de lui, essayant de trouver dans quel coin il était situé lorsqu’il fronça les sourcils. Il était sur sa rue, à quelques pas de sa maison. Il regarda un instant ses mains, celles-ci était recouvert de terre – beaucoup plus que ce qu’elles auraient dût être.

Le jeune homme n’avait pas seulement fait son chemin hors du trou, il l’avait aussi creusé. Il regarda un instant l’arbre et il se rendit compte qu’il avait en fait creuser un terrier… pour que l’esprit du renard puisse s’y reposer. Il frissonna en raison du froid de la nuit et se releva pour retourner chez lui. S’il était resté un peu plus longtemps enterré là, il serait sûrement mort de suffocation.

Sachant très bien qu’il laisserait une traîné de terre jusqu’à sa chambre, mais étant trop fatigué pour y faire quoi que ce soit, il y marcha tranquillement et se laissa tomber sur son lit, espérant qu’il réussirait à s’endormir sans qu’il n’arrive un autre malheur. Il se disait que de se comporter comme un renard était sûrement l’un de ses derniers soucis pour le moment. Il essayerait tout de même de faire des recherches sur l’animal, comme cela, il serait sûrement moins surpris la prochaine fois qu’il se réveillerai dans une situation comme celle-ci. Le sommeil lui vint rapidement et il se promit que la première chose qu’il ferait le lendemain matin serait d’aller prendre une douche, il sentait que la terre resterait sûrement incrusté sous ses ongles pendant des jours et des jours. C’était toujours mieux que du sang.

*

Le jeune homme regarda le coach, éberlué. « Attendez, coach, vous voulez que MOI je joue? » C’était la première fois depuis qu’il s’était inscrit au Lacrosse que Finstock le laissait jouer sur le terrain, d’habitude, il devait toujours rester assis sur le banc. Il aurait sauté à l’occasion d’enfin pouvoir prouver ce dont il était capable, mais aujourd’hui, il aurait vraiment préféré rester sur le banc. En même temps, si c’était sa seule chance…

« Vu que Danny est out, il nous manque un joueur. »

« Vous voulez que je sois gardien de but? »

« Non, Scott va le remplacer. » Ce fut au tour de celui-ci d’être surpris. « Allez, regarder-moi pas comme cela et au jeu! »

Scott et Stiles se regardèrent un instant avant de hausser leurs épaules et de courir vers le terrain. Les cinq premières minutes du match se passèrent un peu comme n’importe quel pratique, sauf que Stiles était plus énervé (si cela pouvait être possible) et Scott semblait un peu perdu. C’était la première fois depuis des semaines que Stiles se sentait en vie, et non en proie du Nogitsune (en fait, pendant un moment, il l’avait complètement oublié), et il savoura ces quelques minutes… jusqu’à ce que soudainement, il se sentit perdre contrôle de son corps. C’était la première fois qu’il le remarquait, d’habitude, il ne faisait que se réveiller et ne plus se rappeler ce qu’il s’était passé un peu avant. Il sentit tout d’abord son corps devenir engourdie, ce qui le prit par surprise et le fit presque tomber par terre.

« STILINSKI, qu’est-ce que tu fais? »

Il sentit ensuite une présence en lui, sachant très bien qu’il n’était pas seul dans sa tête, puis il se mit à courir sans le vouloir – mais il pouvait tout de même voir ce qui se passait, et il avait encore le contrôle de ses mains. Non, pas maintenant, pas maintenant. Il se dirigeait droit vers le but, mais n’avait pas la balle dans le filet de son bâton.

Il ferma un instant les yeux et lorsqu’il les ouvrit, il fixa directement la lumière des projecteurs sans le vouloir. Le jeune homme sentit son corps s’affaisser sur lui-même et c’est à ce moment qu’il se souvint – l’une des faiblesses du Nogitsune était la lumière. Il avait essayer au par avant de faire quelque chose contre l’esprit japonais avec une lumière, mais celles-ci ne devaient pas être assez forte pour avoir un effet sur lui. Il se concentra donc de nouveau à fixer les projecteurs, et cette-fois, il s’écrasa par terre, sentant chaque centimètre de son corps s’érafler contre le terrain.

« STILINSKI! OUT! »

Scott courra vers lui pour l’aider à se relever. « Ça va? »

« Ouais, je … je sais pas ce qui m’est arrivé. »

« T’as besoin d’aller à l’infirmerie? »

Stiles secoua la tête et se dirigea vers les vestiaires. Peut-être qu’il avait manqué sa chance de jouer pour la première fois, mais au moins, il avait trouvé un moyen pour chasser le Nogitsune pendant (il l’espérait) un bon moment.

Il s’assit sur le banc et regarda un instant son index gauche. Ce dernier s’était éraflé contre le sol et saignait. Stiles était incapable de dérivé son regard du sang qui jaillissait de la petite blessure, elle avait beau être presque invisible, elle avait fait beaucoup de dommage (comparé à son genoux qui ne saignait presque pas). Une petite partie de lui se disait qu’il devait sûrement aller mettre un pansement sur ce dernier, mais il ne pouvait tout simplement rien y faire. Le Nogitsune n’était plus vraiment présent dans son corps pour le moment, mais le jeune homme avait cet envie, cette rage… Il avança son doigt contre sa bouche avant de le poser sur ses lèvres, le goût du fer lui vint tout de suite à la bouche et il commença à sucer sa blessure, avalant le sang qui s’y trouvait dessus. Le goût le fit tout de suite avoir la nausée et il déposa à nouveau sa main sur le côté, les larmes lui venant aux yeux.

Scott avait suivit son ami hors du terrain même après les protestations du coach; il voulait simplement savoir si ce dernier allait bien. Il le trouva assit sur le banc, semblant hypnotisé par le casier devant lui.

« Stiles? » Il s’approcha de lui et il remarqua le sang sur les lèvres du jeune homme, s’était-t-il cogné la bouche? Puis il remarqua les larmes dans ses yeux. « Stiles, tu veux aller à l’infirmerie? »

Comme le jeune homme n’avait aucune réaction, Scott se rapprocha de son ami et lui posa une main sur l’épaule. Ce dernier sursauta en hurlant et se releva rapidement avant de se retourner vers son ami.

« Scott… j’ai faillit mourir d’une crise cardiaque. »

Son ami avait relevé la main en entendant son cri. « C’est toi qui a faillit me faire mourir de peur. » dit-t-il. « T’es sur que tu veux pas aller à- »

« Non, non, ça va. »

« Tu saignes. »

Stiles se regarda. « Ça va partir. » Puis il se dirigea vers les toilettes, laissant son ami seul.

*

La seule chose que Stiles pouvait voir dans sa tête, c’était la batte de baseball qu’il gardait dans sa chambre. Il n’en avait pas joué depuis qu’il était tout petit, son père la lui avait donné en cadeau après que sa mère soit morte, sûrement pour lui trouver un nouveau hobby et qu’il commence peu à peu à penser à autre chose. Il se souvint qu’il avait quand même essayé à plusieurs reprises de frapper la balle, il trouvait cela assez amusant… mais dès que son père avait suggéré qu’il fasse partie d’une mini-ligue, Stiles avait replacé la batte dans le coin de sa chambre, où elle était resté intouché pendant plusieurs années.

Jusqu’à ce que le Nogitsune la trouve et décide de s’en servir.

Il revoyait tout dans sa tête, comme s’il avait été réveillé pendant l’acte. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il pouvait soudainement avoir des souvenirs de ce qui ce passait lorsqu’il était somnambule, mais il se disait que c’était simplement pour que l’esprit japonais le fasse sentir coupable.

Et cela marchait, assez bien, même.

Il ressentait une culpabilité intense en revoyant la batte de baseball se fracasser sur la jambe de Danny. Jamais il n’aurait pu avoir autant de force à faire cela s’il avait été humain. Et maintenant, la batte de baseball était de nouveau contre son mur, tâchées de sang …

Stiles se leva rapidement de son lit et se dirigea vers celle-ci. Il devait s’en débarrasser au plus vite. Il s’assura que son père n’était pas à la maison avant de descendre au sous-sol. Les Stilinski avait un vieux foyer qu’ils n’utilisaient parfois qu’en hiver. Stiles prit rapidement du papier journal et quelques copeaux de bois avant de faire craquer une allumette.

Le feu prit lentement, mais cela lui donna juste le temps de casser la batte de baseball. Celle-ci était plus solide que ce à quoi le jeune homme s’attendait, et il dût frapper à plusieurs reprise contre le sol pour qu’elle puisse finalement fendre. Heureusement, ils n’avaient pas un beau plancher au sous-sol, son père ne remarquerait jamais les marques du bâton à travers les autres marques. Elle se fendit en deux, et il plaça rapidement les morceaux dans le feu, avant de les regarder brûler.

Jamais il n’aurait cru qu’il serait capable de cacher des évidences… mais bien des choses avaient changés dans les dernière semaines.

« Qu’est-ce qui pourrait bien t’arriver de pire, Stiles? » se demanda-t-il.

Une image flasha derrière les paupières de Stiles. Puis une autre.

Un cri s’échappa de la gorge du jeune homme. Non, pas ça. Tout, mais pas ça.

*

Cela faisait des semaines que le jeune homme ne s’était pas regardé dans un miroir. Il n’en avait jamais eu dans sa chambre et à chaque fois qu’il allait à la salle de bain, ou qu’il embarquait dans le jeep, il faisait tout pour éviter son reflet. Il savait que la personne qui le regarderait en retour ne serait pas lui et cela ne pouvait l’empêcher de lui donner des frissons dans le dos. Il était retourné à la bibliothèque et avait fait des recherches sur la possession, les exorcistes, ect, tout ce qu’il connaissait d’avance était ce qu’il avait vu dans les films, et … il ne pensait pas qu’un prêtre pourrait l’aider à chasser ce qu’il avait à l’intérieur de lui. Il avait essayer de retrouver Kira mais celle-ci ne travaillait malheureusement plus pour l’école et elle n’était dans aucune de ses classes.

Cela ne l’avait tout de même pas empêché de s’arrêter devant une église alors qu’il revenait seul de l’école. Par contre, il n’y était pas entré, il était peut-être certain que quelque chose d’inhumain vivait en lui, mais … les prêtres ne faisaient plus d’exorcistes depuis tellement d’années, ils penseraient seulement que le jeune homme avait une maladie mentale et qu’il pourrait trouver de l’aide en Jésus – quelque chose que Stiles n’avait pas du tout envie de faire. Il soupira et serra le pendentif qu’il avait autour du cou – un geste qu’il faisait depuis qu’il était tout jeune pour se réconforter. Parfois, il ne se rendait pas compte de cela, et il devait se reprendre devant son père – jamais ce dernier ne pourrait savoir que Stiles avait volé le collier de sa mère. Ça faisait trop longtemps que le shérif le pensait disparu.

Il vint pour remonter dans le jeep lorsqu’une voix se fit entendre derrière lui.

« Est-ce que tu as besoin d’aide? »

Il se retourna pour apercevoir une jeune femme qui semblait environ de son age. Elle venait tout juste de sortir de l’église et Stiles soupira avant de secouer la tête – il ne voulait vraiment pas se laisser traîner là-dedans par qui que ce soit.

« Non, merci, je… je pensais que oui, mais ça va. » Il prit la poignée du jeep dans sa main pour partir, mais la voix se fit de nouveau entendre.

« Je sais que parfois c’est difficile d’actuellement entré dans l’église pour chercher de l’aide, mais comme tu es déjà ici. » proposa-t-elle. Comme il ne répondit pas, elle ne fit que lui sourire. « Mais si jamais tu changes d’avis, tu seras où me trouver. »

« Okay, merci… peut… peut-être une autre fois. »

Il ne voulait pas être malpolie avec elle, la jeune femme semblait vraiment gentille. Il lui sourit et ouvrit la porte, elle lui fit signe d’au revoir de la main et il démarra son moteur avant de la voir entrer dans l’église. Il déposa son front contre le volant et ferma les yeux. Tout ce qu’il voulait était que tout redevienne comme avant, mais ça lui semblait impossible. Si seulement il pouvait retourner dans le temps pour que son plus gros problème soit son exam de science, il le ferait sans y réfléchir à deux fois.

Il décida finalement que le seul endroit où il pourrait trouver la paix pour le moment serait la tombe de sa mère. Cela lui fit un peu bizarre de ne pas arrêter voir Derek pour lui acheter des fleurs avant, c’était tellement un rituel pour lui, mais il avait tout simplement envie de voir personne en ce moment. Il remarqua que quelques goûtes d’eau commencèrent à tomber sur le pare-brise et il prit donc sa veste, qu’il zippa au trois quart avant de mettre son capuchon sur sa tête et de marcher jusqu’à la tombe, au moins, il ne faisait pas trop froid. Il s’adossa contre la tombe de Claudia et ferma les yeux, sentent qu’il pouvait enfin prendre un moment de quiétude depuis des semaines. Il se rendit alors compte de l’intense mal de tête qu’il avait et il se dit qu’il devait vraiment manquer de sommeil. Pour la deuxième fois en des semaines, il réussit à dormir sans se faire déranger par ce qui le rongeait de l’intérieur. Il se réveilla une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, désorienté, et soupira lorsqu’il se rendit compte qu’il était encore dans le cimetière. Il salua sa mère et vint pour partir avant de remarquer qu’un parapluie avait été placé par dessus lui. Il regarda ce dernier, surpris, puis posa à nouveau son regard sur l’église. Il ne l’a vit pas, mais il su à cet instant que c’était la même jeune femme qui lui avait parlé un peu plus tôt. Il partie en se protégeant par le parapluie – au moins, même si c’était minime, il fit heureux de savoir que quelqu’un prenait soin de lui pendant sa période la plus sombre de sa vie.

*

Stiles était debout devant sa case pour ce qui lui paraissait des heures. En fait, cela faisait exactement 10 minutes que le jeune homme s’entêtait à essayer d’ouvrir son cadenas, mais ce dernier ne voulait tout simplement pas s’ouvrir. Étant certain qu’il était en train de virer plus fou que ce qu’il ne l’était déjà, il avait fermé les yeux, avait prit une grande respiration, avait compter de 1 à 10 comme sa mère lui avait enseigner, puis il avait ouvert les yeux et examiner le casier. #158, Stilinski. Oui, c’était définitivement le sien. Ensuite, il avait posé les yeux sur son cadenas, ce dernier n’avait absolument pas changé depuis hier. Il prononça même son code à voix haute pour être certain qu’il ne se trompait pas.

« Foutu cadenas qui veut pas s’ouvrir! » Il frappa sa case de la paume de sa main au même moment que quelqu’un mit une main sur son épaule et le jeune homme poussa un cri de frayeur.

« C’est juste moi! » cria Lydia.

Le jeune homme se retourna et fixa la jeune femme. « Oh my god. »

« T’as un problème avec ta case? »

« Oui, elle veut absolument PAS s’ouvrir. »

« C’est quoi ton code? »

Il le lui donna et Lydia entra la combinaison… et ce dernier s’ouvrit. Stiles regarda celui-ci longuement, ne sachant pas s’il était plus surpris ou découragé. La jeune femme s’abstenue de commentaire et le lui mit dans les mains.

« On se voit en chimie. » Stiles posa son front contre la porte de la case et ferma les yeux. Est-ce qu’il pouvait retourner dans le jeep au lieu d’aller en cous? Il soupira et ouvrit la case … pour se rendre compte que cette-ci était vide … à l’exception d’une robe. Il fronça les sourcils et tendit la main vers le vêtement, mais juste avant d’y toucher, il se figea de terreur. Ce n’était pas n’importe quel robe … c’était la robe dans laquelle sa mère avait été enterrée. Il était trop jeune pour s’en souvenir, mais il avait vu des photos de Claudia lorsqu’elle était encore vivante, dans cette robe, et son père lui avait dit que c’était sa préféré, et que c’était pour cela qu’il l’avait choisit à sa mort. C’était l’une des rares informations que son père lui avait donné. Les larmes lui vinrent aux yeux alors qu’il essayait de trouver un sens à la situation. Est-ce que cela voulait dire que sa mère… que le corps de sa mère… Il referma rapidement la case et se dirigea vers son cours, refusant de formuler complètement l’idée qu’il venait de se faire.

Lorsqu’il l’ouvrit de nouveau, quelques heures plus tard, la robe avait disparu.

À sa place, se tenait un morceau de papier avec une énigme dessus.

« In a tunnel of darkness lies a beast of iron.  
It can only attack when pulled back.  
What is it? »

Stiles fronça les sourcils, cherchant désespérément la réponse, lorsqu’il sentit quelque chose de lourd dans sa main. Il baissa le regard et aperçu soudainement qu’il tenait un fusil. Ses yeux s’agrandirent et il se dépêcha de lancer le fusil dans son casier et de fermer ce dernier avant que quelqu’un ne puisse le voir. Il regarda autour de lui, paranoïant, étant certain que quelqu’un avait remarqué l’arme … mais personne ne semblait paniqué ou le regarder bizarrement. Il soupira et se dirigea vers sa classe lorsque le directeur ainsi que trois enseignants et le coach Finstock apparurent dans le couloir.

« On cherche les casiers! Personne ne quitte l’école avant qu’on retrouve qui a volé le trophée de Lacrosse de 1984. »

« C’est vraiment ironique ça. » murmura-t-il. Il était vraiment dans le trouble, maintenant.

Scott apparu alors à ses côtés et Stiles prit l’épaule de son ami pour le mener un peu plus loin des autres. « Qu’est-ce qui se passe? »

« Ils cherchent les casiers! »

« Oh… okay. »

« Non, pas okay, ils n’peuvent pas chercher le mien! » murmura Stiles, faisant de son mieux pour ne pas crier tellement il était paniqué.

Scott fronça les sourcils avant de sourire. « Quoi, t’as décidé de soudainement commencer à te droguer et- »

« J’ai un gun dans mon casier. »

Scott le regarda un instant avant d’éclater de rire, mais il vit que Stiles ne riait pas et son expression redevint sérieuse. Les yeux de celui-ci s’agrandirent. « … Pour vrai? »

« Non, je fais seulement te faire paniquer pour le fun! Oui, pour de vrai! Tu dois m’aider à le retirer avant qu’ils n’arrivent à mon casier! »

Scott regarda où les professeurs en étaient rendu. « Okay, okay, okay… hm, qu’est-ce qu’ils cherchent? »

« Un trophée de Lacrosse. »

« Un trophée… attend, Allison m’en a parlé à midi … je, hm… ah oui, elle a entendu dire par Lydia que quelqu’un l’avait. »

« Parfait! Qui? »

Scott grimaça. « Je n’sais plus. Mais qu’est-ce que tu fais avec un gun? »

« Ça, j’aimerais bien pouvoir le savoir. » dit-t-il en composant le numéro de Lydia sur son cellulaire. Stiles grogna lorsqu’elle ne répondit pas… Il regarda de nouveau vers les casiers. « Où est Lydia en ce moment? »

« Dans la cafétéria. »

Stiles hocha de la tête. « Je vais aller la chercher, reste ici et s’ils arrivent à mon casier, trouve une raison stupide pour les éloigner. »

Puis il disparu en courant.

Il avait un pouvoir pour repérer Lydia dans n’importe quel foule, et même si en temps et lieu, il trouverait cela assez harcelant et bizarre, aujourd’hui, ça lui donnait vraiment un avantage. Il repéra tout de suite la chevelure rousse de la jeune femme après avoir mit un pied dans la salle et il couru vers elle, fonçant dans la table et risquant presque de tomber en pleine face dessus.

« Stiles? » demanda Lydia, surprise de le voir.

« Qui est-ce qui a le trophée de Lacrosse? »

Elle plissa ses yeux. « Eh bien, j’ai entendu dire que c’était Aiden, mais- »

« Merci! »

Et il repartie en courant jusqu’aux cases. Il soupira de soulagement en voyant que le coach n’était pas encore rendu à sa case. Il se rendit assez prêt de l’homme pour que seul ce dernier puisse l’entendre. « J’ai entendu dire par quelques personnes que c’était Aiden. » Le coach fronça les sourcils et regarda Stiles. « On va voir si tu as raison, Bilinski. »

Il regarda dans ses notes avant de se diriger vers le casier de Aiden. Ce dernier semblait vraiment nerveux soudainement … et en ayant raison, comme le trophée se trouvait exactement là. Stiles soupira de soulagement. Il avait gagné cette-fois ci.

Lorsqu’il termina finalement sa journée (elle lui avait semblé interminable), il prit le fusil et le déposa dans son sac à dos. Il soupira de soulagement lorsqu’il vit que son père n’était pas encore revenu et il se dirigea vers le sous-sol avant d’ouvrir la chambre du gun. Il enleva les six balles et les mit dans ses poches, ils devraient s’en débarrasser plus tard. Il avait dû faire un effort inhumain pour ne pas se diriger directement vers le cimetière en revenant de l’école, seulement pour s’assurer que la robe avait été une hallucination et rien d’autre. Il irait vérifier ce soir. Son estomac se noua de nouveau rien qu’à penser qu’il aurait pu déterré le corps de Claudia.

« Ça prend beaucoup plus de coups de batte de baseball pour briser les os d’un jeune homme que ça ne prend de temps à mettre une balle dans sa tête. »

Stiles ignora la voix dans sa tête et déposa le fusil vide dans le foyer. Tout ses regrets se retrouvait au même endroit.

*

Nogitsune.

Stiles avait définitivement entendu cela étant plus jeune, mais il avait beau y penser sans arrêt, il ne se souvenait plus où. Il avait pensé demander à son père, mais en même temps, cela lui donnerait peut-être un indice sur l’enfer que son fils vivait en ce moment, et comme il l’avait dit à Scott, il avait seulement besoin d’encore un peu plus de temps pour comprendre ce qui lui arrivait.

Nogitsu-

Stiles eu à peine le temps de mettre un pied dans sa maison que sa tête commença à tourner, des centaines d’images lui revinrent soudainement en tête.

Tout cela produit par un seul mot. Nogitsune.

« Stiles, fait attention! »

C’était son père, il ne voulait pas que le jeune garçon de quatre ans traîne dans la rue. Pourtant Stiles avait vu un renard traverser la rue … et en même temps une voix dans sa tête lui avait apprit son nom : Nogitsune. Le garçon avait alors immédiatement sauté devant la voiture.

« STILES! »

La voix de son père.

Un crissement de pneu et puis un bruit fracassant.

À travers le nuage de fumée, Stiles se tenait en pleins milieu de la rue, le renard dans les mains. Ce dernier était noir, avec une tache rousse sur la tête. Il lui licha le visage avant de partir.

« NON! »

Le cri de son père résonna dans la rue déserte. Stiles comprit alors qu’il se dirigeait vers la voiture qui avait faillit le frapper. La voiture de sa mère.

« CLAUDIA! »

Stiles était la raison pourquoi sa mère était morte, elle avait essayer de le dévier pour ne pas le frapper, ayant ainsi foncé tout droit dans le poteau électrique.

Elle était morte sur le coup.

Sans Stiles, Claudia serait toujours en vie.

Le jeune homme redevint conscient quelques minutes plus tard et une attaque de panique le prit aussitôt, plus forte que n’importe quel autre au par avant. Il commença à haleter, étant incapable de focaliser son regard sur quoi que ce soit. Il ferma les yeux à plusieurs reprises, mais rien ne pouvait arrêter son cœur de débattre. Il avait tué sa mère.

Cette pensée revenait de plus en plus forte dans sa tête, le rendant incapable de bouger. Les images recommencèrent à flasher derrière ses paupières.

Claudia qui le berçait. Qui lui apprenait comment compter. Sa première journée à la maternelle. Sa rencontre avec Lydia et Scott.

Respire, Stiles. Compte sur tes doigts, tout va bien aller.

Tout va bien aller.

Un, deux, trois…

Concentre toi sur les petites choses.

Il remarqua en premier comment le soleil reflétait sur la vitre, la faisant scintiller comme une étoile. Puis, sur le divan, il vit le manteau de shérif de son père, celui qu’il avait toujours sur le dos quand il commençait à faire plus froid les jours d’automne. Et il sentit finalement le poids du pendentif au bout du collier qu’il avait autour de son cou, et Stiles se calma finalement.

Puis les larmes commencèrent à couler sur ses joues.

*

« Oh, t’es pas un peu trop tôt? » demanda Derek avant de se retourner vers le calendrier qu’il tenait toujours derrière le comptoir de son magasin de fleurs.

« Oui… environ un mois plus tôt. Je fais une exception cette année. »

« En quel honneur? » demanda Derek.

Stiles haussa des épaules. « J’ai apprit la vérité sur l’accident de ma mère. »

« Quel vérité? »

« Je suis responsable de la mort de ma mère… »

« Stiles… » Derek remarqua le regard du jeune homme et il soupira. « Désolé… » dit finalement le jeune homme alors qu’il tendit les clématites à Stiles.

Le jeune homme donna le montant juste (il achetait toujours le même bouquet et depuis tant d’années, Derek n’avait jamais augmenté les prix. Il avait fini par lui dire qu’il les lui donneraient gratuitement, mais Stiles n’avait jamais voulu écouter. Derek aussi devait gagner sa vie après tout, et comme Stiles était son client le plus fidèle …)

Il marcha jusqu’au cimetière. Il avait pensé prendre le jeep, mais sachant que ce dernier n’aurait probablement pas fait la moitié du chemin, il s’était dit que de marcher l’aiderait peut-être à y voir plus clair dans tout cela.

En fait, ce qui le troublait le plus, c’était que son père ne lui ait jamais dit la vérité après tant d’années. Peut-être que cela l’aurait traumatisé étant plus jeune, mais il aurait tout de même dû savoir ce qui s’était réellement passé.

« Salut, maman. »

Il déposa les fleurs sur la tombe et la regarda un instant.

_Claudia Stilinski_  
1974-1998  
Mère et femme aimée. 

Il s’assit au côté de la tombe et soupira.

« Je suis désolé. »

Il secoua la tête et se dit que cela ne servirait à rien. S’excuser maintenant ne le mènerait à rien, il devait plutôt essayer de trouver un moyen de chasser le Nogitsune de son esprit.

« Je suis possédé par un esprit renard japonais, c’est fou, n’est-ce pas? Moi qui pensait que la seule personne qui me rendrait fou serait Lydia… »

Il releva soudainement la tête. Mais oui, bien sûr, comment avait-il fait pour ne pas penser à cela plus tôt?

« Je suis tellement stupide. »

Il se leva et salua sa mère, lui promettant de revenir à son anniversaire de mort, puis partie en courant vers chez lui.

*

Lorsque le shérif arriva de travailler, il vit son fils courir en sa direction.

« Woah, woah – où est-ce que tu vas comme cela? »

Par contre, dès que le jeune homme posa les yeux sur son père, son regard s’assombrit.

« Stiles? Ça va? »

Le jeune homme resta un instant là à reprendre son souffle, étant incapable de dire quoi que ce soit. Puis il laissa sortir un cri qui sonna un peu comme un rugissement et il se dirigea vers son père avant de lui frapper le bras.

« Pourquoi est-ce que ne m’a jamais rien dit! » cria-t-il.

L’écho de son cri lui rappela le cri de son père lorsque Claudia était morte et il commença à pleurer.

« J’aurais dû le savoir! T’aurais pas dû me cacher quelque chose d’aussi important. »

« Stiles- »

« Je méritais de savoir que javais tué maman. »

Et à ces mots, Stiles s’effondra par terre, pleurant maintenant à chaudes larmes. Le shérif s’agenouilla aussitôt aux côtés de son fils et le serra dans ses bras.

« Je voulais attendre que tu sois plus mature … j’avais tellement peur de te blesser, je ne voulais pas que tu saches la vérité… »

Stiles ne fit que secouer la tête et continua à pleurer.

Au moins, le Nogitsune resta silencieux, laissant Stiles faire son deuil.

*

L’enfer. C’était exactement où Stiles se trouvait en ce moment. Peut-être que l’esprit malveillant l’avait laisser tranquille pendant qu’il pleurait dans les bras de son père, mais c’était maintenant fini.

Stiles était encore somnambule – ou du moins c’était ce qu’il cru au début.

Mais il devient tranquillement conscient de ses actes, et il se rendit alors compte que ce n’était pas le sommeil qui avait prit le contrôle de son corps, mais le Nogitsune.

« Je trouve que le contrôle est exagéré, tu ne trouves pas? » murmura l’esprit dans ses oreilles.

Stiles n’avait aucun moyen de répondre, il ne pouvait non seulement ouvrir sa bouche, mais de plus, c’était comme si ses paupières étaient collées de façon permanente pour qu’il ne puisse les refermer.

« Tu n’as toujours pas répondu à ma dernière énigme… »

Le jeune homme était trop effrayé pour comprendre de quoi il parlait. Puis il se souvint : il avait été piégé dans la salle du musée… et la torture mentale avait subitement arrêté. S’il pouvait trouvé pourquoi, peut-être qu’il pourrait reprendre possession de son corps.

« The more you have it, the less you see. What is it? »

Marchant toujours dans le froid de la nuit, Stiles essaya de son mieux de chercher la réponse.

« …peur- »

« Mauvaise réponse. »

Le corps de Stiles se retrouva soudainement à l’école, dans le couloir qui menait à sa classe de math. Il n’avait aucune idée s’il avait été transporté là-bas ou s’il avait perdu conscience le temps que son corps ne se rende là.

Sauf si c’était une autre hallucination… oui, ça devait être cela. Seulement une autre hallucination.

« POURQUOI? » réussis à crier Stiles. « P… pourquoi, moi? »

Il se dirigeait vers la salle de bain sans le vouloir. Et lorsqu’il se retrouva devant le miroir il eu de la difficulté à ne pas crier.

Le jeune homme était recouvert de la tête au pied de sang et aussi de gore. Il commença à trembler, pensant au renard, pensant à Danny.

« Qu’est-ce que tu as fait? »

« Ts,ts, c’est plutôt qu’est-ce que TU as fait. Tu n’te souviens pas? Tu m’as sauvé lorsque tu étais plus jeune. »

« O-oh? »

« J’ai seulement décidé de revenir et de te montrer comment je m’amusais dans mes temps libres. »

Stiles se mit à trembler de plus en plus, déposant ses mains ensanglantées contre le lavabo pour se soutenir. S’il n’avait jamais sauvé ce foutu renard, il ne vivrait pas ce cauchemar … et sa mère serait encore en vie.

« Qu’est-ce qui va m’arriver? » demanda alors Stiles. « À qui appartient tout ce sang? »

Le Nogitsune rit à ce moment, un rire glacial qui fit trembler Stiles des pieds à la tête.

« Si tu pensais être en danger au par avant, tu ne sais pas ce qui t’attends. »


	2. Partie 2

_« I was dead when I woke up this morning,  
I’ll be dead before the day is done. » – Florence + The Machine – Seven Devils._

Cela faisait exactement trois jours que l’atmosphère avait changé chez les Stilinski et Lydia le remarqua au moment où elle mit les pieds dans la maison.

« Lydia, Stiles n’est pas là en ce moment. Il est partie à la bibliothèque pour un projet qu’il avait à faire. »

« Oh, je suis seulement venu lui emprunter un livre. »

Elle se dirigea vers la chambre et poussa la porte pour y entrevoir la chambre de Stiles. Celle-ci était plongé dans le noir, et lorsque Lydia alluma la lumière, elle remarqua comment celle-ci était surprenamment bien rangé. Elle se dirigea tout droit vers son portable et regarda rapidement son historique. Les derniers sites que le jeune homme avait regardé avait tous un lien avec la paranoïa, la schizophrénie… Lydia regarda ensuite autour de la pièce. Rien ne semblait de travers, rien qui ne pourrait lui donner une idée de ce qui se passait avec son ami récemment. Puis c’est lorsqu’elle le remarqua. Il y avait quelque chose d’étrange sur le mur du jeune homme. Elle se pencha et vit un signe étrange qui ressemblait à du japonais. Elle le prit en note et se figea en voyant que quelque chose de visqueux semblait collé sur le bord de la porte de son garde-robe.

Quelque chose qui ressemblait beaucoup trop à du sang.

« Lydia? Tu as trouvé ce que tu voulais? »

La jeune femme se releva et prit le premier livre qu’elle trouva sur le bureau de Stiles avant de sortir de la chambre.

« Oui, merci. Oh et vous n’êtes pas obligé de dire à Stiles que je suis venu. »

Le shérif haussa des sourcils et Lydia sourit.

« Je veux dire … je voudrais vraiment lui faire une surprise. »

« Avec ce livre? »

« Oui, exactement. »

« … D’accord. »

« Merci, monsieur Stilinski. »

Puis elle partie, n’ayant toujours aucune idée de ce qu’elle venait de trouver.

*

Scott et Lydia étaient tout les deux assis dans la salle de classe, même si le cours d’histoire n’était pas encore commencé. C’était le seul cours que les deux avaient en commun sans Stiles, et ils avaient décidé de se parler pour faire quelque chose pour le jeune homme. Ils avaient encore quelques minutes avant que les autres élèves n’arrivent, ils en profitèrent donc pour trouver une solution pour aider leur ami.

« J’ai essayé de lui parler, mais cela n’a pas fonctionné. »

« C’est la même chose pour moi, et j’ai commencé à faire des recherches… » ajouta Lydia.

« Oh? »

« Je pense que Stiles n’est pas lui-même. »

Scott fronça les sourcils. « Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire par-là, qu’il aurait besoin de thérapie? »

« Non, je veux dire que… » Elle regarda Scott dans les yeux, espérant que ce dernier allait la croire. « Je pense que Stiles est possédé. »

Scott ne pu s’empêcher de sourire à cette remarque.

« Tu essayes de m’avoir, c’est ça? »

« Non! J’ai regardé sur internet et dans certains livres et … je pense que mademoiselle Morrell aurait la solution. »

« La prof de français? Pourquoi? »

« Elle est allé parler avec Stiles et son comportement était assez étrange, comme si elle savait que quelque chose n’allait pas avec Stiles avant même de le connaître. »

« C’est pas un peu … »

« Impossible? Je sais, mais … c’est la seule piste que j’ai. »

Scott soupira. « Ouais. Eh bien, essaye d’aller lui parler, et si jamais tu apprends quoi que ce soit, dis le-moi, je vais essayer de faire des recherches de mon côté. »

« Wow, vous êtes arriver tôt aujourd’hui. » dit le professeur en entrant dans le cours et en souriant, sûrement heureux de savoir qu’il avait au moins deux élèves studieux dans sa classe.

Scott lui sourit avant de hocher la tête, ses pensées à milles lieux du cours d’histoire.

*

La logique lui disait d’aller voir la police (dans ce cas-ci, comme la police était le père de Stiles, elle n’était pas certaine que c’était une bonne idée de lui donner les informations qu’elle avait jusqu’à maintenant.) Alors, elle alla voir la personne qui, elle l’espérait, aurait toute les réponses.

« Madame Morrell? »

« Lydia, entre. »

Elle alla directement s’asseoir devant la professeure.

« Comment puis-je t’aider? »

« Je sais que vous n’êtes pas réellement une enseignante. »

Marin pointa son diplôme sur le mur. « Je peux t’assurer que ceci est authentique. »

« Alors, ce n’est pas seulement ce que vous êtes. Vous savez ce qu’il se passe avec Stiles en ce moment. Vous êtes au courant pour le Nogitsune. »

Lydia n’avait aucune idée de ce que le Nogitsune pouvait être, mais lorsqu’elle avait prit le livre de Stiles sur son bureau, elle avait remarqué ce mot écrit à plusieurs reprise dans un cahier qui s’y trouvait.

« D’accord, et si jamais tu avais raison, qu’est-ce que je peux y faire? »

« Je veux que vous me dites comment sauver Stiles, avant qu’il ne soit trop tard. »

Marin hocha de la tête. « D’accord, mais … je pourrais me retrouver en danger si j’aide Stiles. »

« Il pourrait mourir. » dit Lydia en serrant ses dents.

La femme soupira. « Le Nogitsune qui a possédé Stiles vient tout juste d’avoir cent ans. Ce dernier est un être japonais qui adore jouer des tours et qui se nourrit surtout de chaos, de bataille et de douleur. Il est surtout reconnu pour être plus fort grâce à la noirceur, pouvant même aspirer la lumière lorsqu’il en a besoin. Pour l’affaiblir, on peut utiliser de la lumière, surtout dans ses yeux, ou on peut aussi l’enfermer dans un petit endroit, il est très claustrophobe. Mais pour vraiment se débarrasser du Nogitsune, il faut être capable de trouver son Hoshi no Tama, il contient non seulement sa force, mais aussi c’est sa source de vie. »

« Hoshi no Tama? »

« C’est comme une petite balle qui illumine. Le Nogitsune la garde toujours sur lui, mais il ne te laissera jamais la voir. »

Lydia soupira.

« Sauf si ses sens sont affaiblies, il est vraiment, mais vraiment fan de saké. » Marin sourit.

« Oh, donc si on le fait assez boire, il ne se rendra pas compte qu’il protégera moins sa source de vie?»

« Exactement. Il faut seulement l’a briser et voilà, il mourra. »

« Comment savez-vous tout cela? » demanda Lydia, suspecte.

« Je vais te raconter une petite histoire … Depuis sa naissance, le Nogitsune à vécu tranquillement au Japon où il a apprit de meilleurs tours, de meilleurs façon de torturer celui qu’il pourrait un jour posséder … mais un jour, ce renard s’est retrouvé à Beacon Hills. Il était en pleins milieu de la rue, et il a vraiment faillit se faire écraser. Lorsqu’il est dans sa forme de renard, il est un peu plus vulnérable et peut mourir plus facilement. Si la voiture l’avait écrasé, il serait mort sur le coup. Surtout qu’il n’avait pas encore atteint ses 100 ans, donc il n’aurait pas pu possédé quelqu’un de près, par exemple, comme le garçon qui l’a sauvé, pour se protéger. Il s’est ensuite promis qu’il allait retourner à Beacon Hills une fois qu’il serait plus fort et qu’il pourrait utiliser la méthode de possession, aussi appelé kitsunetsuki. Il est donc revenu cette année, alors qu’il a atteint ses 100 ans, et que le garçon qui l’a sauvé avait atteint 17 ans, pour lui faire vivre l’enfer, et ce, seulement parce que le renard s’ennuyait et qu’il avait besoin d’une distraction. Pendant toute ces années, depuis qu’il est retourné au Japon, j’ai observé le Nogitsune de loin, essayant de comprendre comment le tuer. Malheureusement, je n’ai rien pu le faire avant… »

« Vous auriez pu essayer au moins, non? »

« Si je laisse savoir au Nogitsune que je le poursuis et que j’échoue en essayant de le tuer, il se retournera contre moi et je serai morte. »

Lydia secoua la tête, ce n’était pas la vrai raison de mademoiselle Morrell, elle avait simplement trop peur de faire face à l’esprit japonais. Elle se leva.

« Qu’est-ce que vous êtes, exactement? » demanda Lydia avant de sortir.

« Seulement humaine, tout comme toi. » répondit Marin.

*

Lydia était assise à la table de pique-nique dans le parc, regardant autour d’elle. Il n’y avait pas beaucoup de gens en ce matin de semaine, c’est vrai qu’il était assez tôt. Mais la jeune femme voulait s’assurer que personne ne les entendrait. Scott et Allison étaient arrivé quelques minutes après.

« Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire, Stiles est en danger? » demanda Scott.

La jeune femme raconta tout ce que Morin lui avait dit, ce qu’elle avait trouvé dans la chambre de Stiles et comment le jeune homme semblait agir bizarrement ces temps-ci.

« Ça fait du sens selon moi… » dit Allison.

Scott resta silencieux, semblant réfléchir à tout ce qu’il venait d’apprendre, lorsque son cellulaire vibra.

« Oh, je pense qu’on a un problème. Danny vient de se réveiller. » dit Scott en regardant son écran.

« Et? » demanda Lydia.

« De ce que j’ai compris, c’est Stiles qui est responsable de l’avoir envoyé à l’hôpital. »

« Et s’il parle… » continua Allison. « Stiles se fera tout droit envoyer en prison. »

« Ou à Eichen House. »

Le groupe se leva avant de se diriger vers les deux voitures. Ils devaient à tout prit arriver avant que Danny parle de Stiles à qui que ce soit.

*

_Un an plus tôt_

_La jeune femme se promenait dans la rue, ne sachant pas pourquoi Isaac n’avait pas voulu la retrouver au restaurant comme les deux avaient prévu quelques jours plus tôt. Il l’avait soudainement texté en lui disant qu’il devait absolument aller faire une commission avant de s’en venir et peut-être que cela serait plus facile s’ils se retrouverait près de la crèmerie. Allison regarda sa montre, il était presque six heure, et Isaac lui avait dit qu’il serait là il y avait de cela quinze minutes, mais il n’y avait toujours aucun signe du jeune homme. C’était vrai que cela faisait tout de même six mois qu’ils sortaient ensemble et peut-être il avait eu envie de faire quelque chose de plus spécial, voulant lui acheter un cadeau ou quelque chose comme cela, elle espérait seulement qu’il arriverait bientôt pour qu’elle lui fasse comprendre que même si c’était vraiment gentil de sa part, elle n’avait pas besoin de grand chose pour qu’il l’a rende heureuse. Elle prit son cellulaire et le texta._

_Où est-ce que t’es?_

_Un bruit résonna alors derrière la crémerie et elle fronça les sourcils. Cela ressemblait étrangement à la sonnerie du cellulaire du jeune homme._

_« Isaac? »_

_Aucun bruit. Elle le texta de nouveau, et encore une fois, elle entendit le bing de son cellulaire. La jeune femme roula des yeux avant de sourire._

_« Sérieux, c’est pas drôle. Je ne sais pas si tu essaies de me faire peur, mais sache que tu ne peux pas- »_

_En franchissant le coin, elle aperçu soudainement son petit ami étendu par terre, saignant de l’estomac, alors qu’une forme semi-humaine, semi-loup était penché sur le corps de Isaac et semblait le dévorer. Un cri perçant sortie de la bouche de la jeune femme sans qu’elle ne puisse s’en empêcher, et la bête releva la tête pour l’observer. Allison échappa son cellulaire et se mit alors à courir le plus rapidement possible, étant certaine que la chose allait la suivre._

_Elle était presque rendu chez elle lorsqu’elle se retourna enfin … pour apercevoir une rue déserte derrière elle. Allison s’adossa contre le mur de sa maison, essayant de reprendre son souffle, les larmes coulant sur ses joues._

_Peu importe ce qu’elle venait de voir, elle savait que cette chose n’était pas un animal … et elle était loin d’être humaine._

« Lorsque je suis revenu chez moi, j’ai tenté bien que mal de faire comprendre à mes parents ce que j’avais vu, j’ai même contacté la police, mais tout le monde ont simplement classifier cela comme une attaque animal. Mais je savais que ce n’était pas ce que j’avais vu … j’ai donc demandé à l’une de mes amies – elle travaillait dans cette crèmerie avant – de me donner la vidéo de surveillance derrière le magasin … je l’ai donné au policier, mais il s’en est rapidement débarrassé, me disant que c’était trop flou, qu’il faisait trop noir, bref, que des excuses, et il n’a jamais voulu me redonner la cassette. Au moins, j’en ai fait une copie. Je peux la montrer à Danny … peut-être que cela va l’aider à comprendre que … Stiles n’est pas humain en ce moment. »

C’était donc pour cela que la jeune femme avait aussi bien prise l’explication de Lydia, cette dernière pensait que personne ne pourrait la croire.

« Donc… tu veux dire qu’il existe… des êtes surnaturels, à part le Nogitsune, c’est ça? » demanda Scott.

« Exactement. »

« Je n’sais pas pourquoi, mais j’ai vraiment de la difficulté à croire que je pourrais un jour tomber sur un loup-garou. » ajouta-t-il.

« T’as sûrement juste été chanceux. » répliqua Lydia.

Ils entrèrent dans la chambre de Danny, ce dernier regardait par la fenêtre, semblant perdu dans ses pensées.

« Danny… il faut absolument qu’on te montre quelque chose. » dit Lydia.

Il secoua la tête. « Stiles- »

« Non, s’il-te plaît. Ce n’était pas Stiles… je veux juste … que tu regardes la vidéo, s’il te-plaît. »

Danny semblait septique, mais il hocha tout de même la tête avant de prendre le cellulaire d’Allison. Lorsqu’il le donna de nouveau à la jeune fille, il fronçait les sourcils, ne semblant pas être certain de comprendre ce qu’il venait de voir.

« Je sais que cela est impensable, » dit Allison. « Mais Stiles ne ferait jamais quelque chose comme cela, non? »

Il secoua la tête. « On ne connaît jamais vraiment bien quelqu’un. »

Allison soupira. « Je sais, mais … »

Danny rit. « Et je suis sensé penser que Stiles est loup-garou? »

« Non, seulement qu’il n’est pas lui-même en ce moment. » répondit Lydia. « S’il te-plaît, je sais que c’est beaucoup te demander, mais attends quelques jours … si jamais on se trompe, tu pourras parler à la police. »

Danny la regarda un instant avant de hocher la tête. « Après tout … je trouvais qu’il n’agissait pas comme lui-même lorsque je l’ai vu… mais seulement pour quelques jours. »

Lydia lui sourit faiblement. « Promis. »

Ils sortirent de la chambre et le trio se regarda, semblant soulagé d’avoir un peu calmé la situation pour leur ami. De toute façon, même si le Nogitsune était aussi puissant que mademoiselle Morrell l’avait dit, la prison ne serait pas très utile pour lui.

« Je pense qu’on a eu de la chance que Danny décide de se taire pour l’instant. Après tout, si on veut sauver Stiles… » commença Scott.

« On va sauver Stiles. » rectifia Lydia.

Le jeune homme acquiesça.

« Alors, par où est-ce qu’on commence? » demanda Allison.

*

Lydia cogna à la porte du jeune homme, mais ce dernier ne répondit pas. « Stiles? » Tranquillement, elle ouvrit la porte, la pièce était plongé dans le noir. « Stiles, tu es là? »

Elle aurait pensé que le jeune homme était peut-être partie si son père ne lui avait pas dit qu’il n’était pas sortie de la journée. Mais c’est à ce moment qu’elle l’entendit. Il devait être endormit, mais il semblait faire un cauchemars, car tout ce qu’elle entendait, c’était un chuchotement. Elle ouvrit donc la lumière et se dirigea vers le lit avant de gentiment secouer son ami.

« Stiles, réveille-toi. » Il ouvrit subitement les yeux et Lydia lui sourit. « C’était juste un mauvais rêve. » Par contre, lorsqu’il referma ses yeux, elle le secoua de nouveau. « Mais j’ai besoin que tu te réveilles. Maintenant. »

Stiles se leva donc tranquillement. « Quel heure est-il? »

« Cinq heure du soir. »

« Oh. »

« Tu as dormis toute la journée? »

Il secoua la tête. « Je suis vraiment fatigué c’est temps-ci… »

« J’aurais jamais remarqué. » répondit-elle.

Il avait des poches énormes sous les yeux et avait un teint vraiment livide.

« C’est quand la dernière fois que tu as mangé? » Il haussa des épaules et elle soupira. « Lève-toi, on va aller manger à quelque part. Il faut absolument que je te parle. »

Puis la jeune femme le regarda une dernière fois avant de quitter la pièce. Quelque chose n’allait vraiment pas. Elle prit son cellulaire et texta Allison. On a un problème. Stiles n’est plus là. Elle avait pu remarquer le regard blanc vitreux de ce dernier, seulement pour un instant, mais … le Nogitsune avait prit possession au complet de Stiles. La question était, est-ce que le jeune homme se trouvait encore dans son corps, où était-il… partie à jamais? Lydia refusait de penser à la deuxième option. Il sortie de la chambre après quelques minutes.

« Où est-ce qu’on va? » demanda-t-il.

Elle essaya de sourire convenablement. « À ton resto favoris. »

Lorsqu’ils mirent les pieds dans le chinois, Lydia pu voir que le Nogitsune semblait intéresser par la place – une réaction que Stiles n’aurait jamais eu, comme il était venu des centaines de fois ici pour prendre du take out pour lui et son père.

« Est-ce que tu as enquêté quelque chose récemment? »

L’esprit japonais retira ses yeux du menu. « Hein? »

« Avec ton père. »

« Oh… ouais, il y a quelques jours. »

Elle se demandait s’il ne faisait qu’enchaîner des mensonges ou s’il prenait des informations de la tête de Stiles. Elle espérait vraiment que c’était le premier, comme l’autre choix était … beaucoup trop perturbant. Il choisit finalement un repas et lorsqu’ils s’assirent à la table, elle se mordit la lèvre. Encore quelque chose que Stiles n’aimait pas : du piment.

« Alors, de quoi est-ce que tu voulais me parler? »

« Eh bien, samedi… c’est ma fête. » Ce qui était un pure mensonge, son anniversaire était dans quelques mois.

Il fit semblant d’être surpris. « Ohh, c’est vrai j’avais oublié. »

Lydia grimaça. « J’ai pensé qu’on pourrait sortir, toi, moi, Scott et Allison… »

« Ouais, ça pourrait être le fun. »

« Ouais … donc… je vais venir te prendre vers quatre heure, d’accord? »

« Ouepp. » La jeune femme n’avait rien commander et elle se dit qu’elle pourrait bien laisser le Nogitsune seul quelques heures avant qu’il ne devienne suspect de son comportement. Elle se leva et vint pour partir, mais la voix de celui-ci l’arrêta. « Oh, et Lydia? » La jeune femme le regarda pendant qu’il restait silencieux, l’a rendent anxieuse seconde après seconde. « J’adore ta robe. »

*

L’endroit était rempli de gens et Lydia se remercia de connaître le bouncer. Celui-ci l’avait fait entré dans plusieurs clubs même si elle n’avait pas encore l’âge légale, espérant sûrement que Lydia allait lui retourner la faveur un jour, mais il pouvait bien rêver. Lydia et ses amis entrèrent donc ni vu ni connu dans le club et elle se dirigea tout droit vers le bar.

Elle avait eu l’idée grâce à mademoiselle Morrell, elle était retourné la voir pour s’assurer que son plan marcherait à la perfection. Comme cette dernière avait dit, s’ils échouaient, le Nogitsune n’attendrait sûrement pas longtemps pour se venger, et la jeune femme préférait éviter cela à tout prit (et aussi, vivre pendant encore de longues années).

Elle commanda immédiatement deux tournées de shooters. Elle n’avait pas l’intention d’en prendre un seul, mais elle pourrait au moins faire semblant pour que le Nogitsune boive beaucoup d’alcool. Les deux tournées partirent rapidement. Stiles (elle ne pouvait s’empêcher de penser que le jeune homme était encore à quelque part dans son propre corps avec le Nogitsune) cria lorsqu’il prit le premier (ce qui n’était vraiment pas une réaction hors du commun pour le jeune homme) et après quelques shooters, il commença à danser … il dansait tellement comme Stiles que Lydia douta pendant un moment que ce n’était pas son ami qu’elle avait devant les yeux. L’imitation était tellement parfaite …

« Qu’est-ce qu’on boit ensuite? » demanda-t-il, lorsqu’il revint au bar.

« Hmmm, j’aimerais faire différent. » dit-elle. « Ils ont peut-être quelque chose d’exotique ici comme… oh, je sais pas, j’ai toujours voulu essayer le saké. »

Si ce qu’elle avait entendu était vrai, le saké était l’une des faiblesses du Nogitsune, et cela le rendrait saoul avant qu’il ne puisse s’en apercevoir.

Par contre, il grimaça et secoua la tête. « Non, je pensais plutôt à quelque chose du genre … de la vodka? »

Il sourit grandement et Lydia eu un pincement au cœur. Elle le regarda pendant un moment avant d’acquiescer. Peu importe comment elle obtiendrait son Hoshi no Tama, tant qu’elle pourrait s’assurer de détruire le monstre avant la fin de la soirée. Stiles avait bien assez souffert comme cela.

« Alors, ça va être, deux vodka canneberges et… »

« Une autre tournée de shooter! » s’exclama le Nogitsune.

« … et une tournée de shooter de vodka. S’il vous plaît. »

Elle sourit malgré elle à la barmaid, essayant de se dire qu’elle devait tromper le Nogitsune jusqu’à ce qu’elle puisse avoir ce qu’elle voulait. Après la tournée de shooters (partagé entre Scott et Stiles), Lydia prit la main d’Allison et la mena au toilette, jetant un regard à Scott pour s’assurer que celui-ci garderait l’œil sur l’esprit malveillant.

« Alors… tu te souviens du plan? » demanda-t-elle.

« Oui. »

« Et … t’as pas trop bu, j’espère? » demanda Lydia en voyant qu’Allison semblait un peu tituber.

Elle secoua la tête. « Juste un peu, mais pas assez pour me faire perdre tous mes moyens. Ne t’inquiète pas, je ferai tout pour sauver Stiles. »

Lydia soupira et se regarda dans le miroir. « Je veux simplement que la soirée se termine. »

Lorsque les deux jeunes femmes retournèrent au bar, les yeux de Lydia s’agrandirent en voyant que Scott et le Nogitsune avaient disparu. « Où est-ce qu’ils sont? » Elle regarda à travers la piste de danse, mais ne pu discerner personne à travers la foule et les jeux de lumières.

« Je vais essayer d’appeler Scott. » dit Allison.

Elle semblait plus calme que Lydia et celle-ci aurait aimé être aussi courageuse que son amie. La panique embrouillait sa conscience et elle savait que c’était ce que le Nogitsune voulait : pouvoir les battre à leur propre jeu.

« Oh, je les vois! » s’écria Allison.

Lydia se retourna pour regarder dans la direction que son amie pointait et elle laissa échapper un soupire de soulagement. Elle se rendit difficilement à l’endroit, devant jouer du coude pour contourner tout le monde saoul qui dansait sur la piste, mais lorsqu’elle se retrouva finalement au côté de Scott, elle se figea d’horreur. Non seulement le Nogitsune avait le jeune homme par le cou, mais de plus, Scott semblait en transe, comme si l’esprit japonais l’avait hypnotisé.

« Scott! » s’écria Allison.

Mais Lydia n’entendit qu’un écho. Elle venait de remarquer quelque chose : un peu à la droite du Nogitsune se trouvait une balle illuminé qui flottait dans les airs. Le Hoshi no Tama.

« Stiles, qu’est-ce que tu fais? » demanda Lydia, espérant qu’elle aurait le temps de se rendre à la balle avant qu’il n’arrive quoi que ce soit à Scott.

« Je m’emmerde. » répondit le Nogitsune. « J’ai besoin de… quelque chose de fun. »

« O-okay eh bien, on peut s’en aller si tu veux? » suggéra-t-elle. « Ou on peut boire plus de vodka. »

« Nah, boooring. »

« Hm… Oh, et si on sortait dans un bar à la place? Ambiance différente. » Elle essaya de son mieux pour lui sourire.

Sans prévenir, il laissa soudainement tomber Scott, ce dernier se reprit de justesse pour ne pas se casser le cou.

« J’ai une meilleure idée. » dit-il.

Puis il sortie quelque chose de sa veste et tout le monde se figea. Un cri retentit dans le club.

« IL A UN GUN! »

La musique cessa aussitôt, le Nogitsune sourit en voyant qu’il avait tout l’attention sur lui.

« Voilà, c’est beaucoup mieux ainsi. » Il posa d’abord le gun sur la tempe d’Allison. « C’était le fun te voir paniquer en repensant à Isaac. Tu le caches très bien, mais au fond de toi, il y a beaucoup de peur, c’est… » Il sourit. « Excellent. » Il pointa ensuite le gun sur Lydia. « Oh, et… j’ai demandé à Stiles ce que serait la pire chose qui pourrait lui arriver… je pensais que la réponse serait de tuer son père, mais non, ça serait de te violer, Lydia. Tu as été vraiment chanceuse, ça l’aurait pu t’arriver, mais … Stiles à résisté. »

En entendant ces mots, Lydia se sentit alors déterminé d’en finir avec le Nogitsune. C’est lorsqu’il posa le fusil sur la tempe de Scott que la jeune femme sauta sur le Hoshi no Tama avant de le fracasser sur le sol.

« NON! » Le cri résonna dans l’endroit et le Nogitsune sembla souffrir pendant un instant, il tomba a genoux et se recroquevilla, tremblant sous la douleur. Lydia remarqua alors qu’il commençait à reprendre les traits d’un renard, rendant son apparence assez grotesque. Il regarda longuement où se trouvait la balle, puis il disparu.

« On… on ferait mieux de sortir d’ici. » dit Allison alors que Scott se relevait.

Le jeune homme hocha de la tête. « Bonne idée. »

Ils se faufilèrent à travers la foule énervée, marchant le plus rapidement possible. Ils ne voulaient absolument pas parler à la police.

« J’espère qu’il n’y avait pas de caméra dans cet endroit… » dit soudainement Allison.

« Non, » répondit Lydia. « Il y a beaucoup trop de choses louches qui se passent ici pour qu’il puisse y en avoir.»

Ils atteignirent finalement la voiture de Lydia et elle s’empressa de chercher son cellulaire.

« Vous pensez que ça l’a marché? » demanda Allison.

« Il n’y a qu’une façon de le savoir. » répondit Lydia.

Elle composa le numéro de mademoiselle Morell et lorsque celle-ci répondit, elle lui raconta rapidement ce qu’il venait de se passer. Marin semblait comprendre exactement ce qui venait de se passer avec le Nogitsune.

« Lorsque j’étais au Japon, j’ai remarqué quelque chose de similaire, mais je ne pensais pas que cela aurait une importance… Je suis désolé, sinon je t’en aurais parlé immédiatement. Je pense quand même que la destruction du Hoshi no Tama l’a affaiblie, donc on aura peut-être une chance. Lorsqu’il est venu à Beacon Hills, le Nogitsune avait seulement une queue. Plus qu’un kitsune gagne en force, plus qu’il a de queues, par exemple, un des êtres surnaturels les plus reconnus sont les kitsunes à neuf queues. Par contre, c’est différent pour les Nogitsune. Ils ne peuvent pas prendre possession de quelqu’un avant d’avoir atteint les cent ans, et au fur et à mesure qu’il prenne des possédés, une queue leur pousse. »

« Il en avait quatre… » répondit Lydia.

« Je sais que cela semble beaucoup, mais au fond, c’est assez minime. Cela veut dire que même s’il semble vraiment puissant, on pourra le combattre, surtout s’il est affaiblie en ce moment. Donc, quatre queues est une excellente nouvelle. La dernière fois que je l’ai vu au Japon, il n’en avait que deux, ce qui veut dire qu’il a gagné ses deux dernières récemment. »

« Tout était calculé pour qu’il retrouve Stiles. »

« Oui, malheureusement. »

« D’accord, merci beaucoup. » Elle vint pour raccrocher, mais Marin parla de nouveau.

« Lydia… je sais que tu vas réussir. »

« … Merci. » Elle l’espérait. Il n’y avait aucune autre option.

*

« Donc, dans le livre que j’ai trouvé, cela dit que seule façon pour pouvoir couper les queues d’un Nogitsune, c’est avec un katana. »

« Bien sûr. » dit Scott avant de rouler ses yeux. « Où est-ce qu’on va trouver un katana- »

« Au musée. » l’interrompis Allison. « À notre sortie scolaire, il y en avait un sur le mur. »

Scott lui sourit, semblant fière d’elle.

« Donc on se retrouve tous là-bas vers onze heure. » répondit Lydia.

« Je ne sais pas encore comment on va faire pour entrer, mais- »

« On est seulement à Beacon Hills. » répondit Scott. « Je pourrais te garantir qu’il n’y a pas de système d’alarme. »

« Je ne veux pas prendre la chance de me faire voir voler un katana. » répondit Allison. « Comment est-ce qu’on fait maintenant? »

Lydia se mordit la lèvre inférieure, regardant autour d’elle, puis une idée lui vint en tête. « Danny. »

« Danny? »

« Il est le meilleur hacker de la ville … soit qu’il pourrait défaire l’alarme d’un ordinateur externe ou bien, je suis prête à parier qu’il connaît quelqu’un qui sait faire ça. »

« D’accord. »

Il était sortie de l’hôpital récemment et même si les médecins étaient certain qu’il ne pourrait jamais refaire de Lacrosse, au moins, il avait récupéré plus vites que ceux-ci ne pensaient. Après avoir entendu l’histoire de Lydia au téléphone, le jeune homme soupira. « Et c’est vraiment la seule façon de se débarrasser de cette … chose? » demanda-t-il.

« Oui, s’il-te plaît, Danny, je sais qu’on t’en dois beaucoup-» supplia Lydia.

« D’accord, d’accord, mais … vous devrez au moins attendre une dizaine de minutes, je vais te rappeler. Je ne suis pas certain que je serai capable de le désarmer en entrant dans le système d’aussi loin- »

« Merci! » Elle raccrocha et resserra son manteau à l’entour d’elle.

*

« Pourquoi est-ce qu’il ne réponds pas? » s’impatienta Lydia.

Cela faisait quinze minutes et elle était incapable de rejoindre Danny.

« Peut-être qu’il a décidé de nous abandonner. » suggéra Scott.

Au même moment, une voiture se stationna dans la rue adjacente du musée.

« Merde, cacher vous. » dit Scott.

« Non, attends. »

La lumière à l’intérieur de la voiture s’alluma et le groupe pu voir que c’était Danny, qui tapait furieusement sur son portable. Ethan était au volant, comme l’autre jeune homme avait encore la jambe dans le plâtre à cause de son accident avec le Nogitsune. Quelques minutes plus tard, il regarda finalement le groupe et leva le pouce. Lydia se retourna pour regarder par la fenêtre : la petite lumière sur le système était tournée du rouge au vert.

« C’est bon, on peut y aller. »

Ils avaient décidés qu’Allison serait celle qui sortirait l’épée comme elle était au courant de son emplacement. Scott resta dehors pour s’assurer que personne n’y entre, et Lydia suivit son amie pour surveiller ses alentours.

Dix minutes plus tard, elles étaient sortit avec le katana. « C’était presque trop facile. » dit Allison, surprise.

« C’est à ce moment là qu’on entendrait des sirènes de polices… » dit Scott.

Tout le monde se figea, seul le silence leur répondit.

« Allez, on s’en va. » dit Allison. Ils embarquèrent dans la voiture et disparurent dans les rues, ne laissant aucune trace derrière eux.

*

« Mais où est-ce que vous aviez la tête, hein? » Le shérif se tenait sur le pas de la porte de la maison des Martin et observait le petit groupe.

« Shérif, comment- » commença Scott.

« Vous avez réussit à éteindre toute les caméras sauf une. » dit-il en montrant un vidéo sur son cellulaire qui mettait bien en évidence Allison en train de voler le katana.

« Oh… » répondit-t-elle.

« Vous êtes chanceux que j’ai répondu à cet appel et que j’ai promis au propriétaire du musée de m’occuper de ce cas… »

« Eh, bien- » dit Allison.

« C’est pour Stiles. » répondit Lydia.

« Stiles? Qu’est-ce que Stiles ferait avec un katana? »

Lydia soupira. « On n’a pas beaucoup de temps, mais … il y a quelque chose qu’on doit vous dire. »

La jeune femme regarda le père de Stiles qui sembla soudainement vraiment inquiet à propos de son fils.

*

Il ne prit pas la nouvelle aussi bien que Lydia l’aurait espéré. D’abord, il leur dit que tout cela ne faisait aucun sens, que son fils ne pouvait pas être possédé.

« Mais vous avez bien remarqué qu’il y avait quelque chose qui n’allait pas avec Stiles, non? »

Le shérif soupira et hocha de la tête. « Malheureusement. Je pensais que tout cela avait à voir avec sa mère… »

« De quoi est-ce que vous parlez? » demanda Allison.

Il raconta ce qui s’était passé alors que Stiles n’avait que quatre ans, et le fait qu’il avait caché cela à son fils pendant toute ces années.

« Cela n’a vraiment pas dû être facile… » dit Lydia. « Mais vous devez me croire lorsque je vous dit que Stiles n’est pas lui-même. Il a essayer de nous tuer avec un fusil ce soir- »

Le shérif sembla perdre tout ses moyens à ses mots. « Mon … mon fusil avait disparu, mais seulement pendant quelques minutes, je … je pensais que- »

Lydia secoua la tête « Ce n’est pas de votre faute. »

« Mais … sûrement qu’il a besoin d’être hospitalisé, ou… »

« S’il vous plaît, faites moi confiance, juste pour cette fois. » dit Lydia.

« On promet de rapporter le katana après. » ajouta Allison.

Le shérif regarda tour à tour le petit groupe. Ils semblaient si déterminé, si prêt à sauver Stiles de cette manière.

« D’accord… je vous accorde vingt quatre heures. Cela ne veut pas dire que je vous crois, mais … je vous fais confiance. »

« Merci. » Lydia soupira de soulagement.

« Faites attention à vous… et à Stiles. »

« Promis. »

*

« Je ne sais pas si on va pouvoir facilement se servir de cette épée… » dit Lydia en regardant le katana.

Allison prit alors l’arme et la mania comme si elle avait fait cela de toute sa vie. Lydia regarda Allison, éberlué.

« J’ai fait des cours d’escrime quand j’étais plus jeune… je ne pensais jamais que cela pourrait m’être utile. »

« Ma blonde est tellement cool. » dit Scott et Allison roula ses yeux.

« D-d’accord. » dit Lydia. « Alors, tu sera celle qui coupera les queues du renard. Je n’ai aucune idée si celles-ci seront difficile à enlever, tout ce que je sais c’est qu’on doit absolument toute les découper. »

Allison hocha de la tête.

« Eh bien… » dit finalement Lydia. « Je pense qu’on est prêt. » Ou du moins, le plus prêt qu’ils pouvaient être. « On doit seulement trouver Stiles. »

« Oh, il est dans sa chambre, à la maison. » répondit le shérif.

Tout le monde le regarda, choqué pendant un instant.

« Je sais, c’est surprenant. Mais comme il a été blessé, j’imagine qu’il a décidé d’aller à quelque part de réconfortant, même si ce n’est que réconfortant pour Stiles. Je viens de l’appeler pour lui demander s’il m’attendait pour souper, il est encore là. »

« Merci. » dit Lydia.

« On dirait que c’est le temps que je me venge finalement contre le monde surnaturel. » dit Allison. « J’espère seulement que je réussirai à sauver Stiles à la même occasion. »

*

La maison était silencieuse lorsque le petit groupe franchit le seuil de la porte. Le shérif les avaient accompagné, leur promettant de les aider de la meilleure façon qu’il pourrait. Il voulait à tout prit sauver son fils. Allison marcha tranquillement jusqu’à la chambre de Stiles, sentant son cœur débattre dans sa poitrine. Si elle était chanceuse, elle pourrait couper les quatre queues d’un seul cou, par contre, elle ne sentait pas qu’elle avait la chance de son côté ce soir.

Elle se faufila dans la chambre sur la pointe des pieds, au moins elle était heureuse que la porte soit déjà ouverte, elle ne pensait pas que le grincement de celle-ci l’aurait beaucoup aidé à être discrète. Elle marcha jusqu’au côté du lit où le Nogitsune semblait dormir paisiblement. La lumière qui provenait du couloir éclairait légèrement le jeune homme, ce dernier était couché par dessus les couvertes, sur le côté, rendant évidente la vue des quatre queues. Celles-ci étaient apparu simplement grâce à tout l’alcool qu’il avait bu, et comme il était affaiblie, il n’avait pas dû pouvoir les cacher de nouveau.

Elle leva le katana et s’enligna, ne voulant pas blesser Stiles – mais au même moment où elle descendit l’épée, le jeune homme se releva, et le katana entra directement dans les côtes de ce dernier. Allison poussa un cri de surprise et Stiles lui sourit – mais ce n’était pas Stiles qui se trouvait dans le lit. C’était Isaac.

Elle venait de trancher Isaac.

Allison se figea soudainement, revoyant l’horreur qui s’était passé la nuit de la mort du jeune homme, et se voyant en ce moment en train de le tuer … tout ça était de sa faute, si elle ne l’avait pas invité ce soir là, il ne serait jamais sortie et il serait encore en vie. Elle observa le corps ensanglanté de son ex-petit ami et se mit à trembler.

« Tu vois ce que tu as fait, Alli? Tu m’as rendu comme cela. »

« Non. »

« J’espère que tu es fière de toi. »

Les larmes perlaient maintenant au coin des yeux de la jeune femme et elle secoua la tête en reculant. C’est à ce moment qu’elle le vit… ça ne pouvait pas être Isaac. Toujours en tremblant, elle tendit une main vers le katana avant de le retirer du corps et de finalement abattre la lame sur les queues du Nogitsune. Les yeux de ce dernier s’ouvrit par surprise.

« Isaac ne porterait jamais un foulard de cette couleur. » dit-t-elle, brandissant de nouveau la lame pour couper les deux queues qu’il restait.

Au même moment une lumière sembla jaillir du corps de Stiles et ce dernier retomba sur le lit alors que la lame du katana résonna contre le sol. Il était inconscient. Allison avait réussit.

*

Le shérif fit le premier à entrer dans la pièce après qu’Allison en sorte.

« Il va avoir besoin d’une ambulance, je suis désolé… »

Scott la serra dans ses bras en remarquant qu’elle avait pleuré. Par contre, ce fit les sanglots du shérif qui les fit tous entrer dans la pièce. Le corps du jeune homme était toujours inerte sur le lit, mais il ne respirait plus.

Stiles était mort.

*

« Je l’ai tué. »

Allison avait changé après la mort d’Isaac, peut-être qu’elle ne s’en était pas rendu compte sur le coup, étant trop effondré par le chagrin de la perte du jeune homme, mais elle en était finalement sortie plus forte. Elle avait de la misère à comprendre qu’un jour, se sentiment de culpabilité qu’elle ressentait vis-à-vis la mort de Stiles partirait et l’a rendrait encore plus mature. Selon elle, la mort l’a suivait partout où elle allait.

« Je l’ai tué. » répéta Allison. Elle n’avait pas pleuré, mais les larmes étaient présentent dans ses yeux depuis un moment.

« Non, » répondit Melissa. « Ils ont dit que… même si cela semble impossible … Stiles est mort depuis au moins une semaine. »

Allison fronça les sourcils. « Comment … »

Melissa baissa la tête. « Je pense que le Nogitsune avait prit la place de Stiles depuis plus longtemps que ce que l’ont pensait. »

Cela avait spécifiquement alarmé Lydia. Si elle avait su, si elle avait pu remarquer plus tôt que Stiles n’était pas lui-même … elle aurait sûrement pu le sauver. Maintenant, c’était trop tard.

*

Les funérailles de Stiles se tenure quelques jours plus tard. Allison avait d’abord refusé de venir, mais Scott l’avait finalement convaincu en lui disant que Stiles aurait voulu qu’elle y soit.

Lydia se regarda de nouveau dans le miroir, étant incertaine que c’était la robe qu’elle devait porter aujourd’hui. Elle avait été magasiner, marchant entre les allées sans vraiment être présente mentalement. Jamais elle n’aurait pensé qu’elle aurait été aux funérailles de Stiles aussi tôt. Elle s’était refermé sur elle-même depuis sa mort, voulant moins parler et même moins sortir, personne ne l’avait confronté à propos de cela, sachant que Stiles valait beaucoup pour elle. Elle avait finalement choisit la robe qui selon elle était la plus belle, peut-être qu’elle était toujours incertaine de son choix, mais elle n’avait plus vraiment le temps, et puis qui le remarquerait de toute façon. La jeune femme sortie de sa maison où Allison l’attendait dans sa voiture. Elle embarqua et Allison lui fit un petit sourire avant de démarrer la voiture. Pendant le trajet, Lydia sentit son amie lui prendre la main, seulement pour lui faire comprendre qu’elle n’était pas seule et qu’elle pouvait conter sur elle. Celle-ci devait comprendre exactement à travers quoi elle passait en ce moment. Peut-être que Lydia et Stiles n’avaient jamais sortie ensemble, mais elle était presque certaine qu’elle avait autant aimé le jeune homme que Allison avait aimé Isaac. Ils arrivèrent finalement à l’église et Lydia prit une grande respiration. « On peut attendre un peu, si tu veux- » Lydia secoua la tête, elle devait y aller. Pour Stiles.

Le service n’avait pas été très long, ce qui avait réconforté tout le monde. Dès qu’elle était entré et qu’elle avait vu le père de Stiles, Lydia s’était dirigé vers lui pour le serrer dans ses bras, elle avait ensuite fait de même avec Scott et elle avait prise place, sachant très bien qu’elle pourrait tout de suite aller voir le corps de Stiles, qui était seulement couché à des mètres d’elle, mais elle ne pouvait pas, pas pour le moment. Par contre, lorsque tout fit terminé, elle n’eus pas le choix d’aller le voir, il ne restait plus beaucoup de gens dans la pièce.

Allison posa une main sur l’épaule de la jeune femme. « Tu veux que je t’attendes? »

Lydia secoua la tête. « Non, merci, je vais te rejoindre dehors. »

Elle se dirigea vers Stiles et ne pu s’empêcher de fermer les yeux en le voyant. Il semblait si … calme, ce qui n’était pas dans la nature du jeune homme. Elle ne pouvait croire qu’il avait souffert cet enfer pendant des semaines et n’en avait parlé à personne, elle aurait tellement pu l’aider dès le début, peut-être que cela aurait fait une différence, peut-être qu’il serait encore… non, elle ne devait pas pensé à cela, sinon ça l’a détruirait. « Je suis désolé. » murmura-t-elle avant de se pencher vers lui et de déposer un baiser sur son front. Puis elle quitta l’église.

*

Le reste du service s’était déroulé dans le cimetière juste derrière l’église, le shérif avait demandé si son fils pouvait être enterré aux côtés de sa mère, et comme il avait déjà réservé deux places aux côtés d’elle lorsqu’elle avait été enterré, il n’y avait pas eu de problème. Il posa un instant son regard sur la tombe de Claudia et les larmes lui vinrent encore aux yeux.

« Désolé, je n’ai pas réussis à protéger notre fils. » pensa-t-il.

L’heure qui suivit passa comme une éclair et ce n’est que lorsque le monde s’enligna pour déposé de la terre sur le cercueil de Stiles que le shérif sortie de sa stupeur. Un homme qu’il ne reconnu pas tout de suite déposa une fleur violette sur la tombe du jeune homme – la même fleur que celles qui se retrouvaient à chaque année sur la tombe de Claudia – une clématite, ses préférés.

Le shérif s’avança vers lui et ce ne fit que lorsqu’il se retrouva côte à côte avec Derek qui le reconnu.

« Ça fait vraiment longtemps que je ne t’ai pas vu. » dit-t-il.

Derek hocha de la tête. « Mes condoléances. »

« Merci… comment… pourquoi, je veux dire, cette fleur- »

« Oh, je suis fleuriste. »

Le shérif le regarde un moment. « Mais… ce n’est pas toi qui dépose ces fleurs sur la tombe de Claudia à chaque année- »

« Oh, non, non, c’était Stiles. À chaque année, près de l’anniversaire de mort de sa mère, il venait dans mon magasin pour prendre les mêmes fleurs. Je me suis dit qu’il aimerait sûrement être enterré avec cette fleur-ci, désolé si c’était déplacé… »

Le shérif voulut répondre, mais il s’étouffa sur un sanglot. Il ne pouvait croire que Stiles avait été si affecté par la mort de sa mère, et qu’il ne lui en avait jamais parlé. Il serra l’épaule du jeune homme avant de hocher la tête.

« Merci, Derek. »

Si seulement Stiles avait pu lui en parler, comment il s’ennuyait de Claudia… si seulement il avait pu lui parler de ce qu’il vivait les quelques semaines avant sa mort. Il espérait au moins qu’il était heureux en ce moment, et qu’au moins, il était avec Claudia.

« Protège-le, là haut, protège-le mieux que j’ai pu le faire. » murmura-t-il.


	3. Partie 3

_« A dream is an answer to a question we haven’t learned how to ask. » – Fox Mulder, X-Files._

Lydia mentirait si elle disait qu’elle ne pensait pas à Stiles à chaque soir avant d’aller se coucher. Cela ne faisait que quelques jours que le jeune homme était mort, mais elle semblait encore pouvoir le voir dans les couloirs de l’école, elle s’attendait tout le temps à ce qu’il entre dans le cours, souriant, se dirigeant directement vers elle. Son cœur se serra en repensant à cela et elle secoua la tête avant de soupirer et d’essayer de se concentrer sur tout les travaux qu’elle aurait à remettre bientôt pour ses cours. Par contre, Stiles restait toujours dans le fond de ses pensées.

Cela ne l’a surprit donc pas lorsqu’elle commença à rêver au jeune homme. La première fois, elle ne fit que l’entrevoir de loin. Quelques nuits plus tard, elle le vit soudainement passer devant elle, rapidement. Par contre, elle savait que c’était bien Stiles, même si elle n’aurait pu expliquer comment elle le savait.

« Stiles? »

« LYDIA! »

Son cri résonna dans la tête de la jeune femme et elle se figea d’horreur en entendant la terreur dans ce dernier. Stiles était en danger. « Où est-tu? » demanda-t-elle. Elle avait beau l’avoir aperçu quelques minutes au par avant, c’était comme si maintenant qu’elle savait que le jeune homme était là, elle ne pouvait plus le voir.

Un autre cri se fit entendre, mais elle ne comprit pas son message.

« Stiles? »

Une phrase bien compréhensible se fit alors entendre comme si quelqu’un la murmurait à son oreille, la faisant frissonner de la tête au pied. Elle reconnaissait bien la voix de Stiles, par contre ce qu’il venait de dire ne faisait aucun sens, c’était comme s’il parlait une langue étrangère. Les lumières flashèrent soudainement et un cri d’horreur se fit entendre. Lydia comprit alors ce que Stiles venait de lui dire : le jeune homme était prit dans un cauchemar et il ne pouvait plus en sortir.

« Sti- »

Lydia se réveilla en sursautant et en s’assisantt dans son lit, sa respiration était saccadé et son cœur battait la chamaille.

Elle devait absolument faire quelque chose pour sauver le jeune homme. Stiles n’était pas mort. Même si cela ne faisait aucun sens, elle en était maintenant certaine. Son instinct lui disait que c’était la vérité, mais elle décida tout de même de dormir dessus, pour ne pas sauter à de fausse conclusion. Après ce qui lui parru des heures, elle trouva enfin le sommeil.

Lorsque Lydia se réveilla le lendemain, elle n’avait pas changé d’avis.

Stiles était vivant et elle devait absolument le sauver.

Elle s’était présenté à la bibliothèque n’ayant aucune idée comment elle pourrait trouver ce qu’elle cherchait. Peut-être que les rêves et les langues pourraient l’aider, mais … elle soupira et décida tout de même de se diriger vers la section des rêves.

*

Lydia était certaine qu’Allison voudrait l’aider à faire quelque chose d’aussi … eh bien, stupide lui venait en tête. Après tout ce qu’elle avait vu depuis la mort d’Isaac, elle savait que la jeune femme serait moins affolé par son idée que Scott. Par contre, la conversation n’alla pas aussi bien que ce qu’elle voulait. Si seulement quelqu’un pouvait lui faire confiance, rapidement. Elle sentait que l’esprit de Stiles ne survivrait pas longtemps enfermé dans un autre monde.

« Allison, tu vas m’aider à déterrer le corps de Stiles. »

Le regard de la jeune femme se posa sur son amie et elle ne pu s’empêcher de pousser un petit rire. « T’es folle ou quoi? Pourquoi- »

« Il n’est pas mort. »

« Qu-quoi? »

« Stiles n’est pas mort! Il est simplement prit dans un autre monde. »

Allison regarda autour d’elle pour s’assurer que personne n’entendrait leur discussion. Le cours n’était pas encore commencé donc les élèves étaient encore bruyant, mais on ne savait jamais … si quelqu’un les entendait parler de voler un corps … « Mais de quoi est-ce que tu parles? »

« J’ai rêvé de lui cette nuit- »

Allison secoua la tête. « Lydia- »

« Non, écoute-moi, il était vraiment présent, ce n’était pas seulement mon imagination. Stiles est vivant, mais il est enfermé dans le monde des rêves. » Lydia ne savait pas comment être plus convaincante.

« J’ai vraiment de la difficulté à croire cela… »

« S’il te plaît, Allison… on a une deuxième chance pour le sauver. » Allison soupira finalement avant d’acquiescer.

« Merci! Je vais apporter les pelles … oh, et Allison, n’en parle à personne, même pas à Scott. C’est quand même … assez illégal ce qu’on va faire. »

« Promis. »

Ça semblait si facile dans les films de déterrer un cercueil. Au moins, elles pouvaient être contente que la terre était encore assez fraîche, déterrer une tombe qui avait été là depuis plusieurs années aurait prit beaucoup plus de temps, la terre ici était encore facilement malléable, le seule problème était qu’il y en avait tellement. À chaque fois que Lydia pensait qu’elles étaient rendu au bout, il y avait encore plus de terre.

Elle avait apporté son cellulaire en guise de lampe de poche, et Allison regardait autour d’elle à chaque cinq secondes pour s’assurer que quelqu’un n’avait pas décidé de prendre une marche dans un cimetière en pleins milieu de la nuit pour y découvrir deux pilleurs de tombes. La pelle d’Allison frappa finalement quelque chose de dur et elle soupira de soulagement.

« Je pense que ça y est. »

Elles se penchèrent au dessus du cercueil en enlevant le peu de terre qui restait grâce à leur main. Lydia trouva les serrures et les déclencha avant de finalement l’ouvrir … elle eu bien du mal à garder son souper dans son corps à cet instant. Elle n’avait même pas encore posé le regard sur le corps de Stiles que l’odeur putride lui monta au nez. Il était peut-être mort récemment, mais le corps du jeune homme avait commencé à se décomposer à l’instant où la vie l’avait quitté.

Puis son regard se pausa sur Stiles et elle dût baisser les yeux, se disant que pleurer maintenant ne lui servirait à rien.

« Je vais t’aider à le transporter, » dit Allison.

Elle savait que son amie avait sûrement beaucoup de difficulté à voir le corps de Stiles et elle se dit qu’elle devait repousser sa propre peur au fond d’elle-même pour soutenir Lydia du mieux qu’elle pouvait. Même si le jeune homme pesait moins que 140 livres, elles eurent vraiment du mal à le hisser en haut de la tombe.

Finalement, il fallut que Lydia monte en haut pour tirer sur ses bras alors qu’Allison le poussait par les chevilles vers le haut. Ils retombèrent sur le sol, essoufflée.

« Allez, on ne peut pas rester ici… » dit Allison avant de prendre à nouveau les jambes de Stiles.

Lydia s’était stationné le plus proche possible qu’elle le pouvait. Ils déposèrent le corps de Stiles sur la banquette arrière et refermèrent la porte.

« Wow, je n’aurais jamais pensé que ma vie à Beacon Hills serait ainsi. » dit Allison.

« Et ce n’est pas encore fini. » dit Lydia.

Elles montèrent dans la voiture et Lydia démarra, ne voulant que partir loin de cet endroit, il lui donnait la chair de poule.

*

Lydia était chanceuse que ses parents ne soient pas présent pendant toute la fin de semaine, parce qu’elle aurait eu vraiment de la difficulté à expliquer pourquoi elle apportait le corps mort de son ami jusque dans sa chambre. Elle le déposa doucement sur son lit et ne pu s’empêcher de laisser les larmes couler sur ses joues.

« Je suis désolé… » murmura-t-elle.

Elle se coucha au côté de son ami pendant un moment et ferma les yeux. Elle savait qu’elle ne pourrait pas rester ainsi pour longtemps, comme le corps était déjà en décomposition et que l’odeur commençait à infester la pièce, mais pendant un moment, elle voulait seulement oublier tout ce qui s’était passé récemment. Il ne lui restait qu’une chose à faire : sauver Stiles de ses cauchemars.

*

« Lydia? »

Stiles était englouti par la noirceur et il ne savait pas comment en sortir. Cela lui rappelait beaucoup trop lorsqu’il avait été enfermé dans le musée avec le Nogitsune … L’énigme de ce dernier lui revint de nouveau en tête. « The more you have of it, the less you see. What is it? » Il se frappa dans le front. « LA NOIRCEUR! » C’était tellement évidant qu’il ne pouvait se trouver que stupide en ce moment. Il se demandait ce qu’il serait arrivé s’il avait pu répondre correctement la première fois … peut-être que Danny n’aurait jamais été blessé, Scott non plus … Cela ne lui servait absolument à rien qu’il s’en fasse pour cela, après tout, c’était passé et … il devait absolument sortir d’ici.

« Pourquoi est-ce qu’il n’y a jamais de signe écrit « sortie » quand t’en a le plus besoin… »

Il continua à marcher aveuglement, se demandant vraiment où il était. Deux phares apparurent alors devant lui et il dû lever un bras pour ne pas s’aveugler. Des phares de voiture. Bien sûr, il se trouvait dans la rue, il n’avait que quatre ans … Sa mère se dirigeait droit sur lui, il tenait quelque chose entre ses mains … Il baissa le regard pour croiser les yeux du renard noir. Il le laissa alors tomber par terre et se mit à courir vers l’entré de son voisin, s’il arrivait à temps de l’autre côté, peut-être que sa mère n’essayerait pas de le dévier, puis elle serait encore en vie. Par contre, la rue semblait s’étirer le plus loin qu’il courrait, reculant de plus en plus son but. Il entendit finalement le crissement de pneus et le cri horrible de son père et il savait qu’il avait échoué. Encore une fois.

Il retourna dans le milieu de la rue avant de prendre le renard entre ses mais et de l’étrangler. « FUCK YOU! » cria-t-il. Au même moment, le renard se transforma pour devenir le renard à moitié mangé qui avait pourrit au fond de son garde-robe et il le laissa tomber, tremblant, en voyant à nouveau le sang sur ses mains. Il déglutit et se retourna, il devait trouvrt un autre moyen pour sortir d’ici, revivre le passé n’était pas la solution. Peut-être que s’il courrait le plus vite possible, il pourrait défier les barrières de l’endroit où il se trouvait (il avait plutôt l’impression d’être dans une autre dimension) et finalement se retrouver dans le monde réel, au côté de ses amis.

« Hm, tu penses vraiment qu’ils vont te pardonner après tout ce que tu as fait? Tu penses que tout va redevenir comme avant, tu vas retourner à l’école et reprendre ta routine? Tout le monde va t’abandonner, même ton père. Tu seras forcé à te rendre à la police et il vont à jamais t’enfermer à Eichen House, tu sais bien que c’est la seule possibilité qui t’attends, n’est-ce pas, Stiles? »

Ce qui l’avait figé sur place n’était pas les mots blessant qui venaient d’être dit, mais plutôt qui les avait prononcé. Il se retourna pour apercevoir une femme avec une robe blanche, lui souriant. « … m… maman? »

« Sérieusement, Stiles, soit un peu plus réaliste. Qui voudrait de toi maintenant? »

*

Lydia chercha rapidement dans la liste des professeurs et trouva finalement le nom qu’elle cherchait : David Westover. Elle se regarda un instant dans le miroir pour s’assurer qu’elle paraissait assez mature (il ne lui manquait peut-être qu’un an pour entrer à l’université, mais elle ne voulait pas se faire mettre dehors avant d’avoir eu la chance d’avoir eu des réponses.)

Elle prit une grande inspiration et sortie de la salle de bain avant de se diriger vers le local du professeur qu’elle voulait voir. Il se trouvait à l’autre bout du campus et Lydia pensait qu’elle n’allait jamais y arriver. Au moins, elle se disait que l’endroit était vraiment beau … elle avait considéré cet endroit pour l’année prochaine, mais n’avait pas encore reçu de réponses de ses premiers choix. Lorsqu’elle tourna enfin le dernier couloir, elle soupira de soulagement en voyant que la porte du local était ouverte et que le professeur était assis à son bureau. Cela lui était arrivé tellement de fois qu’elle ait voulu voir un de ses professeurs que ses heures de bureau ne coordonnaient pas avec les temps libres de la jeune fille.

« Excuser-moi, monsieur… Westover? »

« Oui, vous avez un rendez-vous? » Il ne leva pas les yeux de sa feuille.

« Non, mais cela ne va prendre que quelques minutes. »

« Pas sans rendez-vous. »

« S’il vous plaît, je pense que vous vous y connaissez en rêve? »

« Allez demander vos significations de rêves ailleurs, je suis occupée. »

« Je pensais plutôt parler de marcheur de rêve. »

Il releva la tête et la fixa. « D’accord, j’ai cinq minutes. »

Elle avait comprit par cela que peu de personne devait connaître ces mots et même ce qu’ils voulaient vraiment dire. « En fait, j’imagine que la plupart des gens qui peuvent marcher dans le sommeil des autres sont en fait… en vie. » dit-t-elle. « C’est ce que j’ai trouvé dans la plupart des livres, mais … qu’en est-il des personnes mortes? »

« Vous connaisse quelqu’un de mort qui apparaît dans vos rêves? »

« Je sais que ça sonne étrange, en fait c’est stupide- »

« Pas du tout. L’inconscient est vraiment très puissant, et lorsqu’on perd un être cher, on l’imagine plus souvent. »

« Non. » répondit sèchement Lydia. « Stiles est prit dans le monde des rêves, et à chaque fois que je fais un cauchemar, il vit un terrible enfer. Je dois le ramener à tout prit. »

Le professeur regarda la jeune femme pendant un moment, semblant l’étudier pour voir si elle disait la vérité ou si elle était seulement confuse.

« … D’accord. La seule chose que je peux vous dire, c’est que votre ami devra trouver une porte. »

« Une porte? »

« Une sortie si l’on veut bien. Elle sera mise en évidence, donc il n’aura pas à s’inquiéter, par contre… »

« Oui? » le pressa-t-elle. Elle n’avait pas le temps de tourner autour du pot.

« Il devra contourner beaucoup d’ennemies avant d’atteindre cette porte, que ce soit en forme de cauchemars comme vous dites, ou que ce soit psychologique … s’il ne peut pas passer à travers cela, j’ai bien peur que vous ne pourrez pas l’aider. »

« Je ferai tout pour le sortir de là. »

« Pour t’aider, tu auras besoin d’un objet personnel qui lui appartenait, quelque chose qui lui tient à cœur si possible. Avec cela tu pourras former un lien avec lui. »

« Et je vais pouvoir communiquer aussi? »

Une étincelle apparu alors dans les yeux de David. « Oui. Tout le monde parle à l’envers dans les rêves, c’est vraiment… fascinant. »

*

Lydia n’était pas certaine que de voler des médicaments a l’hôpital jouait sur sa conscience, mais après avoir parlé a Melissa du fait qu’elle était incapable de bien dormir depuis quelques semaines, cette dernière lui avait donné des somnifères.

« Tu devrais aller consulter, Lydia, ça peut être très sérieux. »

« Ma mère… Elle ne veut pas en parler, mais elle commence à marquer d’argent… Je ne voudrais pas la mettre dans le trouble avec une prescription. » La jeune femme fit de son mieux pour avoir l’air triste et fatigué pour que Melissa l’a croit.

« Mais si tu en as besoin… »

« Non, c’est correct… je… je vais essayer de dormir par moi-même. » Elle lui sourit tristement.

« C’est a cause de Stiles, c’est ça? »

Elle avait baisser le regard et Melissa avait soupiré. « D’accord, mais seulement quelques comprimés… Je pourrais perdre ma job a cause de cela. »

« Merci, Melissa! »

Elle se sentait quand même mal d’avoir manipulé la mère de Scott ainsi, comme elle avait toujours été gentille avec elle. Mais si elle voulait sauver Stiles, s’assurer qu’elle serait plongé dans un profond sommeil était très important.

Par contre, lorsqu’elle essaya le premier comprimé, Lydia ne se retrouva pas dans le rêve qu’elle aurait pensé. D’habitude, elle rêvait souvent qu’elle était à l’école, dans le couloir qui menait vers son cours de science, ce dernier était toujours plongé dans le noir sauf pour un ou deux néons qui flashaient. Elle devait toujours franchir un monstre quelconque, ce dernier ayant toujours un cri perçant qui lui donnait un mal de tête intense, même dans la réalité. Elle était certaine que les psychologues auraient de grandes significations à ce rêve (par exemple, que ce monstre était en fait sa mère), mais elle pensait plutôt que cela avait un lien avec le film d’horreur qu’elle et Allison était aller voir quelques semaines après s’être rencontré.

Cette fois-ci, elle était plutôt dans une rue qui lui paraissait d’abord déserte. Elle s’approcha tranquillement et vit finalement qu’une voiture semblait avoir violemment percuté un poteau. Elle fronça les sourcils et essaya de s’approcher.

« Ce n’est pas ce que tu penses. »

Lydia se retourna pour voir une femme dans la début trentaine. Elle l’avait déjà vu en photo au par avant …

« Vous êtes- »

« Claudia, la mère de Stiles. »

« Qu’est-ce qui se passe? » demanda-t-elle.

La jeune femme était soudainement terrifié par ce rêve.

« J’ai besoin que tu aides Stiles. »

« C’est exactement ce que j’essaie de faire. »

« Il faut que tu le guides vers moi. »

« Je n’arrive pas à lui parler. »

Elle secoua la tête. « Si tu arrives à trouver un objet vraiment spécial qui lui appartient, alors tu pourras avoir une connexion avec lui dans le monde des rêves et pouvoir lui parler. »

Lydia hocha de la tête, elle avait essayer de retrouver quelque chose que Stiles tenait à cœur, mais jusqu’à maintenant, rien n’avait fonctionné. « Mais comment est-ce que je peux vous parler? »

Claudia ne fit que lui sourire tristement. « Je suis ici depuis bien trop longtemps pour pouvoir me faire avoir par ce jeu. Stiles n’est ici que depuis quelques semaines- »

« Alors, c’est vrai que Stiles est mort depuis des semaines? »

Claudia hocha la tête et sembla soudainement très triste. « Personne ne s’est rendu compte du jeu du Nogitsune… » Elle regarda un instant au loin, semblant perdu dans ses pensées, puis elle posa finalement le regard sur la jeune femme. « Oh et Lydia, tu ferais mieux de trouver quelqu’un pour te sortir de ton sommeil. Si tu te retrouves prises à jamais avec Stiles, je ne suis pas certaine que vous pourrez vous en sortir. »

Lydia hocha de la tête.

« Je te fais confiance pour aider mon fils à sortir de ce monde. »

Et sur ce, elle disparu, et Lydia se réveilla, frustré. Si seulement elle pouvait trouver un moyen d’avoir une connexion avec Stiles. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la cuisine pour se prendre une verre d’eau.

Juste avant de partir du cimetière, Allison et Lydia s’étaient assurées qu’elles avaient bien remise la terre sur le cercueil pour que cela ne se voient pas qu’elles venaient de voler un corps. Jusqu’à maintenant, il n’y avait eu aucune découverte (cela ne faisait que deux jours), mais Lydia avait toujours peur de voir le shérif à la porte, de voir son regard si … déçu, triste, répugné. Elle avait caché le corps du jeune homme dans le congélateur du sous-sol, personne ne s’en servait jamais, et elle devait conserver le corps pendant qu’elle trouvait un moyen de le ressusciter.

Lydia vint pour ouvrir le robinet lorsqu’elle se souvint soudainement d’un détail qu’elle avait oublié jusqu’à maintenant. Lorsqu’elle avait déposé Stiles sur son lit, un collier était apparu en dessous du collet de son chandail… le même collier que Claudia avait porté dans le rêve qu’elle venait d’avoir. C’était sûrement quelque chose que Stiles portait pour se souvenir de sa mère, et ce devait donc être vraiment important pour lui – c’est ce dont elle avait besoin pour communiquer avec Stiles dans ses rêves.

Lydia déposa son verre sur le comptoir avant de se diriger vers le sous-sol.

Elle ouvra le congélateur et resta figé en voyant le corps du jeune homme… de la manière qu’elle l’avait placé – sans faire exprès, après tout, il était quand même assez grand et le mettre là avait été assez difficile – il semblait réellement mort, plus qu’il ne l’avait été depuis qu’elle l’avait déterré. Jusqu’à maintenant, elle avait réussit à se convaincre qu’il ne faisait que dormir – ce qui n’était pas un mensonge après tout, comme son esprit était enfermé dans le monde des rêves. Elle fixa un instant la boite contenant une tarte qui avait été oublié là depuis des années et essaya de se dire que tout cela était pour le jeune homme. Son corps ne devait pas la traumatiser, il serait en vie dans quelques jours. Elle continua tout de même à fixer la tarte alors qu’elle enleva le collier du cou du jeune homme et elle referma rapidement la porte, restant sans bouger, tenant le collier froid entre ses mains.

Elle aurait sûrement besoin de consulter quelqu’un quand tout cela serait terminé.

*

Stiles était entré à l’intérieur de Eichen House qu’une seule fois, juste après que sa mère soit décédé. Il ne savait toujours pas pourquoi le médecin avait suggéré à son père qu’il aille faire un tour là-bas pour que l’accident de sa mère ne le traumatise à jamais – Eichen House avait été presque aussi traumatisant. Non seulement ce n’était pas une place pour les enfants, mais en plus, dans sa tête de quatre ans, tout les psychologues qui voulaient le voir était de véritables monstres. Sans compter le fait que quelques patients l’avait à jamais marqués. Au moins, son père avait rapidement vu que c’était une erreur, et il avait sortie Stiles de là, au plus grand bonheur de ce dernier. Il ne voulait jamais y retourner.

Sauf que c’était exactement là qu’il se retrouvait dans le monde des cauchemars. Depuis qu’il avait vu Lydia, il avait comprit où il se trouvait. À chaque minutes qui passait, il espérait seulement de revoir la jeune femme pour pouvoir retourner chez lui, mais il avait seulement été chanceux de la voir une fois. Lorsqu’il franchit la porte de l’asile, il sentit un courant d’air froid le faisant frissonner. Il avait beau eu essayer de sortir par les deux grandes portes de fers qui se trouvait dans l’entrée, à chaque fois qu’il franchissait la grille, il se retrouvait au pas de l’escalier, comme dans un jeu vidéo. Il ne pouvait physiquement pas en sortir. Il avait même fait le tour de la cours pour trouver une autre sortie, mais en vain. Il s’était donc décidé d’entrer. Il pouvait déjà sentir qu’il n’allait pas aimer ce cauchemars. Stiles marcha tranquillement vers l’accueil, regardant autour de lui. L’endroit n’avait pas beaucoup changé depuis qu’il avait mit les pieds ici, et il dût contourner deux ou trois patients pour se rendre à la secrétaire. Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi il se dirigeait là, c’était comme si quelqu’un le contrôlait.

« Bienvenue à Eichen House, comment puis-je vous aider? »

La dame derrière le comptoir aurait pu être qualifié de tout à fait normale, si ce n’était du fait qu’elle avait la moitié du visage arraché et qu’il lui manquait un œil.

« Je … je voudrais savoir comment me rendre au sous-sol. »

« Prenez ce couloir, troisième porte à gauche. »

« Merci. »

Il se dirigea vers la porte avant de l’ouvrir pour découvrir une chambre. Il fronça les sourcils et regarda de nouveau dans le couloir pour s’assurer qu’il avait bien suivit les directions qui lui avait été donnés. C’était bien la troisième porte. Stiles entra tout de même pas curiosité. La chambre comprenait deux lits, deux lampes, une petite table de chevet, un minuscule garde-robe ainsi que des barres aux fenêtres. Il s’assit sur le lit et regarda par la fenêtre. Rien d’intéressant ne semblait se passer dehors … jusqu’à ce qu’il voit un petite boule de poil se tenir sur le portail.

Le Nogitsune.

*

Lorsque Lydia avait trouvé le collier, la jeune femme n’avait pu s’empêcher de penser que Stiles devait vraiment aimer sa mère, c’était quelque chose qu’il n’avait jamais démontré lorsqu’il était encore en vie. Il parlait rarement d’elle, même après qu’elle soit morte, et lorsque Derek avait annoncé au shérif que Stiles achetait des fleurs à chaque année pour les déposer sur la tombe de Claudia, ce dernier avait semblé vraiment touché. Lydia avait donc décidé d’aller lui parler de ce collier.

Elle cogna à la porte, et son cœur se serra lorsqu’elle se rendit compte qu’elle n’avait pas remit les pieds ici depuis que Stiles était mort. « Pas pour longtemps. » se dit-t-elle. La porte ouvrit et le shérif sourit en voyant Lydia, mais son sourire n’atteignit pas ses yeux. Ce dernier semblait extrêmement fatigué, et semblait aussi avoir soudainement vieillit. La mort de son fils l’avait gravement blessé et cela pouvait se voir sur son visage.

« Est-ce que je peux entrer? » demanda-t-elle.

« Bien sûr. »

Il l’a laissa passer et ils s’assirent sur le divan. « Je … je suis seulement venu pour vous dire que … je pense que Stiles tenait beaucoup plus à sa mère que ce qu’il ne le laissait paraître. »

Il soupira et posa son regard sur la photo de Claudia qui se trouvait contre le mur. « Je ne m’en suis jamais rendu compte… »

« C’était parce qu’il n’en parlait jamais. En fait, je n’avais aucune idée qu’il parlait encore Derek … et lorsqu’il… » Elle déglutit. « J’ai remarqué qu’il portait le collier de sa mère, celui qu’elle porte sur la photo. »

Le shérif regarda de nouveau et sourit. « C’était son pendentif préféré… je pensais l’avoir perdu après qu’elle soit morte, je me souviens de l’avoir cherché partout, je n’aurais jamais pensé que Stiles l’aurait avec lui… » Il devint silencieux pendant un instant, et Lydia sentit qu’elle ne devait pas l’interrompre. « Je n’ai pas vraiment montré à Stiles que j’avais été blessé par la mort de sa mère, j’essayais de pleurer lorsqu’il n’était pas là, je m’étais dit que je ne devais pas le laisser voir que j’étais blessé… sans m’en rendre compte, je pense que Stiles a fait la même chose avec moi. Il s’est sûrement dit que je n’aimais pas autant Claudia ou- » sa voix craqua à ce moment.

« Non, je suis certain que Stiles savait que vous l’aimiez et qu’il faisait seulement la même chose pour ne pas vous blesser. » Le shérif avait commencé à sangloté et Lydia se sentait soudainement terriblement mal d’être venu. « Je suis désolé, je n’aurais pas dû- »

« Non, non. » dit-t-il.

« Désolé, je … » Il ne dit rien d’autre et Lydia s’approcha pour lui prendre la main, pour lui faire comprendre qu’il n’était pas le seul à souffrir de la perte de Stiles.

La jeune femme avait beau être blessé par la mort de son ami, jamais elle ne pourrait imaginé la peine que le père du jeune homme pouvait ressentir. Il fallait absolument qu’elle trouve un moyen de sauver Stiles de ses rêves.

*

Lydia avait prit la peine de prendre la tablette de somnifère que Melissa lui avait donné avant qu’Allison n’arrive. Elle n’approuverait sûrement pas que la jeune femme prenne illégalement des médicaments, mais elle avait vraiment besoin de ceux-ci pour s’endormir. Elle était tellement stressé en ce moment qu’elle doutait d’être capable de fermer les yeux sans eux.

Lorsqu’elle avait demandé à Allison de l’aider à nouveau, cette dernière avait été claire et net : « tant qu’on ne déterre pas un autre cadavre, ça me va. »

« Alors, comment est-ce que tu veux qu’on procède? » demanda la jeune femme en s’assoyant en face de Lydia.

Cette dernière s’était assise sur le plancher et avait mit des oreilles autour d’elle au cas où qu’elle tombe.

« C’est simple, je veux simplement que tu me tiennes les deux mains pendant que je dors. »

« Tu vas dormir assise? » demanda Allison en souriant.

Lydia hocha de la tête. « Je me retrouve toujours assise quand je me réveille, et ce n’est pas parce que je me réveille en sursaut ou quoi que ce soit, c’est comme si mon corps le faisait inconsciemment … je pense que c’est parce que je sens que je pourrais me lever plus rapidement et fuir peu importe ce qui me poursuit. »

« Hmmm, d’accord. Est-ce qu’il faut que je te réveille à un moment? »

« Non. Sauf si tu penses que ma vie est réellement en danger, non. Si j’arrive près de Stiles, peut-être que j’aurai l’air plus profondément endormis ou bien agité, et il ne faudrait surtout pas que je me réveille à ce moment. »

« Okay. »

Lydia lui sourit. « Merci, Allison. »

La jeune femme avait tout de même un mur contre lequel elle pouvait s’adosser et elle se rendit compte que la fatigue l’a gagna que quelques minutes après avoir fermé les yeux, les médicaments faisaient vraiment bien leur effet.

Elle plongea rapidement dans le monde des rêves, se retrouvant soudainement dans un endroit inconnu.

« Eichen House? »

Elle regarda l’insigne sur le portail et fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas ce que Stiles faisait ici. En arrivant à l’accueil, la jeune femme vint pour se diriger vers la secrétaire, ne sachant pas trop quoi lui demander, mais celle-ci lui répondit sans qu’elle n’ait le temps de poser de question.

« Prends ce couloir, troisième porte à gauche. »

Son cœur se mit alors à battre rapidement, ne sachant pas si derrière la porte se trouverait Stiles ou bien un de ses cauchemars.

*

Stiles s’était empresser de refermer la porte après avoir aperçu le renard et il avait commencer à trembler sans le vouloir. Prenant une grande respiration, il avait fermé les yeux et avait répété le mot « sous-sol » à plusieurs reprise. Il avait finalement ouvert la porte pour apercevoir les escaliers et il avait soupiré de soulagement. Peut-être que ça ne serait pas si compliqué de se retrouver, finalement.

Lorsqu’il arriva finalement en bas, il remarqua qu’il y avait seulement un objet dans la pièce : le congélateur. Il s’y dirigea donc et ouvrit la porte. Tout au fond, se trouvait son propre corps. Il commença à reculer, ne comprenant pas ce qu’il se passait quand au même moment, une voix le fit sursauter et il se retourna pour apercevoir Lydia.

« Oh mon dieu. » Il se dirigea droit vers elle et la serra dans ses bras. « Je suis vraiment content de te voir. »

« Tu vas bien? » demanda-t-elle.

« Ouais, toi? »

Elle hocha de la tête. « Pourquoi est-ce qu’on est ici? À Eichen House, je veux dire. » demanda-t-elle.

« C’est ici que je dois être. »

« Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire? »

« J’ai fait toute ses horribles choses et … je me souviens de tout, Lydia. D’avoir cassé la jambe de Danny, d’avoir mangé le renard, de- »

Elle s’approcha de lui et lui prit la main pour lui faire comprendre qu’elle ne lui en voulait pas.

« Ce n’était pas toi, Stiles. »

Il baissa le regard et lâcha la main de la jeune femme. « Je le sais, mais … j’ai quand même cette culpabilité qui me ronge à chaque secondes. »

« Je te promets de te trouver de l’aide quand tout cela sera fini, mais on doit d’abord sortir d’ici. »

« C’est ce que j’essaie de faire depuis des heures, mais ça sert à rien. » répondit-t-il.

« On va trouver un moyen. »

« Est-ce que tu as réussis à vaincre le Nogitsune grâce au Hoshi no Tama? » demanda Stiles et Lydia le regarda, surprise.

« Tu étais au courant pour- »

« J’ai eu l’idée juste avant de … »

« Oh, mais oui c’est grâce à mademoiselle Morrel- »

Elle n’eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase avant de disparaître. Stiles fronça les sourcils. « Lydia? » Aucune réponse.

Il était à nouveau seul.

Le jeune homme soupira et décida de retourner en haut, sûrement que le sous-sol n’était pas la sortie.

Il avait beau prendre n’importe quel couloir, n’importe quel sortie, il retournait toujours au même endroit : la chambre dans laquelle il était entré en premier lieu. Il commença alors à s’énerver et prit la lampe qui était sur le bureau pour la fracasser contre le mur. Sauf qu’elle ne s’écrasa pas exactement contre le mur, mais bien contre la porte du garde-robe.

Le garde-robe. Il aurait dû y penser plus tôt. Il se passa une main sur le visage avant de regarder ailleurs et de soupirer. Il devait vraiment faire face à toutes ses peurs. Il s’avança lentement vers la porte et l’ouvrit doucement. À son grand soulagement, ce dernier était vide. Il mit un pied dans l’emplacement, se disant qu’il y avait sûrement une sortie par là, lorsqu’il se sentit soudainement avoir des hauts le cœur. Il n’eu le temps que de tomber à genoux avant de vomir quelque chose de gluant qui ressemblait à une corde, sauf que celle-ci ne finissait plus. Il reconnu finalement le goût et eu encore plus la nausée. Après ce qui lui sembla une éternité, il recracha finalement le dernier bout de la corde et se rassit, transpirant, essayant de reprendre son souffle et de ne pas se remettre à vomir tout de suite. Il se releva et laissa les intestins du renard derrière lui. Le garde-robe n’était définitivement pas la sortie.

*

Le goût des intestins lui était resté dans la gorge même après qu’il est fait le tour de la chambre et un autre tour du couloir. Il s’était arrêté pour prendre de l’eau, mais cela n’avait rien changé. Ce qui l’inquiétait le plus en ce moment ce n’était pas qu’il était incapable de sortir de cet endroit, c’était le fait que le goût du sang lui était aussi revenu dans la bouche en même temps… et que ce dernier était loin d’être aussi mauvais que le reste. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux en tremblant et ferma les yeux pour essayer de se reprendre.

« Je ne peux pas penser à cela, je- »

Avec tout ce qui c’était passé, même s’il était inconscient pendant ses actes, c’était normal que son corps se soit habitué à ce qu’il lui avait fait mangé, mais tout de même, le goût métallique n’aurait pas dût lui en faire vouloir encore plus.

Il revit pendant un instant le corps inconscient de Danny dans les bois et il se vit descendre sur la blessure du jeune homme seulement pour goûter à son sang. Chaos, bataille et douleur. La douleur la plus atroce imaginable. Stiles ne pu s’empêcher de crier à ce moment, plaçant ses mains contre sa tête pour arrêter de voir ces images. Il ne pouvait pas avoir bu du sang humain. Non.

« STILES! »

Il ouvrit les yeux en entendant la voix de Lydia et tout en tremblant, il déposa de nouveau ses mains à ses côtés, sentant qu’il ne pourrait plus tenir cette douleur encore longtemps. Elle s’approcha de lui et le serra dans ses bras, souhaitant seulement qu’ils puissent finalement trouver une sortie.

« Je pense que tu dois retrouver ta mère avant. » dit-t-elle. « Je pense qu’elle seule peut trouver la sortie. »

Il se défit de son étreinte et hocha de la tête, ne faisant pas confiance à sa voix pour parler. Il l’a suivit hors de la chambre alors que Lydia retourna à l’accueil. Si elle savait ce qu’il avait fait, jamais la jeune femme ne voudrait l’aider.

« On aimerait trouver Claudia Stilinski. » La secrétaire à un œil les regarda un instant sans répondre et Lydia se retourna vers Stiles. « Ça valait la peine d’essayer. »

« Deuxième étage, première porte à droite. » dit finalement la secrétaire et Lydia sourit avant de se diriger vers la cage d’escalier.

« Je n’aurais jamais pensé à faire cela… » dit Stiles.

« C’est pour ça que je suis là. » clarifia la jeune femme.

Ils se rendirent au deuxième étage, mais s’arrêtèrent sèchement après avoir franchit la porte. Le couloir était exactement le même qu’ils venaient de quitter au premier étage.

« Tu penses que c’est normal? » demanda Lydia.

« Il n’y a qu’une seule façon de le savoir. » Il ouvrit la première porte … et se retrouva dans la même chambre qu’avant. « Sérieusement?! » Il soupira et s’assit sur le lit.

« Il ne faut pas se décourager. » dit Lydia.

« Oh, non, je ne vois rien de décourageant dans le fait d’être perdu dans un labyrinthe. »

Il releva soudainement la tête et fixa le garde-robe.

« Stiles? » demanda Lydia.

Il se leva tranquillement avant d’avancer sa main vers la poignée de la porte. Lorsqu’il l’ouvrit, il laissa entrevoir une femme d’une trentaine d’année. Il haleta de surprise et porta une main à sa bouche. « Maman? » Il entra dans le garde-robe et les lumières se fermèrent aussitôt.

« C’est pas par-là! » cria Lydia.

Mais Stiles et Claudia avaient disparu.

*

Allison sentit soudainement son amie trembler et murmurer quelque chose à répétition. Elle fronça les sourcils et lui serra les mains un peu plus fortement, essayant de la réconforter. Elle savait qu’elle ne pouvait en aucun point la réveiller, sauf si elle sentait que Lydia était réellement en danger. Avant l’accident avec Isaac, elle avait toujours ressentit qu’il y avait des choses non explicable dans ce monde, sans savoir si c’était vraiment surnaturel ou non. Par contre, lorsqu’elle avait rencontré le loup-garou… sur le coup, elle ne s’était pas dit « cela veut donc dire qu’il y a beaucoup d’autres créatures surnaturels. » Elle ne s’était mise à y penser seulement qu’après avoir emménagé à Beacon Hills. Même si le Nogitsune était le seul être qu’elle avait rencontré jusqu’à maintenant, elle sentait que la petite ville renfermait beaucoup plus de choses surnaturels qu’elle pourrait imaginer, cela la terrifiait et la fascinait en même temps. Peut-être qu’elle essayerait de faire des recherches quand tout cela serait fini, quelqu’un devait bien être au courant que tout n’était pas ce dont il semblait être dans ce monde … et il valait mieux en savoir plus que pas assez. Si quelque chose comme cela se reproduisait, Allison serait prête, pour une fois. Elle espérait seulement qu’ils allaient tous s’en sortir cette fois-ci.

« C’est pas par-là, c’est pas par-là… »

La voix de Lydia l’a surprise et elle dû se rappeler de se concentrer sur son amie. S’il y arrivait quoi que ce soit par sa faute, Allison ne pourrait jamais se le pardonner. Déjà que c’était sa faute pour Isaac et Stiles … Elle était contente de s’être fait une meilleure amie tout de suite en arrivant, cela l’avait beaucoup aidé à se changer les idées et à passer par dessus la mort d’Isaac, même si elle n’avait jamais été capable de se confier à Lydia à propos de lui. Elle en avait tout de même parler un peu à Scott, sentant qu’elle ne pouvait pas lui cacher quelque chose d’aussi important. Sans eux, elle ne serait définitivement pas aussi forte qu’elle l’était aujourd’hui. Elle devait tout à ses amis, et elle ferait tout ce qu’elle pourrait pour sauver Stiles, même si cela voulait dire déterrer son corps ou aider Lydia à le retrouver dans ses rêves.

*

Stiles s’était à nouveau retrouvé au sous-sol où il avait découvert son propre corps, sauf qu’il était finalement avec sa mère. Il l’a serra dans ses bras, ne pouvant croire qu’elle était réellement là. Depuis qu’elle était morte, il avait rêvé à toute les situations possibles où sa mère revenait à la vie ou bien au fait qu’elle n’ait jamais eu cet horrible accident, mais jamais il n’aurait pu imaginer la joie qu’il ressentirait en la revoyant.

« Je suis tellement heureux que tu sois là… » dit-t-il.

« Je suis désolé d’être partie aussi tôt. » dit Claudia.

Il secoua la tête, essayant de ne pas pleurer. « C’est de ma faute, si- »

« Stiles. » dit-t-elle, en lui prenant le visage dans les mains. « Rien n’est de ta faute. Tu ne savais pas ce qui allait se passer, et moi non plus. Ce qui est arrivé est arrivé, mais ne pense pas pendant une seconde que moi ou ton père on te blâme pour cela. Je suis seulement contente que tu sois en vie. »

Stiles se mordit la lèvre et baissa le regard.

« Tu peux retourner au monde des vivants si on trouve la sortie. » dit-t-elle, finalement.

À ces mots, le jeune homme la regarda, incrédule. « Vraiment? »

« Oui. » Elle regarda autour d’elle. « Mais je ne pense pas qu’on va la trouver ici. »

Stiles fixa à nouveau le congélateur.

« Qu’est-ce qu’il y a? » demanda-t-elle.

« Mon … mon corps est là-dedans. »

Claudia fronça les sourcils et alla ouvrir la porte. « Oh mon dieu. » s’exclama-t-elle, avant de le refermer. « D’accord… on… va s’assurer que cela ne cause pas de … difficultés. »

« Comment? »

« Eh bien… je pense qu’il va falloir le transporter avec nous jusqu’à la sortie. »

« Quoi? » s’exclama Stiles. « Ça va être lourd, non? »

Claudia secoua la tête. « Pas si tu portes ton corps jusque là. »

« Le porter… oh. D’accord. » Il ouvrit à nouveau la porte du congélateur et soupira. « Il faut donc que je me couche directement dessus, c’est ça? »

« Je pense que oui. »

Stiles secoua la tête avant d’embarquer dans le congélateur. Ce dernier se mit alors à trembler de froid et il trouva cela assez bizarre que même s’il était prit dans le monde des rêves, il pouvait ressentir le froid d’un congélateur. Il s’attendait à ce qu’il se colle contre son corps, mais finalement, il passa à travers assez facilement et ouvrit finalement les yeux. Ses articulations étaient un peu endommagées, il avait l’impression d’avoir dormit dans cette position pendant une nuit complète, mais il réussit tout de même à y sortir.

« Pourquoi est-ce que mon corps était ici? »

« Je pense que c’est Lydia. » dit sa mère. « Elle veut tellement t’aider, j’imagine qu’elle s’est dit que pour retourner dans l’autre monde, tu devrais avoir une apparence plus physique … mais c’est tant mieux, sinon tu serais retourné directement dans ton cercueil et- » Stiles grimaça. « Tu es chanceux de l’avoir. »

« Mon corps? »

« Non, Lydia. »

Stiles sourit. « Oui, ça je le sais. »

« Bon, sortons d’ici. » Elle repéra l’escalier qui menait vers le haut. Ils l’a montèrent rapidement pour finalement se retrouver au rez-de chausser.

« Oh, on est chez Lydia! » s’exclama Stiles, étant heureux d’être dans un endroit qu’il connaissait mieux que Eichen House.

« Elle ne devrait pas être loin. » dit Claudia. « Je sais que notre priorité est de sortir d’ici, » ajouta-t-elle, « Mais je ne sais pas ce qu’il va arriver à Lydia si on l’a laisse derrière et cela m’inquiète beaucoup. »

Elle avait mit un pied dans la cuisine et Stiles l’a suivit avant de sourire. Cela faisait assez longtemps qu’il n’était pas venu chez Lydia, et l’endroit n’avait pas vraiment changé. Sa maison était vraiment plus grande que celle de Stiles et c’était l’une des raisons pour laquelle il adorait venir ici lorsqu’il était plus jeune, il rêvait d’avoir une maison comme celle-ci plus tard. Maintenant, il trouvait que sa propre maison était beaucoup plus chaleureuse, mais cela le rendait quand même nostalgique.

« Lydia? » murmura-t-il. Il aurait voulu crier, mais il avait peur d’attirer peu importe quel cauchemar qui se cachaient pas loin. «Lydia? » essaya-t-il un peu plus fort.

« Est-ce que tu penses que c’est intelligent de suivre le cadavre de ta mère? » Il se retourna et ne pu s’empêcher de pousser un petit cri avant de couvrir sa bouche et de fermer ses yeux. Derek se tenait devant lui, à l’exception que c’était la version cauchemardesque de celui-ci et… Il faisait tout de même assez peur.

Stiles recula mais fonça directement dans la porte du garde-robe. Derek commença à avancer vers lui et c’est alors qu’il remarqua que le corps mutilé de Danny se trouvait dans le salon.

« Pour chassez tes cauchemars, il faut que tu sois capable de les affronter. » murmura alors sa mère, dans son oreille. La femme n’était plus dans la pièce, mais comme elle était (techniquement) un esprit, Stiles se dit que c’était sûrement normal qu’elle puisse lui parler dans sa tête. Et il trouvait cela vraiment réconfortant d’entendre celle-ci après avoir entendu la voix du Nogitsune pendant aussi longtemps.

« Comment?! » Il n’eut aucune réponse à sa question et il ferma les yeux un instant, tentant de réfléchir alors que le corps de Danny se dirigeait tranquillement vers lui, rampant sur le plancher.

Premièrement, il ne devait pas avoir peur. Rien de cela n’était vrai, il était seulement dans un monde imaginaire. (C’était plus facile à dire qu’à faire). Ensuite, il devait chasser sa culpabilité. C’était à cause du Nogitsune, il n’était pas le coupable dans cette situation, c’était le Nogitsune. Ensuite… ses cauchemars représentaient en fait l’esprit japonais… donc ils auraient les mêmes faiblesses que ce dernier.

Stiles ouvrit les yeux et chercha rapidement autour de lui. Il grogna lorsqu’il ne trouva pas ce qu’il cherchait, puis il soupira. Il était dans un monde imaginaire, il pouvait bien faire apparaître tout ce qu’il voulait, non? Il se concentra de nouveau en fermant les yeux et en imaginant qu’il avait une lampe de poche dans sa main. Il ouvrit ensuite les yeux et sourit en voyant qu’il tenait cette dernière.

Juste à ce moment, la porte s’ouvrit et Danny se releva rapidement pour foncer droit sur Stiles en criant. Le jeune homme monta la lampe de poche à la hauteur des yeux de Danny pour l’aveugler, mais celle-ci refusa de s’allumer. « Allez! » s’écria Stiles… puis il se rendit compte que celle-ci ne contenait aucune batteries. Il se retourna donc et se mit à courir vers la sortie en s’imaginant fortement qu’il y avait des batteries (qui marchaient) dans la lampe. Il se retourna enfin et alluma celle-ci avant de diriger son faisceau vers le visage de Danny. Ce dernier cria de douleur alors que son visage commença à littéralement fondre, le reste de son corps fit de même jusqu’à ce qu’il ne reste plus qu’une petite flaque sur le sol.

« Ewww. » s’exclama Stiles avant de continuer à courir. Danny n’était malheureusement pas le seul ennemie qu’il devait fuir. La journée lui semblait tellement longue, il espérait vraiment qu’il pourrait sortir d’ici rapidement. Il avait à peine fait quelque mètre qu’il fronça les sourcils. Il n’était plus chez Lydia, mais dans un couloir de l’école. Tout ceci était tellement mélangeant.

« Stiles? »

« Lydia? » Il soupira de soulagement en se rendant compte qu’il l’entendait encore dans sa tête. « Est-ce que tu sais où est ma mère? »

« Oui! Malheureusement, je peux seulement t’indiquer où aller. »

« O-okay. »

« Dirige-toi vers le bureau du principal et entre dans le placard. »

Pourquoi est-ce que cela devait toujours être dans un garde-robe? « Okay. »

Il couru donc vers sa destination, se disant que peut-être qu’il pourrait passer par dessus Derek s’il arrivait assez rapidement. Il glissa sur le plancher en atteignant la porte, ses souliers faisant un bruit sourd sous lui et il dû se tenir contre la poignée pour ne pas tomber. Le bruit avertie malheureusement Derek et Stiles soupira en se rendant compte qu’il ne pourrait sortir d’ici avant de l’avoir battu. Il flasha de nouveau le faisceau de la lampe de poche sur l’apparition… mais celle-ci n’eus aucune réaction. Commençant à paniquer, il entra dans la pièce et regarda autour de lui avant de finalement apercevoir le placard. Il se dirigea vers ce dernier et ouvrit la porte avant de regarder autour de lui et de finalement comprendre ce qu’il était sensé faire.

« Viens par ici si tu veux m’attraper! » cria Stiles.

Derek fonça vers lui et le jeune homme entra dans le couloir, suivit par le cauchemar. Ce dernier entra aussi dans le placard et Stiles sortie rapidement avant de refermer la porte derrière lui. Le Nogitsune était aussi claustrophobe. Il ouvrit la porte après quelques secondes et alluma la flashlight, le placard était vide. Il soupira de soulagement.

« Pourquoi est-ce qu’il t’as tué au juste? »

Stiles sursauta en entendant la voix de Lydia, comme les deux cauchemars étaient parties, la jeune femme avait enfin pu se matérialiser à ses côtés.

Stiles baissa le regard en entendant la question de Lydia. « Parce que je n’ai pas obéi à un de ses ordres. »

« Lequel? »

Il soupira et secoua la tête. « Il voulait que je te blesse. »

« Comme Danny? Me briser la jambe? »

Il secoua de nouveau la tête.

« Comment, alors? »

Sa curiosité était vraiment morbide. Stiles refusa de lui répondre, mais il l’a regarda tout de même d’une manière pour lui faire comprendre. Lydia se souvint alors de ce que le Nogitsune avait dit dans le club. Il voulait que Stiles l’a viole, ce dernier avait refuser et il était mort à cause de cela.

« C’est tellement dégueulasse. »

« Je sais. »

« Merci, Stiles. »

Il haussa des épaules.

Lydia regarda un moment Stiles avant de se rendre compte que ce dernier ne portait pas le collier de sa mère. « En passant, je suis désolé, je suis celle qui a prit ton collier. »

Le jeune homme porta inconsciemment une main à son cou. « Oh, d’accord. »

« Je peux te le remettre, mais… seulement une fois qu’on sera sortie d’ici. J’en ai parlé à ton père. »

« Oh. » répondit-t-il avant de baisser le regard. « Comment est-ce qu’il l’a prit? »

« Il s’est sentit horriblement mal de ne jamais avoir laisser paraître qu’il s’ennuyait de ta mère. »

Stiles ne pu s’empêcher de sourire. « Pareille pour moi. » ajouta-t-il. « Merci, Lydia. »

Elle secoua la tête. « J’aurais tellement voulu en faire plus. » répondit-t-elle.

« Tu en as déjà fait plus que n’importe qui. Tu es certainement plus courageuse que moi… Et puis, je ne pense plus avoir besoin de ce collier. J’ai ma mère maintenant. »

Ces mots serrèrent le cœur de Lydia, c’était comme s’il venait de dire qu’il avait abandonné et qu’il préférait rester avec sa mère dans l’au-delà. Elle ne fit que hocher de la tête, ne croyant pas que sa voix ne pourrait pas craquer si elle parlait.

« Alors… tu sais où aller? » demanda-t-il.

« Je pense que oui, ça ne sera pas plaisant, et on devra s’assurer de ne pas se perdre de vu, c’est vraiment important. »

« D’accord. » Il lui prit la main et elle sourit. « Est-ce que tu vas sortir mon corps de là après? » demanda-t-il.

Elle fronça les sourcils. « Bien sûr, tu vas revenir à la vie avec, c’est pour cela que je l’ai déterré. »

« C’est tellement ordinaire comme conversation, tu sais, la semaine passé j’ai creusé un tunnel pour me coucher dedans. » Lydia le regarda un instant, ne sachant pas s’il voulait plaisanté ou non, alors il ne fit que rire et secoué la tête. « Je dis n’importe quoi, désolé. »

*

Il regarda autour de lui et ne savait pas où aller. Lydia lui avait dit qu’il devait trouver une porte … Elle était de nouveau disparu et le jeune homme avait comprit à ce moment qu’il devait retourner seul au monde des vivants. « Stiles? » Il s’arrêta de bouger un instant, ayant entendu quelqu’un chuchoter son nom. Il eu un mauvais pré-sentiment et se retourna tranquillement vers la provenance du bruit, est-ce que le Nogitsune pouvait l’avoir suivit jusqu’ici? Mais lorsqu’il se retrouva finalement près de la provenance de la voix, il resta figé un instant. C’était sa mère… « Maman? » Il savait qu’il devait sûrement continuer à être effrayer, c’était un piège, et même si ce n’était pas le Nogitsune, le monde des rêves voulait qu’il reste à jamais prit entre ses griffes, et c’était la meilleure façon pour eux de le faire. Pendant un instant, il se dit que cela serait loin d’être l’enfer, de pouvoir enfin voir sa mère (et il ne ferait plus jamais de mal à personne.) « Maman? » répéta-t-il.

« Stiles. »

Il s’avança alors vers elle et la serra fortement dans ses bras, se sentant tout de suite réconforté par sa chaleur. C’était comme s’il était finalement retourner à la maison après être resté dans une tempête pendant des semaines. C’était tellement chaleureux et familier.

« C’est toi, n’est-ce pas? »

Elle lui sourit. « Je suis contente que tu ais réussis à te rendre jusqu’ici… Tu sais que rien de tout cela n’est de ta faute n’est-ce pas? C’est le Nogitsune qui est à blâmer, il t’a simplement utilisé pour te faire souffrir, j’aurais tellement aimé être là pour toi. »

Il réussit à lui sourire faiblement. « On doit trouver la porte? » demanda-t-il. « C’est ce que Lydia à dit… »

« Oui, elle est juste là. »

Il releva la tête. « Quoi? »

Sa mère se tourna et montra vers une porte – la porte de son garde-robe – et il commença à trembler.

« N-non, c’est pas la sortie. »

Elle fronça les sourcils et lui prit la main. « N’ait pas peur. »

Il était tourmenté à faire confiance à sa mère ou bien être encore contrôlé par sa peur. C’est à ce moment qu’il réalisa qu’il était encore sous l’emprise du Nogitsune, même si ce n’était que mentalement. Il ne pouvait pas avoir définitivement peur d’une porte de garde-robe, il n’y aurait pas de renard mort derrière chaque porte, c’était tout simplement stupide. Il devait arrêter d’y penser, commencer à se faire confiance, à faire confiance aux autres. Il hocha alors la tête et marcha lentement vers la porte.

« STILES! »

Il s’arrêta de nouveau. « Lydia? »

« Stiles, prend ma main! » Elle était dans le garde-robe et l’appelait pour qu’il revienne à la vie.

Il posa de nouveau le regard sur sa mère et ne pu s’empêcher d’avoir les larmes aux yeux – il allait la perdre, encore.

« C’est correct, Stiles. Grâce à toi, je vais enfin pouvoir sortir d’ici. Prends soin de ton père. »

« Tu me jures que tu vas pouvoir sortir d’ici? » demanda-t-il. « Je ne veux pas partir en te laissant ici. »

Elle le serra dans ses bras et Stiles s’accrocha après elle, ne voulant pas l’a quitté. « Je ne peux pas sortir avec toi… cela fait trop longtemps que je suis enfermé ici, je n’aurais donc aucune forme corporel où revenir. Mais maintenant, je peux enfin reposer en paix. » Claudia l’embrassa sur la tête. « Je t’aime, Stiles. Je suis fière de toi, merci. »

Il secoua la tête. « Non, merci à toi. »

Lydia commença alors à devenir de plus en plus flou, signifiant qu’elle n’aurait pu grand temps pour le sortir de là. « Je t’aime aussi, maman. »

Avec difficulté, il l’a lâcha finalement et s’avança vers Lydia. Il posa un dernier regard vers sa mère et son cœur se serra. Laissant couler les larmes sur ses joues, il franchit finalement le seuil de la porte.

*

Lorsqu’il se réveilla finalement, il haleta de douleur, sentant le froid envahir son corps – ce dernier était encore gelé. Une couverte le recouvra rapidement, mais il ne pu s’empêcher de continuer à trembler et il s’évanouit sous le choque, étant certain de mourir d’hypothermie. Il se réveilla quelque jours plus tard dans une chambre d’hôpital.

Cela ne lui prit pas beaucoup de temps avant de se rendre compte que la pression qu’il avait ressentit sur ses épaules depuis sa possession était maintenant partie. Il était enfin libéré du Nogitsune. Cela ne voulait pas dire que la culpabilité qu’il ressentait partirait aussitôt, bien au contraire, mais au moins, il était enfin seul dans sa tête. Il soupira de soulagement et il reposa la tête sur son oreille.

Aiden avait été retrouvé mort, ensanglanté et presque non reconnaissable, non loin de l’école. Juste avant que le Nogitsune ne tue Stiles, il l’avait massacré. C’était ce sang qui l’avait recouvert juste avant qu’il ne meurt. Au moins, cela avait passé pour une attaque animale. Et Danny… il était venu le voir et il lui avait dit qu’il ne le pardonnerait jamais complètement, mais qu’il savait qu’au fond, Stiles n’était pas responsable pour ce qu’il avait fait au jeune homme. Peut-être que Stiles ne se souvenait pas des terribles crimes qu’il avait commis, mais il aurait à jamais la mort du jeune homme sur sa conscience, ainsi que ce qu’il avait fait subir à Danny. Peut-être que les années à venir serait vraiment difficile pour lui, mais au moins il ne serait pas seul. Il avait son père et ses amis pour l’aider.

« À partir de maintenant, je te promet que je ne te cacherai plus jamais rien. » lui dit son père. « On pourra parler autant de ta mère que tu le voudras. » Il lui tendit alors le collier de Claudia que Lydia lui avait remit un peu plus tôt et Stiles sourit avant de le prendre dans ses mains.

« J’ai vu maman lorsque j’étais dans l’autre monde. »

Les yeux du shérif s’agrandirent. « Comment- »

« Elle était enfermé là … pendant toute ses années… » Les larmes vinrent encore aux yeux du jeune homme et il se demandait s’il y avait un jour où il arrêterait d’être aussi triste. « À cause du Nogitsune. Mais elle est libre maintenant. » Il regarda à nouveau son père. « Je me suis assuré qu’elle parte avant que je ne revienne. »

Les larmes vinrent aussi aux yeux du shérif et il serra son fils dans ses bras. Stiles sanglota dans ses bras pendant ce qui lui paru des heures. Lorsque son père dû enfin quitté l’hôpital, le jeune homme constata qu’il avait eu beau avoir resté inconscient pendant quelques jours, il ne s’était pas du tout reposé.

Malgré toute les pensées qui se bousculaient dans sa tête, il trouva rapidement le sommeil. Et pour la première fois depuis ce qui lui sembla être une éternité, il dormit paisiblement.

Fin.


	4. Bonus #1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Se passe vers la fin de la première partie.  
> Citation du "kukan" trouvé sur kanjiraiders.blogspot.ca

Stiles avait décidé que cela serait utile de faire des recherches, même s’il avait l’impression d’avoir regardé tout les livres et tout les sites internets possible, après tout, il n’allait pas dormir cette nuit, donc il ne perdrait pas son temps. Il prit d’abord une pile de livres qu’il n’avait lu qu’une seule fois. Il allait commencer par-là. Cette dernière contenait non seulement des livres sur la mythologie japonaise, mais aussi sur d’autre mythologie semblable au Nogitsune. Et un livre sur le bouddhisme. Ce dernier, il ne l’avait pas du tout regardé, il l’avait prit par erreur et se disait qu’il ne lui servirait sûrement à rien … mais il valait peut-être mieux qu’il lui jette un coup d’œil, juste au cas où.

Il commença à le feuilleter, regardant les sections en gros, puis il décida finalement de tout le lire. Il n’était pas si gros que cela, ça lui prendrait environ qu’une heure pour le finir. Par contre, lorsqu’il fit rendu à la moitié du livre, il remarqua que ce dernier était vraiment intéressant. Il n’avait jamais eu d’intérêt particulier à rechercher le bouddhisme avant, donc il n’en connaissait pas vraiment sur cette religion. Il ne lui restait que 20 pages lorsque quelque chose attira son regard.

_Look for the kukan, because it is in the void that things are born._

Il fronça les sourcils au premier mot. Kukan. Void. Néant. Nogitsune. Il lit rapidement ce que l’auteure avait à dire à propos de ce vide, se disant que même si cela n’avait aucun lien avec le Nogitsune qui le pourchassait, peut-être qu’il allait plus comprendre sa nature.

C’était tout de même vrai que c’était dans le néant que les choses étaient né. Sa colère, sa peur, son dégoût, son incapacité à dormir, tout cela avait été créer à cause du Nogitsune, et tout cela faisait maintenant partie de lui qu’il le veuille ou non. Il avait beau se dire qu’il pouvait tout simplement ignorer tout cela et essayer de revenir comme il était avant, mais … il ne pouvait tout simplement pas. C’était trop tard. Beaucoup trop tard. Il espérait seulement qu’il pourrait vivre assez longtemps pour chasser l’esprit de son corps et qu’il pourrait retrouver un semblant de vie normal par après… et que ses amis l’accepterait quand même après tout ce qu’il avait fait.

Il ferma le livre après l’avoir terminé et c’est alors qu’une pensée le frappa. Bien sûr qu’il y avait quelqu’un qui pouvait l’aider. Il avait été si concentré à essayer de trouver la réponse par lui-même. Demain, c’était un jour d’école, il avait pensé rester à la maison, sachant déjà qu’il ne serait pas assez en forme pour la journée, mais … si elle pouvait l’aider alors il devrait y aller.

*

« Où est Marin? »

« Oh, je suis désolé, elle a prit congé pour aujourd’hui. »

« Est-ce qu’elle sera présente demain? » demanda-t-il.

« J’en ai aucune idée. »

Stiles fronça les sourcils, c’était vraiment suspect tout cela. « D’accord, merci. » Il quitta le bureau et sortie de l’établissement scolaire. Il espérait vraiment que Derek pourrait l’aider à retrouver la professeure. Il avait besoin de lui parler tout de suite.

*

C’était l’une des premières fois qu’il entrait dans le magasin de Derek et que Stiles n’était pas là pour acheter des fleurs. Mais il se souvenait clairement de quelque chose que le jeune homme lui avait dit un jour. « Travailler en tant que fleuriste, c’est quand même assez drôle… je ne connais pas tant de gens qui habitent à Beacon Hills, mais il y a beaucoup plus de gens qui achètent et demandent de faire livrer des fleurs, donc j’ai vraiment l’impression de connaître presque tout le monde. » Il espérait qu’il avait au moins rencontré Marin une fois depuis qu’elle était arrivé.

*

« Laisse moi répéter ce que tu viens de dire… » grogna presque Derek. « Tu veux que je te donne les informations personnelles d’une de tes professeurs? »

« Oui, c’est urgent, s’il-te plaît. » supplia Stiles.

« Tu peux pas attendre de la voir, demain? »

« Non. Si ça serait pas urgent, je n’serais clairement pas en train de faire ça, tu me connais, quand est-ce que j’ai essayer de me faufiler dans la vie de quelqu’un au par avant? »

« Oh, tu veux dire comme Lydia. »

Stiles grimaça. « C’est différent. »

« Je pourrais perdre mon magasin. »

« Je te promet que je ne le dirai à personne. »

Derek le regarda un instant et soupira. « D’accord, mais tu vas m’en devoir une. Son nom? »

« Marin Morrell. » Derek fronça les sourcils.

« Qu’est-ce qu’il y a? » demanda Stiles. « Elle n’est jamais venu? »

« Non, non, elle est venu une fois… hier. »

« Oh. » C’était assez étrange. « Alors, tu a son numéro de téléphone, son adresse, quelque chose? »

« Oui, oui, un instant. Elle a voulut que je livre des fleurs à une autre adresse, donc je ne sais peut-être pas où elle habite, mais- »

« Ça va me suffire. » Derek soupira et inscrivit les informations sur un bout de papier. « Merci, Derek! » Puis avant que le jeune homme ne puisse répondre quoi que ce soit, Stiles avait déjà franchit la porte du magasin.

L’adresse qu’il avait n’était vraiment pas loin de là, et Stiles espérait que même si ce n’était pas là où Marin habitait, qu’il réussirait tout de même à l’a rencontrer. Il se stationna devant la maison et débarqua du jeep avant de prendre une grande respiration. C’était maintenant ou jamais d’avoir des réponses. Son cœur battait beaucoup plus rapidement que ce qu’il n’aurait pensé. Il marcha jusqu’à la porte et sonna, attendant nerveusement que quelqu’un réponde. Un homme qui approchait la trentaine répondit.

« Ou- » Il s’arrêta lorsqu’il remarqua le jeune homme et le regarda un instant avant de se reprendre. « Oui? »

« Est-ce que vous savez où je peux trouver Marin Morrell? » L’homme le regarda à nouveau sans rien dire. « S’il-vous plaît. » ajouta Stiles.

« Oui, oui, bien sûr, entre, je vais aller l’appeler. »

Stiles attendit patiemment dans l’entrée pendant que l’homme faisait un appel, et il espérait seulement que ce dernier n’était pas en train d’appeler la police parce qu’il le trouvait suspect. Peut-être qu’il était trop paranoïaque aussi, il aurait bien aimé blâmer le Nogitsune pour cela, mais Stiles avait été comme cela dès son plus jeune âge.

« Elle va arriver dans une dizaine de minute. » répondit l’homme. « Au fait, mon nom est Boyd. »

Stiles hocha de la tête. « Stiles, merci. » Il s’assit sur le divan et regarda autour de lui. Les murs étaient vide de décoration, et à part le sofa et une table de cuisine avec deux chaises plus loin, il n’y avait pas grand chose dans la pièce.

« Désolé, » répondit Boyd. « Je viens tout juste d’emménager, c’est pour cela que c’est aussi… vide. Tu veux quelque chose à boire? »

« Non, merci. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, la porte s’ouvrit et Marin entra sans même s’adresser à Boyd, et se dirigea droit sur Stiles.

« Tu avais quelque chose à me demander? »

« C’était rapide. » remarqua Stiles.

« J’étais dans le coin. » répondit-t-elle avant de s’asseoir sur le divan.

« Oui, je… » Il posa son regard sur Boyd.

« Peu importe ce que tu as à me dire, tu peux le dire devant lui. » Stiles baissa le regard, mais ne dit rien. Marin se retourna vers son ami. « Désolé, est-ce que tu pourrais- »

« Ouais, bien sûr. » Il prit son manteau et descendit les escaliers avant de sortir de la maison.

Stiles soupira.

« Prends ton temps. » répondit Marin et Stiles ne pu s’empêcher de sourire. Il avait l’impression d’être en thérapie ou quelque chose du genre. Stiles ne savait pas trop par où commencer, mais il décida de raconter tout du début. Il ne censura rien et cela lui fit bizarre de tout dire à voix haute ce qui lui était arrivé ces dernières semaines. Il évita le regard de Marin pendant qu’il parlait, ne voulant pas voir le dégoût ou la déception dans le regard de la jeune femme. Il arriva finalement au moment où il avait décidé de la rejoindre et il soupira, fixant toujours le plancher. Marin resta silencieuse et cela le força finalement à regarder la jeune femme. Par contre, ce qu’il vit dans ses yeux le déconcerta. Elle ne semblait pas déçu, ni dégoûté, elle ne semblait même pas avoir pitié de lui – oh, bien sûr, elle semblait tout de même triste pour Stiles, mais ce qui reflétait en premier dans ses yeux était une détermination comme laquelle Stiles n’en avait jamais vu au par avant.

« Je connais le Nogitsune depuis plus d’une dizaine d’année. » lui révéla-t-elle. « Celui qui te cause tant de souffrance. J’ai échoué la première fois en voulant le capturer et j’en suis désolé. En fait, je devrais plutôt dire en voulant l’éliminer. Je sais comment le tuer, mais … tu vas devoir me faire confiance. »

« Bien sûr. » répondit-t-il. Il ne connaissait peut-être pas du tout la jeune femme, mais il n’avait personne d’autre sur qui compter, et au point où il en était rendu… Il prendrait n’importe quel moyen pour se débarrasser de l’esprit japonais.

« Je vais construire un plan pendant la journée et on va pouvoir se retrouver ce soir, d’accord? » Stiles hocha de la tête. « Tu penses être correct à rester seul pendant ce temps? »

Il haussa des épaules. « C’est ce que j’ai fait pendant les dernières semaines. »

« Bien sûr, désolé… » Elle lui donna son numéro de téléphone (il fit à semblant de ne pas le connaître) ainsi que son adresse et il partie.

« Merci beaucoup, mademoiselle Morrell. » dit-t-il avant de fermer la porte derrière lui.

Lorsqu’il s’assit dans le jeep, pour la première fois depuis qu’il avait apprit la présence du Nogitsune, il sentait qu’il était en avance sur l’esprit maléfique. Il adorait ce sentiment de contrôle. Si seulement tout pouvait finalement marcher en sa faveur. Il démarra le jeep et conduisit jusqu’à chez lui.

Malheureusement, il ne se souvint plus de s’y être rendu. Il reprit tout à fait conscience seulement pour finalement comprendre comment tuer le Nogitsune… mais, quelques heures plus tard, Stiles était mort.


	5. Bonus #2 : Morrell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L’histoire du point de vu de Marin, se déroulant avant et pendant les parties I et II.  
> Morrell et Deaton n’ont aucun lien de parenté.

C’était le moment qu’elle avait le plus attendu depuis qu’elle était jeune. Marin avait été entraîné depuis qu’elle avait à peine cinq ans par une organisation qui lui avait promit qu’elle ferait quelque chose d’important un jour. Alors que ses amies passaient leurs soirées à jouer aux Barbies et à étudier pour le prochain examen, elle avait passé ses soirées dans des dôjo à apprendre le judo, le karaté et tout autre formes d’arts martiaux qui pourraient l’aider au combat si jamais elle en avait besoin. Au lieu d’étudier sur les maths et les sciences, elle avait étudié le monde surnaturel de A à Z, prenant tout de même des cours sur le français, l’allemand, le japonais et le mandarin. Un jour, elle aurait besoin d’un cover pour une mission, et rien ne valait mieux que la vérité : si elle était multilingue, elle pourrait se trouver un emploie qui nécessiterait ce talent et elle n’aurait pas besoin de leur faire penser qu’elle connaissait vraiment cette langue.

Son mentor, Deaton, lui avait enseigné tout ce qu’il savait, espérant de faire d’elle la meilleure chasseuse de créatures surnaturelles. La jeune femme se souvenait encore de son anniversaire de vingt-deux ans. Il l’avait emmené à un endroit appelé Beacon Hills et lui avait dit que même si elle était encore jeune, elle devait maintenant se préparer pour sa première mission. Il lui avait déjà parler du Nogitsune de long en large pendant les dernières années, mais ce ne fit qu’en 1998 qu’elle su qu’elle devrait partir au Japon pour pouvoir tuer ce dernier.

« Et comment est-ce qu’on sait qu’il est retourné là-bas? »

« Parce qu’on a déjà un espion de positionner au Japon. »

Elle avait eu envie de demander pourquoi ce dernier ne prenait pas soin d’éliminer le Nogitsune s’il était déjà sur place, mais elle voulait vraiment cette job, donc elle ne fit que hocher de la tête.

« Où exactement? »

« À Kyoto, c’est là où il a grandit. La plupart des kitsunes provienne de cette région, comme il y a le temple d’Inari, on aurait pu penser que comme celui-ci est d’une manière maline, il aurait pu s’éloigner de ses confrères, mais… »

« Alors si je dois aller au Japon, pourquoi est-ce qu’on se dirige vers Beacon Hills? »

« Parce que c’est le dernier endroit où il a frappé avant de retourner dans son pays d’origine. Il a causé la mort d’une femme et à été sauvé par le fils de celle-ci. Stilinski, qu’il s’appelle, on a pas encore son prénom, mais on le trouvera rapidement. »

« Est-ce qu’ils sont au courant pour le Nogitsune? »

« Non, à ce que je sais, le fils à eu une perte de mémoire dû au choque de la mort de sa mère, et son père à seulement pensé que son jeune fils avait sauvé un renard. Il est noir et a une tâche rousse assez remarquable sur la tête. »

Marin hocha de la tête et lu rapidement le rapport qu’il lui avait donné, elle aurait le temps de le lire en détails lorsqu’elle serait dans l’avion.

« Et je dois me rapporter à qui? À l’espion qui est déjà au Japon? »

« Oui, son nom est Boyd, il est plus jeune que toi, mais à prouvé qu’il était très efficace jusqu’à présent. »

« Cool, un enfant prodige. » dit-t-elle.

Elle commençait à être nerveuse, et si elle n’avait pas ce qu’il lui fallait? Elle secoua la tête et chassa ses pensées négatives. Toute sa vie avait été planifié pour ce moment, elle se devait de réussir. L’une de ses parties préférés lors de son entraînement avait été ses cours de karaté, elle était un peu déçu en sachant que ceux-ci ne lui serait pas utile contre un esprit surnaturel … au moins elle pouvait se consoler en se disant que toute les tactiques militaires de camouflages et d’espionnages qu’elle avait apprit lui servirait enfin à quelque chose.

Lorsque Deaton s’arrêta enfin dans une rue, elle fronça les sourcils. Les policiers étaient encore là, ainsi qu’une ambulance et la voiture qui avait persécuté le poteau était en très mauvais état.

« La famille n’est plus ici, sauf le corps de Claudia, il est dans l’ambulance, j’ai spécifiquement demandé qu’ils m’attendent pour que je puisse l’observer. Je ne pense pas que ce dernier va nous apprendre quoi que ce soit, mais juste au cas… »

Il descendit de la voiture et Marin le suivit.

« Tu n’es pas obligé de venir. » lui dit-t-il. « Après tout, c’est assez… graphique. »

« Non, je veux voir. »

Elle devait se faire à des choses comme cela, elle était certaine que même si c’était le premier corps qu’elle voyait de sa vie, ce serait loin d’être le dernier. Même si Deaton l’avait avertie, elle ne pu s’empêcher de se retourner lorsqu’elle aperçu finalement Claudia.

« Je t’avais prévenu. »

Elle ferma les yeux et prit une grande respiration, essayant de son mieux pour garder son souper dans son estomac. Marin se retourna de nouveau vers Claudia et l’observa. C’était évidant que son coussin gonflable n’avait pas fonctionné… disons qu’il faudrait qu’elle ait des funérailles avec un cercueil fermé. Deaton l’observa pendant quelques minutes et remercia l’ambulancier avant de finalement retourner vers sa voiture.  
« Et puis? » demanda-t-elle.

« Il n’y a aucune indice, comme je l’aurais pensé… Si jamais j’ai d’autres nouvelles pendant que tu es au Japon, je te le ferai savoir par Boyd. »

La jeune femme hocha de la tête.

« Et s’il y a une urgence, tu sais comment me contacter. N’importe quand. »

Elle sourit à Deaton. « Merci. »

« Tu me remercieras quand tout cela sera fini. » ajouta-t-il avant d’entrer dans sa voiture.

*

Ce n’était peut-être pas la première fois que Marin prenait l’avion, mais c’était définitivement la première fois qu’elle s’éloignait autant de son chez-sois. Cela l’excitait plus que ça ne l’a rendait nerveuse. Le Japon avait été l’un des pays qu’elle avait étudié dans son « programme spécial » et elle s’était même demandé si Deaton n’avait pas su plus tôt que Marin irait chasser le Nogitsune là-bas. Au moins, elle parlait couramment le japonais, quelque chose qui lui serait vraiment utile.

Elle avait entendu dire que Kyoto était l’un des endroits les plus touristiques, comme cette préfecture était riche en culture, et elle espérait qu’elle aurait le temps de visiter un temple ou deux à travers sa mission. Lorsque l’avion atterrit finalement à Tokyo, elle avait le trois quart du dossier de lu et en savait encore plus sur le Nogitsune qu’elle n’en avait apprit pendant toute sa vie. Ils étaient peut-être beaucoup moins nombreux que les kitsunes, mais ils savaient faire des ravages.

Elle se rendit compte qu’elle devrait prendre un hôtel à Tokyo pour la nuit si elle voulait faire le reste du chemins en voiture. Se louer une voiture serait la meilleure solution, elle aurait sûrement besoin de voyager rapidement si quelque chose arrivait (surtout que les nogitsunes pouvaient se téléporter d’un endroit à un autre). Elle contacta Boyd et soupira lorsque ce dernier ne répondit pas. C’est vrai qu’il était assez tard… Marin espérait vraiment qu’il serait quelqu’un de fiable.

*

Sa première journée au Japon ne fit pas de tout repos. Dès la première heure, elle prit un taxi pour se rendre à Kyoto et vit que Boyd lui avait laisser une dizaine de messages sur son cellulaire. Elle les écouta un par un pour se rendre compte qu’il l’avait seulement rapidement informer de ce qu’il avait apprit sur le Nogitsune depuis que ce dernier était revenu au Japon. Au moins, ils étaient chanceux que ce dernier n’ait pas en haut de cent ans, comme ce serait à partir de ce moment qu’il serait vraiment plus dangereux. Lorsqu’un nogitsune atteignait cet age, il avait plus de pouvoirs, comme le fait de posséder quelqu’un (cette technique était appelé kitsunetsuki) ou bien de prendre l’apparence de quiconque qu’il voulai . Il était peut-être assez malin en ce moment pour berner tout le monde, sans compter qu’il pouvait jouer de nombreux tours et tuer des gens sans ne rien faire, mais si au moins il ne pouvait prendre possession d’elle ou Boyd, ce serait déjà une longueur d’avance qu’ils auraient sur lui.

« Mais qu’est-ce qu’on fait pour ses parents? » avait-t-elle demandé alors qu’ils avaient décidé de se rencontrer pour la première fois à un petit café non loin du temple d’Inari.

« Après les avoir observer, tout ce que je peux dire c’est qu’ils ont l’air assez inactif niveau surnaturel. »

« Comment ça? »

« Tout le long que je les ai observé, ils ont utilisés aucun de leurs pouvoirs, et ils ont seulement une queue. »

« Donc on n’a pas à s’inquiéter d’eux? »

« Je ne prendrais pas de chance. »

Marin hocha de la tête avant de finir sa tasse de café et de se lever. « Je pense qu’il est temps que je vois tout cela de mes propres yeux. »

« C’est exactement ce que j’allais dire. »

Il paya le café et ils se dirigèrent vers la voiture que Marin avait loué. Elle s’arrêta un moment pour regarder le temple et sentit un frisson lui parcourir le dos.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ici. » murmura-t-elle.

« Qu’est-ce que tu as dit? » demanda Boyd.

Elle secoua la tête, ne voulant pas l’inquiéter. « Rien, on y va. » Elle reviendrait voir par elle-même, peut-être que ce n’était qu’une intuition, mais si elle ne pouvait plus se fier à cela, elle ne pourrait plus se fier à grand chose.

*

La position que Boyd avait prit pour observer le Nogitsune pendant les dernières semaines étaient assez bien situé. Elle pouvait clairement voir l’emplacement où les trois renards vivaient.

« Donc le jeune ne peut toujours pas prendre l’apparence d’un humain et les parents non plus, peut-être. Ils ne font que vivre comme des renards normaux, c’est ça? » demanda-t-elle en regardant à travers les jumelles.

« Sauf pour le fait qu’ils sont vraiment farceurs, oui c’est à peu près ça. »

Elle hocha de la tête. « Ça ne devrait pas être trop difficile de les observer alors, mais je vais tout de même rester sur mes gardes. »

« C’est plus safe comme ca. »

Après lui avoir répété en gros ce qu’il savait sur les nogitsunes (il lui avait aussi laissé un rapport détaillé qui devait ressemblé à celui que Deaton lui avait donné, mais peut-être qu’elle serait capable d’y trouver un petit détail qui l’aiderait à la capture du Nogitsune), il l’a laissa seule, lui promettant de la rencontrer demain matin dès la première heure…

Après trois heures, Marin était vraiment emmerder par sa mission. Non seulement les renards n’avaient rien fait d’autre que dormir, il n’y avait eu aucune interaction surnaturel de la journée. Elle espérait sincèrement que Boyd n’était pas en train de lui jouer un tour et qu’il ne lui faisait pas seulement regarder une meute de vrai renards, sinon elle le lui ferait payer. Deux heures plus tard, elle décida d’abandonner pour la journée et d’aller voir quelque chose qui l’intéresserait beaucoup plus : le temple.

*

Elle se tenait devant le temple d’Inari et son instinct n’avait pas changé depuis ce matin. Quelque chose n’allait pas ici, et même si elle savait qu’elle n’avait aucun don surnaturel, c’était comme si quelqu’un l’appelait. Marin monta tranquillement les marches, regardant autour d’elle pour être certaine qu’elle ne se ferait pas attaquer. Lorsqu’elle franchit la porte, elle sentit un vent lui glacé les veines. « Il y a quelqu’un? » demanda-t-elle. Aucune réponse. Elle continua à marcher, sentent qu’elle aurait dû apporter une arme avec elle – n’importe laquelle.

« Ah, vous êtes enfin là. »

La voix l’a fit sursauter et elle se retourna pour apercevoir un homme d’environ 70 ans, il était sûrement l’un des prêtres de ce temple, et elle s’avança vers lui.

« Vous m’attendiez? » demanda-t-elle.

Il ne fit que lui sourire et elle fronça les sourcils. C’était peut-être encore un piège.

« J’ai entendu dire que vous seriez celle qui vaincrait le yako. »

« Où est-ce que vous avez entendu cela? »

« Oh, j’ai mes sources. » Tout ceci était beaucoup trop bizarre.

« Qu’est-ce que je fais ici? » demanda-t-elle.

« Je voulais simplement vous dire que vous avez la bénédiction de ce temple. Le yako que vous poursuivez n’est peut-être pas encore dangereux, mais il le sera un jour. Ce jour pourrait arriver plus rapidement que vous ne le pensez. Faites attention à vous. »

« … D’accord. » Il lui sourit et c’est à ce moment qu’elle remarqua que son visage semblait avoir des ressemblances à un renard. « … Êtes-vous- » Mais au même moment, le prêtre disparu, laissant Marin seule. Elle frissonna à nouveau et sortie du temple, étant certaine d’avoir rencontré son premier kitsune.

*

La jeune femme retrouva Boyd en face du café dans lequel ils avaient déjeuner ce matin, mais cette fois-ci, ils étaient dans un restaurant de ramens.

« Je te jure que c’est les meilleurs ramens! »

Elle n’avait pas vraiment faim, mais elle savait qu’elle regretterait de ne rien avoir mangé lorsqu’elle serait couché et que son ventre lui supplierait de la nourrir. Elle prit donc la même chose que Boyd et le regarda intensément.

« Est-ce que tu passes vraiment tes journées à regarder ces trois renards pendant qu’il ne font absolument rien? »

« Hm, parfois le plus petit, celui qu’on doit regardé, le kukan, est surtout actif le soir. »

Elle hocha de la tête. « J’espère seulement qu’il va se passer quelque chose bientôt, parce que sinon je vais finir par m’emmerder. »

« Souhaite pas trop fort. » dit-t-il simplement avant de prendre une bouchée de ses nouilles. Il remarqua qu’elle semblait concentré à regarder son plat de ramens. « Ça va? »

« Ouais, c’est juste que… » Elle secoua la tête. « T’es déjà aller dans le temple d’Inari? »

« Une fois ou deux. » répondit-il.

« T’as déjà rencontré quelqu’un qui travaillait là-bas? »

« Je les ai vu de loin, mais c’est tout, pourquoi? »

« Rien, je … je me disais que peut-être que je pourrais trouvé des réponses là-bas. »

« Ça vaut le coup d’essayer. » répondit-il.

Alors le kitsune ne s’était montré qu’à elle? Peut-être qu’elle devrait y retourner pour découvrir ce que cela cachait vraiment.

*

Marin n’avait eu qu’à rester dans un hôtel qu’une seule nuit, Boyd l’avait emmené dans la maison où il logeait pendant son séjour.

« Elle est payé par Deaton, puis elle est assez grande pour nous-deux. »

La maison était un mélange américain avec le style traditionnel japonais, et même si sa chambre d’hôtel avait été fantastique, elle se sentait beaucoup plus chez elle dans cette maison. Elle se choisit une des chambres libres et installa tout ses documents importants sur le bureau, en ordre, pour être certaine de se retrouver s’il y avait soudainement une urgence. Elle devait remplir un rapport hebdomadaire, et heureusement, il y avait un ordinateur dans le bureau en bas.

« Je dois retrouver des amis ce soir, tu vas être correct toute seule? »

Elle lui sourit. « Oui, merci. Et merci pour m’avoir invité à rester avec toi. »

« C’est pas vraiment chez moi, mais de rien. »

Elle le salua et décida qu’une bonne douche lui ferait du bien, elle était resté au soleil toute la journée et même si elle n’avait pas beaucoup bougée, elle se sentirait beaucoup mieux après.

La jeune femme venait à peine de faire couler l’eau chaude qu’elle entendit un bruit en bas. Elle enroula une serviette autour d’elle et sortie de la salle de bain. « Boyd? » Il n’y eu aucune réponse. Elle fronça des sourcils et attendit, mais aucun son ne lui parvint. La jeune femme enfila rapidement ses jeans et un chandail avant de prendre le couteau qu’elle avait laissé dans sa chambre. Elle descendit tranquillement les escaliers, ne faisant aucun bruit.

Lorsqu’elle tourna finalement le couloir qui menait à la place principale, elle regarda autour d’elle : rien ne semblait déplacé. Pourtant, elle était certaine d’avoir entendu un bruit. C’est lorsqu’elle arriva dans la cuisine qu’elle vit qu’un plat était tombé pour se fracasser contre le sol. Quelqu’un (ou quelque chose) s’était infiltré dans la maison. Elle regarda dans chaque pièce pour s’assurer que l’intrus n’était pas encore là, puis s’assura que la porte d’entrée était barrée avant de remonter en haut pour fermer l’eau chaude.

C’est alors qu’elle vit qu’il y avait un message dans le miroir, un signe japonais. Elle fronça les sourcils, sachant exactement ce que celui-ci voulait dire. Fox Field. Nogitsune. Il savait qu’elle était après lui.

*

Cela ne l’avait pas empêché de continuer à l’espionner. Même si Boyd lui avait répété combien c’était stupide de sa part et qu’il allait avertir Deaton, elle ne voulait pas abandonner aussi facilement. Après tout, le Nogitsune avait beau vouloir jouer le plus de tours qu’il voulait, il ne pourrait pas réellement blesser la jeune femme.

Par contre, après cinq jours et aucune interaction surnaturels entre les renards, elle commença à comprendre quelque chose. Ce n’était pas le Nogitsune qui était renté chez elle et Boyd, c’était le kitsune qu’elle avait rencontré au temple. Lorsqu’elle se rendit compte de cela, elle alla directement le voir.

« Qu’est-ce que tu me veux? » demanda-t-elle lorsqu’elle vit de nouveau le kitsune. Ce dernier avait reprit sa forme de renard, et lorsqu’il parla, la voix de l’animal résonna dans l’esprit de Marin.

« Tu ne sais pas dans quoi tu t’embarques. »

« Oui, je sais exactement que c’est dangereux de faire face à des nogitsunes, mais si je ne fais pas quelque chose maintenant, il va y avoir plus de victimes. Une mère est morte à cause de celui que je pourchasse et- »

« Tu penses peut-être que tu es prête à lui faire face, mais lorsqu’il atteindra ses cents ans, tu ne pourras rien faire, seulement rester planter-là alors qu’il laissera une traîné de corps derrière lui. »

« C’est pour cela que je veux l’abattre avant qu’il ne devienne puissant. »

« Il a déjà quitté le pays. »

« Qu-quoi? Non, je l’observe depuis- »

« Une illusion, créé par ses parents. »

« Fuck. »

C’était tellement évidant, c’était exactement pourquoi ils n’y avaient eu aucune interactions surnaturels, les illusions pouvaient être puissante lorsque le Nogitsune se trouvait proche, mais comme ils n’étaient plus là… Ses parents étaient définitivement plus puissant qu’elle ne l’avait cru. Elle avait été tellement stupide.

« C’est seulement une erreur, tout le monde en fait. » dit le kitsune en essayant de consoler Marin, mais elle l’ignora.

« Où est-ce que je dois aller pour le suivre? » Le kitsune secoua sa tête et sembla déçu de la jeune femme. « Je dois le retrouver. » dit-t-elle. « Même si cela est dangereux et que je risque ma vie. »

« Moi je peux te dire où il est. »

Elle se retourna pour apercevoir une petite fille d’environ 10 ans. Lorsqu’elle regarda derrière elle, Marin se rendit compte que le kitsune était partie. Elle regarda de nouveau la jeune fille et fronça les sourcils. « … Inari? »

La petite fille lui sourit. « Wow, tu es quelqu’un de rapide. Mais je ne suis pas Inari, plus une … réincarnation, si on peut dire. »

Marin ne comprenait plus rien de ce qui se passait, mais si elle pouvait lui dire où se trouvait le Nogitsune alors ça lui importait si cette petite fille était réellement une déesse ou non.

« Ts, ts, ts, tu ne devrais pas pensé ainsi. Si jamais je mens, je pourrais t’envoyer n’importe où. »

Bien sûr, elle pouvait lire dans ses pensées, cela n’était en soit vraiment pas surprenant. « Désolé, je n’aurais pas dû me dire cela… Alors, est-ce que je peux savoir où se trouve le Nogitsune? »

Elle ne fit que lui sourire et s’avança vers elle avant de lui prendre la main. « Je ne peux pas te le dire, mais je peux te le montrer. »

Au même moment, Marin fit soudainement transporté dans une ville qui ne pouvait être que Tokyo. Elle avait au moins eu la chance d’être téléporter sur le trottoir et non en pleins milieu de la rue.

« Il se cache dans Tokyo? » demanda-t-elle, mais lorsqu’elle se retourna, Inari avait disparu.

Si c’était ça l’a réponse, elle était soulagé que le Nogitsune n’ait pas quitté le Japon, mais en même temps, Tokyo était tellement immense qu’elle n’aurait aucun moyen de le retrouver. Elle décida tout de même de parcourir la ville, se disant qu’elle n’avait rien à y perdre.

Par contre, lorsqu’il commença à se faire noir et qu’elle se rendit compte qu’elle tournait en rond, elle décida de prendre le métro pour retourner chez elle. Une chance qu’elle avait pensé à demander à Boyd de lui montrer un peu la ville, sinon elle aurait dû se payer un taxi pour retourner jusqu’à chez elle et cela lui aurait coûté extrêmement cher (les frais n’auraient malheureusement pas été payé par Deaton). Sa journée avait été quand même épuisante même si elle n’avait l’impression de n’avoir rien fait d’important, et ses yeux se fermèrent tranquillement alors qu’elle était assise dans le métro.

La jeune femme commençait tout juste à somnoler lorsqu’une image flasha derrière ses paupières et celle-ci la réveilla subitement. Marin savait maintenant ce que Inari avait voulu lui montrer à Tokyo. Lorsqu’elle avait été téléporté dans la ville, elle n’avait pas été placé sur un coin de rue par hasard. Elle était directement placé sur une bouche d’égout. Le Nogitsune se cachait dans les égouts de la ville. Et Marin était certaine de cela seulement parce qu’un inscription qu’elle avait à peine remarqué avait été engravé sur la plaque. Kukan. Void. Il était rendu trop tard pour que Marin retourne à Tokyo et cherche le Nogitsune, mais ce serait la première chose qu’elle ferait le lendemain matin.

Lorsqu’elle arriva chez elle, Marin se rendit compte qu’elle était seule, et elle en profita pour aller directement dans sa chambre pour écrire son rapport, voulant être certaine de n’oublier aucun détails. Sûrement que Deaton aurait des questions, mais comme elle n’en savait pas plus que lui, elle ne pouvait malheureusement pas rendre celui-ci plus clair.

La jeune femme alla directement se coucher après cela. Elle rêva à un renard noir et roux qui s’était perdu dans un champs. Field fox. Nogitsune.

Marin se réveilla relativement tôt et prit rapidement une douche et déjeuna avant de sortir dehors. Elle avait remarqué que les souliers de Boyd était dans l’entré, signifiant qu’il était sûrement rentré tard dans la nuit, Marin ne l’avait pas du tout entendu. Elle lui laissa un mot en lui disant qu’elle était sur une piste assez importante et qu’elle le contacterait plus tard dans la journée lorsqu’elle en serait plus. Elle avait apporté non seulement le couteau qu’elle gardait dans sa chambre, mais aussi une arbalète. Elle aurait bien aimé avoir un gun, mais Deaton lui avait interdit d’en avoir un avant encore quelques années. Peut-être qu’elle irait derrière son dos pour en avoir un un peu plus tôt, mais pour l’instant, elle devrait de se contenter de ce qu’elle avait.

*

Elle était retourné à l’endroit précis où Inari l’avait transporté la journée d’avant. Sûrement que Marin aurait pu trouver le Nogitsune dans les autres tunnels de la ville, mais s’il se trouvait plus proche de cet emplacement, alors elle ferait bien de faire confiance à la jeune fille.

Elle remarqua rapidement qu’elle ne pourrait pas entrer dans l’égout s’en se faire remarquer, il y avait beaucoup de gens qui circulait dans les rues. Elle regarda autour d’elle, se disant qu’il devait y avoir une autre entrée à quelque part. C’est à ce moment qu’elle se rendit compte que l’endroit d’où elle venait directement pouvait sûrement mieux la dirigé vers le tunnel : le métro était bien sous-terre après tout, elle pourrait simplement se glisser à quelque part, ni vu ni connu. Par contre, même après avoir fait deux fois le tour, elle ne trouva aucune entrée.

« Inari, » pensa-t-elle. « Aide-moi. Montre-moi le chemin. »

Elle remarqua soudainement une porte sur le côté qu’elle n’avait pas vu au par avant et elle sourit en s’y dirigeant. Si quelqu’un lui avait dit qu’elle aurait une déesse japonaise de son côté, elle les aurait traité de fou. La porte était coincé et elle du tiré dessus à quelques reprises avant que celle-ci n’ouvre finalement. Marin observa autour d’elle pour s’assurer qu’elle n’avait pas été repéré, mais comme la porte se trouvait dans un coin assez bien caché, personne ne lui porta attention. Elle se faufila rapidement de l’autre côté avant d’allumer la lampe de poche qu’elle avait apporté. Elle savait que cela n’était pas très intelligent comme elle avertirait le Nogitsune de sa présence, mais la jeune femme ne pouvait pas voir dans le noir, donc elle risquerait encore plus de se faire attaquer si elle était complètement aveugle.

Les tunnels étaient beaucoup plus propre que ce qu’elle aurait pensé, c’était loin d’être un luxe de marcher dans les égouts du japon et la puanteur était répugnante, mais elle s’était attendu au pire et c’était tout de même moins pénible… jusqu’à ce qu’elle marche dans quelque chose qu’elle préféra oublier. Le tunnel se divisait en deux sections et elle ferma les yeux un instant en essayant d’imaginer où elle se serait dirigé si elle était entré directement par la bouche d’égout dans la rue. Marin avait un excellent sens de l’orientation et Deaton lui avait dit que cela lui serait utile.

Elle avait finalement trouvé le chemin qu’elle devait prendre lorsqu’elle entendit quelque chose provenir de l’autre direction qui lui glaça le sang. C’était comme un bruit de succion, comme si quelqu’un était en train d’avaler quelque chose de vraiment … Sanglant. Elle frissonna mais se retourna rapidement pour suivre le bruit. Elle savait que les renards étaient des êtres carnivore, mais ce qui l’inquiétait le plus en ce moment, c’était qu’elle savait que le Nogitsune ne seraient pas en train de se nourrir de chair animale. Elle avança tranquillement et lorsqu’elle se trouva finalement à un tournant, elle savait que ce qu’elle allait voir dans quelques instants n’allait pas être beau. Elle prit une grande respiration et avança pour finalement se retrouver devant le Nogitsune. Ce dernier était couché par terre comme s’il ne faisait que relaxer alors qu’il dévorait délicatement la chair de sa victime. Marin ne voyait pas bien sur quoi il se nourrissait, mais elle pouvait comprendre que c’était un corps humain, ça ressemblait un peu à un homme. Elle continua tout de même à s’avancer tranquillement alors que le Nogitsune ne semblait pas l’avoir encore remarqué. La jeune femme était assez proche de lui pour prendre son arbalète et tirer sur le petit animal. Elle avait à peine fixé l’arme sur le renard que ce dernier se retourna soudainement vers elle et laissa échapper une cri qui l’a surprise, laissant aller sa flèche un peu trop à la droite. Un rire se fit alors entendre et même si le Nogitsune n’avait pas l’air de bougé, elle savait que c’était bien lui qui riait.

« Tu penses que tu peux m’avoir aussi facilement? »

Elle vint pour prendre sa lampe de poche et mettre le faisceau sur le renard, comme ce dernier était affaiblit par la lumière, lorsqu’elle se retrouva soudainement chez Boyd, assise à la table devant le jeune homme. Marin fronça les sourcils.

« Ça va? Tu avais l’air … ailleurs. » dit-t-il.

Elle regarda autour d’elle. « Quelle heure il est? »

« Six heure. T’étais en train de me raconter ta journée, comment t’avais suivi le Nogitsune dans les égouts- »

« Ça ne ce peut pas. »

« Mais oui, voyons, t’es une excellente chasseuse. »

Marin secoua la tête. « Non, non, je veux dire, j’étais juste là, dans les égouts, il est sensé être six heure du matin, pas six heure du soir… » Boyd fronça les sourcils.

« T’es sûr que ça va? »

« Non… » répondit-t-elle, honnêtement. Elle regarda son assiette et un haut le cœur l’a prit. De la viande – elle entendait seulement le bruit que le renard avait fait en se nourrissant sur la chair humaine. À partir d’aujourd’hui, elle serait végétarienne.

« Alors, est-ce que tu l’as eu? » demanda finalement Boyd.

« Hm? » Tout lui semblait tellement … loin. Comme si elle avait été droguée. Elle était tellement confuse.

« Le Nogitsune. Est-ce que tu as réussis à le tirer ou- »

Marin secoua la tête. « Je vais réessayer demain. »

Le même rire se fit à nouveau entendre et tout les sens de Marin se mirent en alertes.

« Il n’y aura pas de lendemain. »

Des lignes apparurent alors sur le visage du jeune homme, et Marin se rendit compte que c’était comme quelque chose venait de trancher Boyd. Du sang commença à couler sur son visage.

« BOYD? » Elle essaya de se lever, mais elle était soudainement attaché contre la chaise. « Boyd! » Mais c’était trop tard. Le haut de sa tête commença alors à glissé contre le reste de son visage, et avec le même bruit perturbant qu’elle avait entendu ce matin, sa tête se sépara en deux. Un cri d’horreur se laissa échappé de la gorge de la jeune femme et elle ferma les yeux.

« Marin? MARIN! »

Elle ouvrit finalement les yeux pour apercevoir Deaton et, tremblante, les yeux pleins d’eau, elle regarda autour d’elle, se rendent compte qu’elle était de retour dans la salle de training de son mentor.

« Qu’est-ce qui se passe? Où est Boyd? »

Les larmes commencèrent à couler sur ses joues.

« Il est chez lui, tu veux que je l’appelle? » demanda-t-il et elle hocha de la tête.

« Pourquoi est-ce que je ne suis pas au Japon? » demanda-t-elle avant qu’il ne parle.

Deaton fronça les sourcils et s’approcha de la jeune femme.

« Marin, en quel année est-ce que tu penses qu’on est? »

« 1998. »

Il secoua la tête et s’agenouilla devant elle. « Marin, on est en 2010. »

Elle éclata en sanglot.

*

Il l’avait laissé se reposé après lui avoir fait entendre la voix de Boyd pour qu’elle s’assure que le jeune homme allait bien. Ce qu’elle avait vu n’avait été qu’une illusion. Deaton avait une petite chambre qu’il se servait parfois s’il devait rester tard à son bureau, et Marin s’était rendu compte qu’elle était beaucoup plus épuisé que ce qu’elle ne pensait. Sans avoir aucune réponse, elle déposa sa tête sur l’oreiller avant de s’endormir.

Elle se réveilla quelques heures plus tard en criant, et ce fut son propre cri qui l’a réveilla. Elle regarda autour d’elle, tremblante, et dû prendre quelques respirations pour se calmer. Marin se leva et se dirigea tranquillement vers la salle d’entraînement avant de voir que Deaton lu avait laissé un message, ainsi que de quoi à manger.

Je suis partie pendant quelques heures pour essayer de faire un sens à tout cela. Repose toi.

Elle soupira et laissa reposer sa tête contre la vitre froide, cela sembla lui éclairé un peu l’esprit. Le sandwich que Deaton lui avait apporté lui leva aussitôt le cœur et elle le laissa de côté. Elle se dirigea vers les vestiaires pour prendre une douche où elle essaya de reconstituer ce qui s’était passé. Avait-t-elle soudainement reprit conscience après avoir été possédé par le Nogitsune pendant toute ces années ou avait-t-elle subit un choc qui lui avait fait perdre la mémoire de 1998 à 2010? Non, elle savait exactement ce qui s’était passé. Le Nogitsune l’avait propulsé dans le future.

« Il n’est pas assez fort pour cela… »

Ses parents devaient être aussi dans le tunnel ce matin-là et elle avait été trop préoccupée par le jeune renard pour remarquer cela. Elle était tellement stupide.

*

Elle avait passé sa journée à rechercher qu’est-ce qui s’était passé pendant les années qu’elle avait perdu la mémoire, tout ce qu’elle voulait, s’était retrouvé le Nogitsune et le pourchasser une fois pour toute. Après quelques jours, elle s’était rendu compte que quelques souvenirs lui revenait ici et là, mais aucun d’entre eux n’avait un lien avec la créature.

« Est-ce que tu sais si Boyd a une piste pour le retrouver? » demanda-t-elle à Deaton un jour et ce dernier le regarda un instant.

« Qu’est-ce qu’il y a? » demanda-t-elle.

« Après que vous soyez revenu du Japon, il a démissionné. Je le vois encore de temps en temps, c’est pour cela que je savais où le rejoindre pour que tu lui parles, mais sinon… »

« Oh. »

Elle se sentait tellement en retard sur tout et souhaitait par dessus tout retrouver sa mémoire. La jeune femme était encore traumatisé par ce qu’elle avait vu dans le tunnel et elle était certaine que son sommeil serait maintenant empli de cauchemars, mais elle savait qu’elle ne devait pas les laisser l’a hanter, parce que sinon elle perdrait le contrôle d’elle-même et pourrait spiraler dans un véritable enfer. C’était exactement ce que le Nogitsune voulait.

« Je veux aller le voir. » dit-t-elle en se levant, ne donnant aucun choix à Deaton de lui donner son adresse.

« Il va sûrement être heureux de te voir, mais je ne pense pas qu’il va pouvoir ou même vouloir t’aider. »

« Je dois au moins essayer. » dit-t-elle.

« Je vais t’y conduire. »

Il n’était pas certain que de laisser conduire Marin était une bonne idée, vu son amnésie, peut-être qu’elle pourrait perdre le contrôle du volant. Il lui avait conseiller d’aller voir un spécialiste, mais elle avait seulement répondu « plus tard. » Elle n’avait pas le temps en ce moment. Elle devait retrouver la piste du Nogitsune qui avait ruiné sa vie.

Boyd lui répondit après qu’elle ait sonné une deuxième fois et une expression de surprise se dessina sur son visage en l’a voyant, puis il lui sourit.

« Wow, Marin. »

« T’as changé. »

Il rit. « Merci, toi aussi. »

« Je peux entrer? »

« Oui, bien sûr. »

Marin entra et observa rapidement sa maison, elle n’était pas très grande ni beaucoup fournis, mais elle était vraiment chaleureuse.

« Je te dérange? Ta femme est là? »

Il secoua la tête. « Elle est partie en voyage d’affaire, elle devrait revenir demain. » Boyd l’invita à s’asseoir et Marin prit place sur le divan. « Tu veux quelque chose à boire? »

« Non, merci… écoute, je voudrais bien qu’on se rappelle du bon vieux temps et tout cela, mais… » Elle le regarda un instant et il soupira.

« Nogitsune. »

« Oui… désolé. »

Il secoua la tête. « Non, non c’est correct, si j’étais à ta place, je pense que j’aurais vraiment beaucoup de questions. » Alors Deaton lui avait tout expliqué, c’était mieux ainsi, elle n’avait vraiment pas le goût de partir une conversation là-dessus… « Je suis désolé, mais je n’ai aucune piste. »

« Absolument rien? Tu n’as rien entendu parlé depuis qu’on est revenu du Japon? »

Il soupira. « Pas vraiment… J’ai vraiment coupé les ponts… » Il l’a regarda un instant et elle sentit qu’il voulait en dire plus.

« Mais? »

Il grimaça. « C’est sûrement rien. »

« Je prendrais n’importe quoi comme info, Boyd. »

Il se leva et marcha un instant. « J’ai entendu dire qu’il était retourné à Beacon Hills. »

Elle fronça les sourcils. « Depuis qu’on est partie du Japon? »

« Non, non, récemment. »

« Et pourquoi? »

Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure. « Je pense que… je pense que c’est à cause de l’enfant… celui qui l’a sauvé il y a 13 ans. »

« Stilinski? »

« Oui… je veux dire… si tu calcules bien… »

Marin fronça les sourcils un instant puis ses yeux s’agrandirent alors qu’elle comprit finalement ce qu’il voulait dire.

« Oh, shit. » Le Nogitsune pouvait maintenant possédé qui il voulait.

« Exactement. »

Marin se leva. « Je dois y aller, tout de suite. »

« Attends! C’est dangereux, il te faut un plan! »

« J’y réfléchirai en chemin. »

Par contre, il l’a devança et bloqua son accès à la porte. « Je vais t’aider à réfléchir à un plan, tu pourras partir demain, ça sera plus sécuritaire si tu arrives là en pleins jour. »

Elle ferma les yeux et soupira, sachant très bien qu’il avait raison, mais elle avait perdu tellement de temps …

« Si tu meurs en arrivant, tu ne pourras jamais sauver ce garçon. »

Elle le regarda finalement, convaincu. « D’accord … mais je ne partirai pas plus tard que demain. »

« Je vais préparer du café. » dit-t-il avant de se diriger vers la cuisine et elle le suivit.

La soirée allait être longue.

*

Boyd contacta immédiatement la personne qui lui avait confirmer cette rumeur, et elle lui assura qu’il se trouvait encore à Beacon Hills, mais elle ne savait pas où exactement.

« Comment est-ce qu’ils font pour le tracker? » demanda-t-elle.

« Cette femme-là à des pouvoirs surnaturels, donc elle peut sentir quand il y a une autre présence proche, et elle peut encore sentir la présence du Nogitsune. »

« Elle n’a pas essayer de le chasser? » demanda Marin, surprise.

« Non, elle n’est pas nécessairement forte, donc elle ne peu rien faire contre l’esprit japonais, c’est pour cela qu’elle a avertie des gens entraînés qu’elle connaissait, mais comme personne ne veut réellement se battre contre lui… »

« Toi non plus on dirait. »

Boyd soupira. « J’ai changé ces dernières années et … je ne veux pas prendre de chance de me faire tuer. Je suis vraiment heureux en ce moment. »

« Désolé, je ne voulais pas le dire comme cela. »

Boyd secoua la tête. « Non, c’est exactement ce que tu voulais dire, et je comprends que ça te frustre, mais … je veux bien t’aider à le retrouver, mais ça va finir là pour moi, le reste, tu devras le faire toute seule. »

« D’accord. »

« On doit d’abord retrouver le gars, Stilinski? Il devrait avoir … 16 ou 17 ans. Il va sûrement à l’école principale. »

« Son père est toujours shérif? »

« Il n’y a qu’un moyen de le savoir. Si il va réellement à cette école, je suis certain que Deaton pourrait te placer en tant que professeur dès demain, tu n’auras qu’à aller voir le shérif pour lui demander … peu importe. Fait à semblant que cela t’effraies de déménager dans une nouvelle ville et tu veux t’assurer qu’il y a une bonne sécurité qui règne. Par contre, personne ne doit savoir que tu es undercover. »

Elle roula ses yeux, l’a croyait-t-il si stupide? « Merci, Boyd. »

« Remercie moi quand on aura trouvé un moyen de combattre le renard. »

*

Le soleil commençait à se lever lorsque Marin eu finalement un plan. Il n’était pas nécessairement solide, mais c’était assez pour qu’elle se dirige vers Beacon Hills cet après midi. Comme elle n’avait pas dormis de la nuit, elle savait que ce ne serait pas intelligent de faire un longue route tout de suite, elle retourna alors au centre d’entraînement, prit une douche rapide et se coucha après avoir mit son alarme pour midi. Deaton lui avait déjà arrangé son poste de professeur, il avait des contacts un peu partout, ce qui était vraiment pratique, elle serait la remplaçante de français. Elle ne savait pas ce qui était advenu du professeur d’avant, et elle se dit qu’elle préférait peut-être l’ignorer. Il avait apprit que le garçon du nom de Stilinski suivait ce cours, elle pourrait donc entrer en contact avec lui cette semaine. Il était sûrement déjà en danger, et le plus vite qu’elle partirait, le plus vite qu’elle pourrait le sauver.

Marin s’endormit tout de même rapidement, mais lorsque son cadran sonna, elle eu l’impression qu’elle venait à peine de fermer les yeux. Elle se leva tout de même aussitôt et commença à ramasser ses choses.

« Au fait… tu veux sûrement retourner chez toi pour prendre plus de vêtements. » dit Deaton lorsqu’il s’aperçut qu’elle était réveillé.

La jeune femme se mordit la lèvre inférieure et baissa le regard – elle n’était pas retourner chez elle depuis qu’elle s’était « réveillé », elle n’avait donc aucune idée d’où elle habitait.

« Je vais t’y conduire. Tu vas voir, c’est vraiment beau. » dit Deaton en lui souriant.

Il essayait de la réconforté et cela fonctionnait très bien jusqu’à maintenant. Il l’a conduit à peine quelques rues de là et s’arrêta devant une maison. Marin l’a regarda un moment, elle lui rappelait un peu la maison de Boyd, un peu petite, mais elle semblait vraiment belle.

« Wow. » dit-t-elle. Juste avant de partir au Japon, elle vivait dans un trois et demi.

« Tes clés devrait être dans ton sac, je vais t’attendre ici. » dit Deaton.

Marin était débarqué de la voiture et s’était dirigé vers sa maison. Elle débarra la porte avant de l’ouvrir et d’allumer la lumière dans le passage. Elle ne pu s’empêcher de sourire lorsqu’elle vit dans quel état sa maison se trouvait. Elle était aussi grande que celle de Boyd, mais … elle était beaucoup plus en désordre. Marin l’avait toujours été, et cela l’a réconforta un peu de se retrouver dans un endroit aussi familier. Elle prit un instant pour s’asseoir sur son divan et se laisser tomber contre le dossier, fermant les yeux et relaxant pendant quelques secondes. Si Deaton ne l’attendait pas dans la voiture, elle irait tout de suite prendre une douche avant d’aller se coucher et dormir pendant minimum douze heures. Ces derniers jours avaient vraiment été épuisant pour elle… mais comme elle savait que se reposer n’était pas un option.

Elle soupira avant de se lever et de chercher sa chambre. Elle trouva un sac de sport et le remplit rapidement de vêtements, brosse à dent, ect, tout ce qu’elle aurait de besoin pour rester quelques semaines à Beacon Hills. Lorsqu’elle vint enfin pour sortir de sa maison, elle se retourna pour la regarder une dernière fois. Bientôt, elle serait de retour et elle y ferait un grand ménage.

*

Deaton l’avait laissé chez Boyd comme ce dernier s’était proposé pour voyager Marin jusqu’à Beacon Hills. Elle ne s’était pas attendu à ce que le jeune homme l’emmène jusque là-bas, mais elle était tout de même rassuré, comme elle ne pensait pas être prête à conduire pendant des heures. Il avait prit sa voiture et lui avait dit qu’il l’a laisserait là-bas et qu’il reviendrait en train. Lorsqu’elle protesta, il lui assura qu’il avait toujours rêvé de prendre le train, mais que cela ne lui avait jamais adonné (sans compter ceux au Japon) et de plus, il serait de retour juste à temps pour accueillir sa femme.

Elle soupira. « D’accord, mais je te promet que lorsque tout sera fini, je te vaudrai une faveur. »

Il lui sourit. « Ça me va. »

Deaton avait seulement été capable de lui trouver un appartement prêt de l’école, mais celui-ci était quand même charmant. De toute façon, il aurait pu lui trouver un hôtel pendant quelques semaines et cela ne l’aurait pas dérangé.

L’appartement était loué à son nom pendant un mois, mais elle espérait être sortie d’ici dans quelque jours. Si tout pouvait bien se passer … Elle commençait à travailler dans deux jours, mais après avoir passé la première journée à s’installer, dormir, réviser ses notes et dormir un peu plus, elle se rendit bientôt compte qu’elle ne pouvait plus attendre… et que parcourir l’école avant de commencer ne serait pas une mauvaise idée. Elle réussirait peut-être à trouver Stiles en avance, ça serait utile.

L’école était assez normale, et cela tranquillisa un peu Marin. Si le Nogitsune avait attendu que Stiles soit à l’université pour le possédé, cela aurait sûrement été beaucoup plus difficile de retrouver le jeune homme. Elle était entré par l’entré principale, cherchant autour d’elle pour trouver le bureau de monsieur Thomas.

« Êtes-vous perdu? » demanda soudainement un élève et elle lui sourit.

« Oui, je cherche le bureau du principale. »

« Au bout du couloir, à gauche. »

« Merci beaucoup! »

L’école regorgeait d’élèves et elle eu simplement le temps de voir l’enclot vitré avec quelques trophées ainsi que des photos, celles-ci datant soit de 1941, quand l’école fut fondée, ou bien plus récemment. Elle comprit alors que l’établissement était sûrement vraiment fier de son équipe de Lacrosse … elle se demandait si Stiles en faisait partie. Elle cogna au bureau du principale et attendit quelques secondes avant que monsieur Thomas lui dise d’entrer.

« Bonjour, madame…? »

« Morrell, je suis la nouvelle professeur de français. »

« Ah oui, bien sûr, venez vous asseoir. Vous commenciez aujourd’hui? » Il fronça les sourcils et regarda son calendrier.

« Non, demain, mais je me suis dit que je viendrais voir l’école d’avance. »

Il lui sourit. « C’est bien ça, on a besoin de plus de prof dédié à leur travaille. »

« Les élèves semblent vraiment gentil, il y en a un qui m’a aidé à me rendre ici. »

« Le respect est le fondement principale d’une bonne éducation. »

Elle hocha la tête, étant prête à acquiescé à tout ce qu’il disait pour le moment.

« Je peux vous montrer votre classe et votre bureau si vous voulez. »

« Oui, merci! Oh et… est-ce que je pourrais aussi avoir la liste des élèves? Je préfère apprendre leur noms d’avance. »

Il sourit de nouveau, semblant vraiment content de son dévouement. « Bien sûr! Je pense qu’elle est encore dans la classe. »

Il se leva et elle le suivit alors qu’il lui expliquait en gros l’histoire de l’école. Elle écoutait à moitié, regardant chaque étudiants, la cloche n’avait pas encore sonné… est-ce que Stiles se trouvait parmi eux?

« Voilà, on y est. »

Il débarra la classe et lui donna la clé avant d’entré. La classe était exactement ce à quoi elle s’attendait.

« Vous n’avez jamais enseigner le français avant? »

« Malheureusement non, mais j’ai appris le langage depuis que j’avais 5 ans. »

« Impressionnant. »

Elle lui sourit et il se dirigea vers le bureau. « Ah, la voilà. » Il lui donna la liste. « Il y a environ qu’une quinzaine d’étudiants par groupe et vous avez 3 groupes, mais tout les élèves sont sur la même liste. »

« D’accord, merci beaucoup monsieur Thomas. »

« Si vous voulez bien m’excuser, j’ai beaucoup de travail, je vais vous revoir demain. »

Il lui serra la main et elle lui sourit. « Merci encore. »

Et il sortie de la classe, la laissant seule à examiner la liste. Elle trouva rapidement le nom de Stiles. Elle soupira de soulagement en voyant que son groupe avait un cours avec elle demain matin. Le plus vite qu’elle lui parlerait, le mieux que cela serait. Elle remarqua sur la feuille qu’il lui avait déjà donné son code d’accès pour le système de l’école et elle sourit avant de se lever et de chercher la salle d’ordinateur. Par chance, celle-ci était ouverte et il n’y avait pas beaucoup d’étudiants (si quelqu’un l’a voyait espionner un élève en particulier, cela ne serait sûrement pas une bonne chose.)

Elle entra donc rapidement dans le système et accéda au dossier de ses élèves. Elle ne sauta pas directement sur le dossier de Stiles, regardant quelques un de ses élèves pour ne pas que quelqu’un la suspecte de quoi que ce soit, et après cinq étudiants, elle regarda enfin le profil de Stiles.

_NOM : Mieczyslaw Stilinski.  
DATE DE NAISSANCE : 8 avril 1994.  
SPÉCIALITÉ : Histoire.  
DIFFICULTÉS : Depuis quelques temps, français._

Elle prit tout cela en note et ferma la session. Elle était heureuse de finalement avoir un visuel sur le jeune homme, elle pourrait le reconnaîtrait immédiatement le lendemain. Peut-être qu’elle était un peu moins avancé que ce qu’elle aurait voulu, mais c’était mieux que rien. Tout ce qu’elle pouvait faire maintenant, c’était attendre que demain arrive.

Elle rentra chez elle et commença à sortir ce dont elle aurait besoin pour sa journée de demain. Puis elle se mit au travail à créer un plan de classe pour un minimum d’une semaine. La dernière professeure avait été assez minutieuse dans son travail, donc elle pouvait clairement voir où chaque groupe était rendu. Ses plans de classe ne lui prirent donc pas tant de temps à faire, mais elle devait s’assurer de bien les construire, au cas où qu’elle devrait rester plus longtemps que prévu.

Si tout allait bien, le Nogitsune serait mort à la fin de la semaine.

*

Elle s’était réveillé en entendant son téléphone sonner et elle s’était levé en panique, pensant qu’elle était en retard à sa première classe. La jeune femme regarda le cadran et soupira en voyant qu’il n’était seulement que cinq heure du matin … mais qui pouvait bien l’appeler à cet heure là?

« Allô? »

« Hey … je suis désolé d’appeler aussi tôt. »

« Boyd? Qu’est-ce qui se passe? »

« Deaton. »

Son cœur se serra. « Qu’est-ce qu’il a? »

« Oh, non, rien, excuse-moi, je voulais dire, c’est à cause de lui si je suis encore à Beacon Hills. »

« Tu n’es pas retourné chez toi? » Elle fronça les sourcils.

« Non, il voulait absolument que je reste dans le coin pour t’observer, juste au cas où que tu aies besoin d’aide… »

« Oh. Je suis désolé? »

« Non, c’est correct. » Il soupira. « Il m’a même trouver une maison lorsque j’ai répliqué. »

Elle sourit, c’était tout à fait le genre de Deaton.

« J’ai été debout toute la nuit et je n’ai pas remarqué l’heure, encore désolé… »

« Non, c’est correct. Je te parle ce soir. »

« D’accord. À ce soir. »

Il raccrocha et elle soupira avant de poser de nouveau son regard sur son cadran. Elle pourrait soit se recoucher pendant une heure … mais elle savait que si elle ferait ça, elle se réveillerait encore moins reposé qu’elle l’était maintenant. C’était mieux qu’elle boive un peu de café et qu’elle ait prendre sa douche tout de suite. Au moins, elle était certaine qu’elle n’arriverait pas en retard à sa première journée.

*

Dès qu’il entra dans la classe, elle le repéra. Il semblait extrêmement fatigué, elle pouvait clairement voir les cernes en dessous de ses yeux. Elle avait aussi remarqué que ses notes avaient commencé à baisser. Cela ne faisait que renforcer l’hypothèse qu’il était bien possédé. Elle ne savait seulement pas s’il était possédé vingt-quatre heure sur vingt-quatre ou s’il était lui-même en ce moment.

« Bonjour, je suis mademoiselle Morrell, votre remplaçante en français pour le reste de l’année. Je ne sais pas ce que vous avez appris avec votre dernier enseignant, mais je peux vous garantir que vous n’allez pas ressortir de cette classe avec un A sans rien savoir. »

Elle regarda Stiles un moment, et ce dernier regarda autour de lui avant de finalement posé ses yeux sur elle. Marin regarda ailleurs, ne voulant pas le suspecter de quoi que ce soit.

« Est-ce qu’il est arrivé quelque chose à madame Anderson? » demanda un élève.

« Oh, ne vous inquiétez pas, elle va bien, elle avait seulement besoin de quelques semaines. »

« Vous savez qu’on est un groupe avancé? »

« Oui, bien sûr. Je n’ai pas l’intention de retarder votre éducation. »

Elle commença la classe et essaya de faire participer les élèves le plus qu’elle pouvait pour bien observer où chacun d’entre eux était rendu. Stiles n’offrit aucune réponse.

Lorsque la cloche sonna, elle expliqua les chapitres à lire pour la prochaine classe et leur devoir à faire puis tout le monde se leva pour sortir.

Elle laissa Stiles partir sans rien lui dire, elle essayerait de lui parler un peu plus tard … Et si tout n’avait pas avancé dans quelques jours, elle le forcerait à rester après les cours pour qu’il remonte ses notes.

*

La troisième journée, elle était assisse dans son bureau, en train de corriger les devoirs de son groupe de ce matin, en se disant qu’ils auraient vraiment de besoin de reprendre quelques leçons pour comprendre ceux à venir quand tout à coup, quelqu’un frappa à la porte. Marin fronça les sourcils, elle n’attendait personne. La jeune femme se leva et ouvrit la porte pour apercevoir Deaton.

« Dea- »

Ce dernier semblait effrayé et elle se mit soudainement sur le qui-vive, mais au même moment, un katana perça le cœur de l’homme et il gémit avant que son corps ne tombe sur le sol, glissant tranquillement de l’épée avec un son visqueux. Elle releva la tête pour apercevoir Stiles – le Nogitsune – qui lui souriait.

_Made of ten but two we make,  
When assembled others quake,  
Five apart and we are weak,  
Five together havoc wreak.  
What are we?_

Elle se sentit soudainement submergé par la peur, sachant très bien que si elle ne répondait pas à son énigme, quelque chose de mal allait arrivé. Il rit soudainement, un rire satanique que seul un esprit maléfique pouvait avoir. Sans qu’elle n’eut le temps de réagir, il était déjà dans son visage et il le frappa en pleine figure, lui cassant sûrement le nez. Sa tête revola sur le coin du bureau et elle s’évanouit.

« Un poing. »

*

Lorsqu’elle était revenu à elle, Marin se rendit compte de deux choses : premièrement, son nez n’était miraculeusement pas cassé, et ensuite, le corps de Deaton avait disparu. Par contre, elle était certaine qu’il était mort. Elle en eu la confirmation lorsqu’un policier vint chez elle quelques heures plus tard – l’homme avait été retrouvé dans le temple d’Inari. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il s’était soudainement retrouvé au Japon et après l’avoir questionné longtemps, il lui donna sa carte et lui fit promettre de l’appeler si elle se souvenait de quoi que ce soit.

Les larmes lui vinrent rapidement après qu’il soit partie. Deaton avait été vraiment important pour elle, elle le considérait comme son père … mais qu’est-ce qu’il faisait à Beacon Hills? Elle grinça des dents de rage, se promettant que le Nogitsune allait payer. Elle sortie, voulant se diriger vers la seul personne qui pourrait l’aider lorsqu’elle passa devant un fleuriste. Elle soupira et arrêta au petit magasin… Elle se sentait quand même coupable de ne pas avoir encore capturer l’esprit maléfique, Deaton serait encore en vie si elle avait pu agir plus rapidement… elle pourrait au moins s’excuser à Boyd … Elle lui envoya donc un bouquet de lilas blanc et écrit sur la carte – Je suis désolé. Sache que je vais faire tout mon possible pour le retrouver maintenant.

Elle se dirigea donc à l’endroit où elle aurait le plus de réponses : le bureau du shérif.

*

« Je suis désolé, le shérif n’est pas présent aujourd’hui, si c’est une urgence, je peux vous aider. »

Elle soupira et secoua la tête. « Non, je … il va être là demain? »

« C’est certain. Il peut vous appeler si vous voulez? »

« D’accord. »

Elle laissa son numéro de téléphone et son nom… puis elle écrit en dessous « Professeur de français de Stiles – Urgent » Peut-être que s’il pensait que quelque chose n’allait pas avec son fils (ce qui était la vérité), il l’appellerait plus rapidement.

Elle rentra chez elle et regarda tout le surplus d’armes qu’elle avait apporté avec elle.

Demain… oui demain, elle se vengerait.

*

Par contre, Marin n’eu jamais la chance de voir le shérif – ni de se venger du Nogitsune. Elle ne recu aucun appel du père de Stiles, et elle su que le Nogitsune devait s’être débarrasser de son message. Elle décida donc d’aller le voir à nouveau. Marin était en train de se diriger vers la station de police lorsque Boyd l’appela en lui disant que Stiles voulait lui parler. Elle fit rapidement un U-Turn et se dirigea vers sa maison. Stiles était plus important en ce moment. Peu importe ce qu’il avait à lui dire … le reste pouvait attendre.

*

Lydia était enfin venu la voir. Elle savait que seule quelqu’un de proche de Stiles pouvait lui faire voir le Hoshi no Tama, mais elle avait peur que si elle allait directement voir la jeune femme, que cette dernière ne l’a croirait pas. Il n’était pas trop tard, ils pourraient encore sauver Stiles. Elle lui expliqua alors très clairement comment elle pourrait s’emparer du bien le plus précieux du Nogitsune.

« Et tu dois le faire le plus tôt possible. »

« Oui, je sais. »

Lydia sembla vraiment intelligente et Marin l’a croyait capable de sauver Stiles. Elle l’aurait bien fait elle-même, mais lorsqu’elle était venu pour aller attaquer le Nogitsune après que Stiles soit partie de chez Boyd, ce dernier l’avait arrêté sec.

« Tu ne peux rien faire pour lui directement, je suis désolé. »

« Quoi, pourquoi, de quoi est-ce que tu parles? »

Il avait soupirer et lui avait alors expliqué ce que tout le monde avait décidé de lui cacher : Marin ne pourrait pas tuer le Nogitsune de ses propres mains, même si elle brisait le Hoshi no Tama.

« C’est n’importe quoi, des mensonges- »

« S’il te plaît, Marin, je suis désolé, si j’avais pu faire quoi que ce soit avant… Je l’ai su il y a quelques jours… »

Elle avait baissé le regard, sachant qu’il aurait voulu sauver Deaton aussi. La jeune femme s’était alors levé et était partie sans rien dire, se sentent trahi. Elle était rentré chez elle et avait ouvert la bouteille de vodka qu’elle avait acheté en emménageant dans l’appartement. Elle en avait vidé la moitié, mais cela ne pouvait arrêter les larmes qui coulaient contre ses joues, elle se sentait tellement impuissante.

Elle se rendit alors compte comment Stiles devait se sentir depuis le début de tout cela.

Cela ne fit que la frustrer encore plus. Par chance, Lydia l’a contacta à nouveau.

*

Elle ne pouvait croire que le Nogitsune avait enfin été arrêté et par un groupe d’adolescents. Tout cela semblait tellement irréel, et encore plus … vraiment anti-climatique pour elle. Elle avait tellement été certaine qu’elle aurait été celle qui pourrait tuer le Nogitsune. Mais seul quelqu’un qui aimait réellement l’hôte du corps (dans ce cas, Stiles) pourrait détruire le Hoshi no Tama. Deaton ne lui en avait pas parler lorsqu’il l’avait finalement su, sûrement pour ne pas la décourager. Au moins, tout avait bien fini pour le jeune garçon… Elle soupira en regardant par le hublot de l’avion. Les funérailles de Deaton serait la semaine prochaine, et elle serait de retour chez elle rendu là, mais pour l’instant … Marin savait qu’elle devait laisser toute cette histoire derrière elle, mais pour cela, il faudrait qu’elle retourne au moins une dernière fois au Japon, pour clore le tout. Elle voulait revoir le kitsune qui l’avait aidé, et peut-être Inari si elle pouvait l’a rencontrer de nouveau.

Puis elle devrait faire son deuil pour son mentor. Elle ne pouvait croire qu’il était réellement mort, jamais elle ne trouverait quelqu’un d’autre qui pourrait l’inspirer autant que Deaton.

Après cela, elle devrait attendre que l’homme se fasse remplacer pour avoir une autre mission, mais cela ne l’a dérangeait pas.

Elle avait grandement besoin de vacance. Peut-être qu’elle ne pourrait jamais comprendre à travers quoi Stiles était passé, mais elle en avait eu un avant-goût, et … Stiles était beaucoup plus fort qu’elle ne pourrait jamais l’être.


	6. Bonus #3

~ A day in the life of Nogi (ou ce que Nogi dit réellement à Stiles) ~

Le jeune homme venait à peine de se lever qu’il entendit une voix raisonner dans sa tête. Il grogna, mais se leva tout de même.

« Oh, bon matin aussi, ou t’avais juste à te fuckin’ coucher hier soir au lieu de faire des recherches. C’est mon corps aussi tu sais, prends en soins.»

Stiles eu envie de répliquer, mais il se dit que ça serait mieux s’il ne faisait rien. Il alla rapidement prendre une douche avant de s’habiller.

« Tu t’emmerdes pas à toujours, mais toujours porter les mêmes vêtements?»

« Ils sont pas pareilles qu’hier. » protesta Stiles, se parlant seul à voix haute.

« Tu viendras m’en reparler quand t’auras plus de goûts. »

Il se dirigea vers la porte d’entrée. « Uh-oh. Tu saute encore ton petit déjeuner? Quoi, t’as encore la chair du renard prit entre tes dents? »

Stiles s’arrêta de marcher et ferma les yeux, essayant de chasser les nausées qui lui avait prit. Le Nogitsune rit dans sa tête. « Tu devrais me remercier. »

Stiles ouvrit ses yeux et se dirigea vers le parking. Il ne devait pas écouter la voix dans sa tête. Elle mentait, elle était néfaste, elle-

« Bitch, j’ai rendu ta vie bien plus intéressante, tu ne devrais pas me fuir, mais me remercier. »

Stiles embarqua rapidement dans le jeep – sa seule source de confort – et ouvrit la musique avant de monter le volume au maximum en essayant de noyer ses pensées. Par contre, il avait à peine eu le temps de remettre la main sur le volant, que sans le vouloir de lui-même, il changea le poste de radio.

« Ah, c’est beaucoup mieux. Ta musique emo me rends dépressive. Oh, j’imagine que c’est comme cela que tu te sens à chaque jours depuis que je suis dans ta tête, hein? Écoute un peu de beat, ça va te rendre plus joyeux tu verras. »

Stiles cria alors, frappant le volant de sa main, souhaitant seulement pouvoir reprendre possession de son corps. C’était. Tellement. Injuste.

« Tu sais ce qui est injuste? Que je dois t’entendre te plaindre jour après jour. T’es chanceux que ta mère soit morte, elle t’aurais sûrement trouvé agaçant, se demandant pourquoi elle n’aurait pas pu mettre au monde quelqu’un de moins…. comment dire, pathétique. »

Stiles rit. « T’es beaucoup plus pathétique que moi, t’es incapable de dire une phrase sans parler d’autre chose que de moi, je dois être pas mal intéressant. »

Il accéléra alors, se disant que le plus vite qu’il allait arriver à l’école, le plus vite il pourrait essayer de se concentrer sur autre chose.

« Hm, sweet smell of death. »

« Quoi? »

C’est à ce moment que Stiles se rendit compte qu’il roulait beaucoup, mais beaucoup trop vite, et il ralentit subitement, passant proche de foncer tout droit dans un camion. Il resta figé là, tremblant, sentant son cœur débattre dans sa poitrine.

« Personnellement, j’aurais préféré l’accident, mais bon, la peur que tu ressens en ce moment est aussi jouissante. »

« Ta gueule. »

« Oh, tu es vraiment vulgaire Stiles. »

« Oh, merci, j’ai appris ce langage grâce à la voix dans ma tête. »

Le Nogitsune éclata alors de rire et le jeune homme dû se prendra la tête entre les mains alors qu’une douleur intense éclata dans son cerveau.

« Oops, c’était de ma faute, je suis loin d’être désolé.

Le jeune homme grogna, se serrant les dents pour essayer de contrôler la douleur.

« Le contrôle est beaucoup trop surfait, voyons. »

« LAISSE MOI TRANQUILLE » cria-t-il, alors.

Une voiture klaxona et il se rendit compte qu’il était encore arrêté en pleins milieu de la route. Il reprit son chemin et soupira de soulagement lorsqu’il ne sentit plus le Nogitsune dans sa tête. Une partie de lui avait seulement envie de faire demi-tour et de retourner se coucher.

« Ohh, j’aimerais tant être couché contre la carcasse toute chaude de kitsune-san. Si seulement tu ne l’avais pas tout mangé, je l’a prenais comme peluche pour m’aider à m’endormir, c’est vraiment dommage. Il t’arrive encore de recracher ses poils, non? »

Stiles était arrivé à l’école et son jeep était stationné à sa place habituelle, mais il était tellement fatigué et désespéré qu’il était incapable de bouger.

« Oh, Lydia approche. » dit le Nogitsune.

Stiles releva la tête et regarda partout, cherchant la jeune femme.

« C’est si facile d’avoir ton attention, un nom, et bam, tu serais prêt à faire n’importe quoi pour elle. J’aimerais bien que tu sois aussi dédier envers moi, je veux dire, on est rendu BFF, non? On se connaît tellement bien. »

« Je ne serai jamais ton ami, même si tu ramènerais ma mère à la vie. »

« Oh, est-ce que c’est un challenge? J’espère que oui. Comment est-ce que tu l’a veux, vivante, zombie, possédé, à moitié ensanglanté.? »

« S’il vous-plaît, tuer moi. » dit Stiles en regardant le ciel, espérant qu’un éclair pourrait bien le frapper même si le ciel était particulièrement éclairé aujourd’hui.

« Fais attention à ce que tu souhaites. Sérieusement, je t’emmène magasiner ce soir, tu vas voir, on va être beaucoup plus beau habillé en noir. »

Pour toute réponse, Stiles se frappa la tête contre la porte de sa case.

« Attention à ton cerveau, c’est ta seule qualité. »

« TA. GUEULE. »

Le couloir devint alors silencieux et Stiles se rendit compte qu’il avait encore parlé tout haut. Il rit et se dirigea vers sa classe, se fichant bien de ce que le monde pouvait bien pensé de lui.

Malheureusement pour le jeune homme, le Nogitsune ne décida pas de se taire à ce moment. En effet, pendant tout le long de la classe de français, un sujet où Stiles était particulièrement bon, il décida d’humilier le jeune homme en prononçant tout les mots français qu’il connaissait en guise de réponse au question du professeur.

Et en plus, il était vraiment cliché. Baguette, tour eiffel, oh lala, c’est la vie. Stiles avait tellement honte à la fin de la classe qu’il ne salua même pas Scott et se dirigea tout droit vers les toilettes. Il y sortie finalement lorsqu’il entendit la cloche sonné et décida qu’il terminerait sa journée plus tôt et retournait se coucher, il ne pourrait supporter le Nogitsune une minute de plus. Par contre, lorsqu’il entra finalement dans son jeep, l’esprit japonais n’avait pas oublier la promesse qu’il lui avait fait. Il l’emmena alors dans un magasin ‘edgy’, et il l’habilla tout en noir, de la tête au pied. Sans savoir comment, il avait même trouvé un chandail avec le signe ‘void’ écrit en japonais.

« Pourquoi est-ce que le sol ne pourrait pas m’aspirer tout de suite. Après tout, je suis déjà en enfer de toute façon. »

Le Nogitsune sourit à travers les dents de Stiles et pencha les lunettes de soleil qu’il avait sur les yeux, montrant le regard blanc vitreux du jeune homme ainsi que les cernes qui devenaient de plus en plus énormes à mesure que les jours passaient – Stiles avait l’impression de ne jamais dormir.

« Allons, maintenant que tu as du style, il va juste te manquer une personnalité. Oh, attends, tu m’as moi! »

Le Nogitsune rit de nouveau et Stiles soupira.

Un jour, il serait libre. Un jour.


End file.
